LOVING YOU
by Naoko Nayamira
Summary: Chapter 9 Up! Despues de mucho tiempo al fin publique de nuevo! Espero les guste. Los Soumas se han reunido y ahora la confrontacion entre ellos y Akito es inevitable. Que pasara? Habra una cura para Tohru? Lean porfavor! nn
1. 1 El caos dentro del corazón

HOLA!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fruit Basket no me pertenecen… son de Natsuki Takaya. (ojala y fueran mios… snif snif T T) pero la trama del fic si es mio.. Asi que.. Preparense para lo que les espera.. Muajajajjaja!

Nao: Como les va! Mi nombre es Naoko pero pueden decirme Nao jejeje…Pues bien, he aqui mi primer fic de Fruit Basket. (Sonrisa alegre), bueno, espero que les guste el fic, a veces me ayuda mi amiga ya mencionada en mi primer fic (Ana), y no duden que de repente aparezca! XD Asi es ella… (risas y brinquitos). Jajajajajajajaja. 

Ana: (llegando) Hola, como estan? Perdonen por tardar un poco en aparecer… (en la imagen del fondo Nao sigue dando brincos y riendo) Fuuu - -! … Bueno, antes de presentar el fic, debo decirles que mi amiga, tiene el caracter como el de thoru y el de momiji juntos… asi que.. Se daran cuenta de como es… --! pero ya veran que se acostumbraran… porque al final siempre cae bien y es…

Nao: Ana ya apareciste! (lanzandose con una gran sonrisa abrazandola, sin dejar que acabe de hablar) que bueno poquito mas y no presentabamos juntas el fic.. Que bueno.. Ya estas aqui!(pegando su mejilla a la de ana) yupii!

Ana: ESTA LOCA! (tratando de separarse, pero sin lograrlo) - -! (pensando) en realidad no es cierto no esta loca. Aunque paresca.

Nao: Pues bien a continuacion…. Les presento … (musica de suspenso) Tan tan tan taaan…. El primer capitulo!

Ana y Nao: QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

PD: Aqui les tenemos algunas indicaciones sobre signos o señas que tal vez aparescan en nuestros fics... y para que no se saquen de onda, pues yo (Nao) les voy a explicar para que los utilizo o uso y asi puedan comprender mejor la historia.

( ) Lo uso para poder describir algo del lugar o personaje, ya sea fisica, ambiental, o emocionalmente. – Es para mencionar quien habla, si cambian de lugar o de accion, etc. N/A Ya lo han de conocer y quiere decir Nota de la Autora. (aqui expresamos lo que pensamos y otras cositas)  
+ Lo utilizo para cuando los personajes estan pensando. (tambien los usamos nosotras)  
Cuando un dialogo esta escrito en mayusuclas, es porque los personajes estan gritando demasiado fuerte.  
Tambien durante mis historias de seguro veran caritas como esta --, y es para demostrar una que otra emocion de los personajes o nuestra… jeje nn

Bueno, con algunos aspectos aclarados… creo que es hora de comenzar con la historia.

PRIMER CAPITULO: El caos dentro del corazón

Como cada mañana, Thoru se levanto en cuanto sono el despertador, siempre lo ponia un poco mas temprano que el de los demas, para que cuando todos despertaran, ya estuviera el desayuno listo y todo limpio.

— Mmmmmphhh – se estiro una chica de cabello café mientras se levantaba de la cama para comenzar sus quehaceres – BUENOS DIAS MAMA, parece que hoy sera otro precioso dia! – dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa a la foto de su mama. – Sera mejor que me levante para empezar pronto… la la lala – se mete al baño para ducharse mientras sigue tarareando una cancion infantil.

Despues de ducharse, sale envuelta en una bata y con una toalla que cubre su cabello, luego abre su ropero para sacar un lindo vestido color azul con un liston en la cintura y y unas medias color blanco, se viste para luego peinarse haciendoce dos trenzas que le caen en los hombres y que son adorned en las puntas por unos moños pequelos de color celeste.

(N/A Nao: Ups! No lo mencione pero.. Estan en vacaciones de verano, asi que.. NO HAY ESCUELA! Jajaja XD)

Luego Baja lenta y silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie y va directamente a la cocina, donde empieza con su labor diaria… preparar el desayuno, sin embargo, mientras pone a coser una olla de arroz y prepara el té, su mente es abordada como cada mañana que se encuentra sola por esos pensamientos que hacen que su sonrisa se borre por una expresion de gran reflexion.

+ Mamá, aun no se que hice para merecer esta suerte tan maravillosa, vivo en casa de una gran familia, a la cual, considero como mi familia, y sé su secreto, el cual guardo con mucho cuidado… y se que confian en que asi lo hare… sabes mama, estoy rodeada de caballeros… no, mas que caballeros! Son principes encantados— sonrie para si misma – y me tratan como a una princesa, con mucho cuidado y cariño, en especial ellos dos….. – pone cara de angustia mientras el té comienza a hervir – mama… no se que me pasa ultimamente… pero… es que, cada vez que los miro… ya sea al principe guapo (yuki) o al principe tierno y confuso (kyo) … siento unas ganas enormes de abrazarlos! Y se que eso estaria mal… porque si lo hiciera se convertirian en naguales jijiji nn… sin embargo… no creo poder aguantar mucho mas, mi corazon… siento como si… fuera a explotar por estos sentimientos… sentimientos que aun no puedo comprender…es tan raro mamá… sera que estoy….+— sigue pensando sin que se de cuenta de que alguien ha entrado a la cocina.

–Hola, Buenos dias…. – dice un joven de cabellos naranjas mientras saca leche del refrigerador– mmm? Thoru… estas bien? Hey.. – la mira fijamente sin que haya respuesta – CONTESTAME! ò ó –

–Ah! – exclama thoru que pareciera que acaba de despertar de un profundo sueño – GOMEN! GOMENASAI KYO!– dice mientras hace reverencias incontables – es que creo que me quede dormida despierta y-y… y no escuche que entraste! – se sonroja

–Eso pude verlo…ØØ llevo varios minutos llamandote y como no contestabas… pues… me preocupe (dice esto ultimo en voz Baja)

–EEEEHHHHH!!! – thoru se sonrojo mucho por lo que habia dicho kyo, y lo hace mas aun cuando kyo se acerca lentamente hacia ella aun con el carton de leche en la mano, para luego tocar su mejilla suavemente con la mano que tenia libre – K-k-kyo…. O/O! – tartamudea.

–Por favor, no te pongas como hace un momento… porque me preocupo mucho… es como si.. No fueras tu misma y eso… eso hace que mi ritmo cambie.. Que mi vida se vuelva mas lenta…mas.. pesada –acerca su rostro con el de thoru lentamente – de acuerdo?– murmura a escasos milimetros de los labios temblorosos de thoru… que esta roja a mas no poder.

En esos momentos el sonido de una mano tocando la puerta hizo que Kyo y Thoru se separaran y Thoru sale de la cocina.

Toc toc toc…toc toc toc …

—Ya voy! — grita thoru al ver que los golpes se hacen mas insistentes.

—Que pasa querida Thoru? — pregunta Shigure mientras Baja las escaleras vestido en su tipica Yukata.

—Es que alguien esta en la puerta… pero ya voy a abrir — dice sonriendo mientras va hacia la puerta.

—MAESTRO! SE QUE ESTA AHI ADENTRO, SALGA PORFAVOR, MAÑANA ES LA FECHA LIMITE PARA PUBLICAR! —

Shigure al escuchar la voz de su encargada, con una rapidez incredible (mas bien desesperada) se interpone entre la puerta y Thoru.

—EMMM… Thoru, porque mejor no vas a acabar de preparar el desayuno… yo puedo encargarme de esto… — dice mientras pasa una mano por el cabello.

—Estas seguro?…. Pero no me costaria nada abrir la puerta y hacerla pas…—

—NO NO… ejem, no para nada… en serio linda Thoru, yo la atendere… lo prometo… anda, ve a la cocina — dice casi empujandola hacia la cocina.

Una vez que se cierra la puerta shigure sonrie para sus adentros mientras agita el abanico.

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC… PAM PAM PAM

—Quien toca a la puerta… pareciera que la va a derrumbar por la forma en que suena… — comenta un joven con ojos color violaceos mientras Baja por la escalera.

—MAESTRO, ABRAME LA PUERTA, HAGALO PORFAVOR! MAESTROOOOO! — grita la voz de afuera con desesperacion.

— Sabes, esa voz es muy parecida O O… Shigure… - - no me digas que la que esta afuera tocando es tu encargada? —

—No.. de seguro es una pobre mujer desconsolada o loca… que solo quiere un poco de atencion… ûû —

+ le tengo compasion a la encargada… como la hace sufrir.. No se porque aun lo aguanta…+ —Alla tu, es tu problema… —dice Yuki mientras entra al comedor.

— jajajajaja… — rie Shigure mientras se pasa el abanico por el rostro.

En otra parte de la casa, Kyo esta viendo tele (sin prestar a tencion a los golpes de la puerta) mientras que thoru prepara la mesa.

—Buenos dias Honda! — dice mientras muestra una de sus tantas sonrisas de principe.

—Ah! Muy Buenos dias Yuki!. Veo que te levantaste temprano hoy… —

—Si. Tal vez por el ruido que hay en la puerta… - -! —

—Ruido? N o me digas que Shigure aun no a abierto la puerta? — dice con cara de preocupacion.

—Asi parece, pero mejor olvidalo… — se acerca un poco a ella —Quieres que te ayude a poner la mesa? n n —

—Claro 0/0 —

Una vez que Yuki le ayudara a Thoru a poner la mesa y que thoru sirviera la comida, llamo a todos a desayunar.  
El desayuno transcurrio tranquilo (se podria decir "tranquilo aun despues de la pelea que tuvieron Yuki y Kyo por causas sin sentido) y luego Yuki le ayudo a Thoru a recojer la mesa y a lavar los platos, mientras que Shigure era regañado por su editor (por hacer sufrir a su encargada) y Kyo estaba en el techo.

—Honda…— dijo bajo el prncipe.

—Dime yuki nn —

—Pues.. Sabes, queria decirte que… te vez muy linda con ese vestido que traes puesto.. Te queda muy bien—

— QUE! O/O, n-no es cierto… no creo que sea linda…yo… — exclama muy sonrojada.

—Claro que si lo eres… sabes, desde hace tiempo… queria decirte algo… solo que… no estaba seguro de hacerlo o no… yo… queria decirte que… — comenzo a decir Yuki mientras se iba acercando mas y mas a la chica de cabello café que estaba mega roja.  
+Pero que estoy haciendo, este lugar no es el mas apropiado para decirle esto a Thoru… ya se+ —Honda… quiseras ir conmigo a dar un paseo por la ciudad despues de que salgas del trabajo?—

—QUE! … —

—No te gustaria? Honda?— pregunto Yuki aun cerca de Thoru.

— Pues… si! —exlcamo Thoru muy nerviosa y muy roja.

— De acuerdo.. Te estare esperando entonces… — dice Yuki mientras se retira de la cocina dejando a una Thoru confundida y muy apenada.

— °/° —

Yuki sale al patio y camina durante un rato hasta llegar a la base confidencial.. Ahi se sienta en una roca grande para ponerse a pensar.

+ Si, creo que es hora… ha llegado el momento de que le confiese a thoru lo que siento por ella… no estoy seguro de como me va a responder, pero lo que si estoy seguro es de que, no importa como lo haga, yo la entendere y la apoyare… solo espero que todo salga bien +

Por otra parte Kyo esta sobre el tejado, observando las nubes pasar y sintiendo el viento soplar.

+ Desde que llegue aqui... No soy el mismo… no puedo ser yo mismo… no puedo ser aquel Kyo solitario y desafiante con todo el mundo que solo pensaba egoistamente en el… no puedo.. Cada vez que lo intento.. Cada vez que trato de ser de Nuevo así… aparece ella, aparece su sonrisa, su tierna voz y su calidez que hacen que me doblegue de una forma que ni yo mismo puedo describir… porque, porque quiero estar a su lado?… porque no simplemte ocuparme de alguna forma en que pueda matar al maldito raton?…+

En eso Kyo escucha claramente cuando Thoru sale a tender ropa en el balcon, y la mira disimuladamente. Sin que esta se de cuenta.  
(N/A: Nao: Bueno.. De por si es despistada…. Jeje XD. Ana: No tanto como tu Nao )

+ Es tan linda… tan… tranquila.. El solo verla asi, feliz me hace sentir tan vivo, tan animado, tan fuerte… desearia que siempre se quedara a mi lado… para verla asi, quisiera decirle que se quede conmigo+ Sonrie para si mismo + Y por que no? despues de todo.. Tarde o temprano tengo que hacerlo… y que mejor dia que hoy?… De acuerdo, lo hare… hoy despues de que regrese del trabajo le dire que se quede a mi lado.. Para esta juntos.. Le confesare… por primera vez… mis sentimientos mas profundos… +

Continuara…  
————————————————————————————————————

Nao: que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado… Pobre thoru.. Ni se imagina lo que le pasara despues del trabajo… Con quien creen que se quede?… con melon o con sandia? O con pera.? Todo puede ser posible! Jeje je

N/As: Esperamos les haya gustado y que nos dejen sus reviews y comentarios…  
pregunten lo que sea, les contestaremos y tambien agradeceremos bastante por decirnos lo que piensan.

HASTA PRONTO!

Este fic se lo dedico a todos mis lectores… pero especialmente a mi amigo joe quien tambien me dedico uno y espero pueda ver pronto. 


	2. El secreto del amor nagual

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fruit Basket no me pertenecen… son de Natsuki Takaya. (ojala y fueran mios… snif snif T T) pero la trama del fic si es mio.. Asi que.. Preparense para lo que les espera.. Muajajajjaja! XD

Hola de Nuevo!

Nao: Pues bien aqui estoy de Nuevo… con el Segundo capitulo de mi fic… Ya se, me tarde! T.T Pero es que habia tenido que estar peleando con mi hermano por la computadora… y despues de varios rauns… LE GANE! XD, bueno.. Como les decia anteriormente…. Ehmmm…. +que estaba diciendo+ o?

Ana: — —+ya se le olvido por andar con tarugadas… +— Nao.. No ibas a presentar el siguiente capitulo? — dice mientras se toca con un dedo la frente.

Nao: AHH! Es verdad…+que tonta como se me pudo olvidar.. Jeje+ — Con ustedes… AQUI ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO! DISFRUTENLO! 

Ana+Hasta que al fin lo presentó+

SEGUNDO CAPITULO: El secreto del amor Nagual.

Tohru estaba trabajando como de costumbre limpiando ese gran edificio (que pertenecia a los Souma) estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no noto la Mirada divertida que estaba detras de ella, observandola y analizandola detenidamente.

+ Que me Habra querido decir Yuki en la tarde, y porque luego se detuvo para invitarme a pasear? Sera algo malo?…. Mmmmm+ pensaba mientras pulia el piso del corredor +AH! —se detiene de golpe—Sera que hice algo mal y por eso no quiere que nadie escuche! Acaso esta pensando en …. En pedirme que ya no le hable+ pone una Mirada muy triste.

(N/A: Nao: De plano que despistada… y negativa, de todo cree que tiene la culpa)

—Holaaaa Tohru! — dijo una vosecilla tierna al lado de ella.

—MOMIJI! — grito de asombro al ver al pequeño Rubio tan cerca.

—Que te pasa, estas enferma?… porque estabas tan triste?— le dice cambiando su semblante a uno preocupado —si quieres puedo pedirle a mi papa que te de unos dias para que descanses.. No quisiera que te enfermaras —

—NO NO NO.. PARA NADA! estoy muy bien! Jejeje — dice agitando una mano y sonriendo sin parar.

—Segura Tohru?… pareces preocupada Oó —

—SI COMPLETAMENTE nn!—termina con una gran sonrisa ya conocida por ella.

—De acuerdo! nn—

Tohru: nn!

—Ahhhh por cierto casi lo olvido… —dice Momiji sacando un sobre uno de sus bolsos del short.—Hatori me pidio que te diera esto…. —

—Hatori?… y que dira? Paso algo malo momiji?—dice mirandolo con cierta preocupacion.

—No que yo sepaaa…… pero porque no lo lees Tohru? Asi te quitaras la duda nn — (N/A: y el tambien )

Tohru abrio el sobre lentamente mientras en su cabeza pasaban mil y un cosas sobre el porque de esa carta. Una vez que abrio el sobre, momiji se pone al lado de ella y ambos comienzan a leer.

Tohru.

Perdon si te preocupe al mandarte esta carta… (N/A: Vaya parece que ya la conoce bien)  
Pero el motivo con que lo hago es por ordenes de Akito…

+Akito? O.O+ penso Tohru sorprendida.

quiere que vengas esta noche a la casa Souma (o la casa principal), al parecer quiere hablar contigo de algo. El chofer pasara por ti hoy a las 8:00 pm, asi que debes estar lista. No te preocupes, yo vere que nada malo te pase, y descuida, dudo mucho que las intenciones de Akito sean lastimarte, solo te pido ser punctual.

Atte: HATORI

Tanto Tohru como momiji habian quedado en un shock profundo… Akito…. Queria ver a Tohru… la pregunta era.. Para que?

—Creo que tendras que ir… verdad Tohru?—pregunto momiji con cierto aire de incertidumbre.

—Si asi parece… — se queda muy pen sativa —a las 8:00.… QUE! A LAS 8:00? PERO SI YO SALGO HASTA MUCHO DESPUES! OoO— grito tohru exaltada y a la vez exasperada — ademas.. Ademas.. Yo le habia dicho a yuki que… —

— QUE, dime anda Tohru…. — decia momiji mientras brincaba de u lado al otro.

—le dije que iria con el despues del trabajo… para que me acompañara a casa— dijo la chica de cabellos cafes.

+Que voy a hacer?… se supone que le habia prometido a yuki que iria con el a pasear despues del trabajo… pero ahora todo se ha complicado. . Que hare+ pensaba mientras una Mirada de confusion y a la vez preocupacion se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Momiji parecio comprender lo que le pasaba a Tohru y se puso delante de ella.

—Descuida Tohru, no te preocupes, yo me encargare de Yuki — dijo mientras ponia una mano en su mejilla y mostraba una gran sonrisa.

—EH?…. Pero, es que yo.. Y como .. Ah…. —sus ojos estaban en forma de espiral mientras que no sabia que hacer.

—Tohru…. Tienes que ir a la casa Principal.. Y asi sabras que es lo que pasa…. Tal vez te requieran para algo importante — contesto el pequeño Rubio no muy convencido de que ella fuera con Akito, pero seguro de que Hatori la protegeria.

—Tienes razon, ire… Gracias momiji— dice mientras ella acaricia la cabeza del conejo.

Paso un rato y, a la hora indicada, Tohru salio del edificio para toparse con un carro Negro y elegante esperandola afuera, mientras un hombre con traje chofer le abria la puerta indicandole que subiera.

Una vez que ya estaban en camino, Tohru sentia un extraño presentimiento, sentia como si algo fuera a ocurrir. Puso sus manos en su pecho tratando de sentir su corazon latir… y si efectivamente su corazon latia y cada vez mas fuerte al irse acercando a la casa principal de los souma.

Cuando el carro se detuvo frente a la puerta principal y el chofer abrio la puerta, la chica de cabello café sentia una tension en el lugar, no igual a aquella primera vez que fue, cuando hatori la invito, no, esta era diferente, era una tension, un ambiente pesado que hacia que Tohru respirara cada vez mas rapido. Aun asi, se dirigio a la casa principal pasando por el hermoso jardin que lo rodeaba y con la ligera sospecha de que alguien la vigilaba.

Cuando al fin llego al portal de la casa, Hatori la estaba esperando en la entrada, su Mirada estaba igual de seria, pero esta vez, parecia que queria decir algo… algo que no podia mostrarlo con palabras pero que en sus pupilas azules demostraba claramente.

—Hola Hatori— saludo Tohru con una sonrisa.

—Hola… que bueno que llegaste— dijo mientras le hacia una seña a Tohru para que lo siguiera.

Caminaron por un pasillo sin decir nada, haciendo el ambiente mas pesado aun, si eso era posible, hasta que llegaron a una puerta la cual Hatori abrio y le indico a Tohru que entrara.

La habitacion era grande, habia una mesa en el centro, donde se encontraban unas tazas con té y algunos bocados, habia 2 mesitas de noche en cada orilla de las paredes, ambos tenian jarrones con hermosas flores, de ahi en fuera, la pieza estaba muy vacia, parecia mas bien un salon.

— Tendras que esperar un poco… Akito pronto vendra… Tohru… tienes miedo?— le dijo con un tono de preocupacion.

—Pues… yo… NO, para nada— contesto mientras sonreia muy a su estilo.

—De todas formas recuerda que yo estare cerca para ayudarte… de acuerdo?—

—Si! nn —

—Me tengo que ir… suerte… — finalizo mientras cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a alejarse.

+ Todo esta tan… callado, aunque se pueden oir el canto de los pajaros… eso me tranquiliza + Camina hacia la puerta que da al patio y al llegar la abre un poco+ es tan hermoso este jardin… con tantas flores y unas aves preciosas volando y cantando…a la luz de la luna+

En eso uno de los tantos pajaros que habia en el jardin descendio lento para posarce en la mano que Tohru le habia extendido.

— Que linda eres! — exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

—Asi que a ti tambien te tienen confianza…— dijo una voz fria por detras de Tohru que hizo que el pajaro hechara a volar mientras esta volteaba sorprendida para ver a un joven de cabellos negros.

—Akito… —dijo bajo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Acaso no te enseñaron a saludar jovencita ?— dijo caimando hacia ella con cierto aire de importancia.

—Ah, es cierto, Gomen! … buenas noches Akito — dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—mejor… mucho mejor— dice mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en su rostro.— Bien, sientate—

— Hai!— dice mientras se sienta cerca de uno de los extremos de la mesa.

—Te preguntaras para que te he mandado llamar, no es asi? —

— ……. Mjm — murmuro mientras asentia un poco con la cabeza.

— jeje… te llame para confesarte algo que ignoras hasta ahora… algo que puede cambiar tu vida inclusive para siempre… — esto ultimo hizo que Tohru abriera mucho los ojos.

— y que es eso?— pregunto con gran duda.

Akito solo se le quedo mirando mientras otra sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro, como si el temor y la duda que mostraba Tohru le agradara e incluso lo disfrutara.

————————————————————————————————————

Por otra parte…..

— mmmmm…. — Musitaba un chico mientras que sus ojos violaceos se fijaban en el relog — ya es tarde… y Toru no aparece… que estara haciendo? —

Impaciente por la tardanza de la chica, el principe decidio que debia ir a ver que pasaba y así se dirigio a la puerta del edificio.

— Yukiiii! — grito una voz antes de que entrara — Hola!.

—Momiji…. — le contesto con una sonrisa.

—Vienes a buscar a Tohru… no es asi?— pregunto el pequeño Rubio mientras sonreia mucho.

—Si.. La has visto, se supone que debio salir hace rato— contesto Yuki mientras miraba nuevamente su relog.

— Lo siento, pero es que ella no va a poder irse contigo—

— O O A que te refieres con eso momiji?—

— Es que… — comenzo a tartamudear mientras pensaba que decirle + no puedo decirle que fue a la casa principal.. O se pondria muy tenso y preocupado, ademas, a Hatori no le gust aria que lo supiera + — Veraz, es que Tohru tuvo que ir a casa de su amiga Hanajima!— mintio de una manera demasiado creible.  
— O O?Con hanajima!.. Pero.. Porque?—

—Es que le avisaron que sentia mal el hermano de Hana.. (N/A Ana: Momiji sabia que Hana tenia un hermano? 0ó Nao: eeemmm… este… bueno dejemoslo como un pequeño secretito de autora. nn!) Y ya sabes que cuando sabe que alguien a quien aprecia esta mal.. Su impulso la hace ir sin pensarlo para ayudar—

— Ya veo… y se fue hace mucho? —dijoel principe sin sospechar del pequeño.

—No, pero dijo que tal vez pasaria la noche alla…. No te desanimes, ya veraz que mañana vas a poder verla nn—

— A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO! 0/0—

—Vamos yuki… sere mas chico que tú pero no soy tonto… se que quieres a Toh-ru jeje je XD— dijo esto ultimo con cierto sonsonete.

—yo…. — dijo el principe mirando al suelo.

—me lo vas a negar? Eh? 0ó— dijo con cierto tono burlesco.

—Ya me tengo que ir momiji… porque si no Shigure y el gato tonto se van a preocupar porque no regreso con Tohru— dijo dando media vuelta y caimando rapido para salir de la situation.

— LO SABIA! XD —exclamo el pequeño conejo mientras lo veia alejarse rapidamente y lo seguia.

————————————————————————————————————

Durante unos minutos el silencio habia reinado en ese cuarto donde Tohru esperaba con mucho interes la confesion de Akito, mientras que este la atormentaba sin decirle nada aun.

— Dime porfavor que es eso que ignoro— volvio a preguntar con un poco de impaciencia y nervios.

—Te gusta vivir con los Souma?— pregunto mirandola de reojo aun con la sonrisa maliciosa.

—Claro que si! —exclamo Tohru con una sonrisa.

—Y eres feliz con ellos, eres feliz aun sabiendo que ellos estan hechizados? Eres feliz viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ellos? —

—Si, soy muy feliz al estar con ellos, desde que los conoci… y no me importa que esten hechizados.. Bueno si me importa, pero eso no significa no los aprecie por como son!— explico la Onigiri con mucho entuciasmo pero sin dejar de tener precaucion ante la persona con quien hablaba.

—Y si te dijiera que ellos te harian daño… pens arias lo mismo?—

—QUE, que quieres decir con eso? Ellos nunca me lastimarian! —

—Pero si lo hacen! Lo hacen inconsientemente querida— dijo mientras su sonrisa crecia mas.

—NO ES CIERTO! ERES UN MENTIROSO! — exclamo Tohru sin querer creer que las personas que mas le demostraban cariño y afecto, serian capaces de dañarla.

Tohru estaba apunto de salir aun sin importar que Akito pudiera dañarla, solo sabia que queria salir lo mas pronto possible de ese lugar, para dejar a ese horrendo ser ahi y no verlo nunca mas.

—Creelo si quieres! —grito akito deteniendo en seco a Tohru — Pero por si no losabes… tu tambien estas empezando a estar enchizada como nosotros!— dijo mirandola fijamente.

—Que! —

—Asi es, estas siendo hechizadapoco a poco… pero…. Era obvio que no te des cuenta… porque como ningun muchacho te abrazaria—

Tohru no podia creerlo, era imposible.. O no? Ella, siendo hechizada, conviritendose en Nagual?

—Entiendo que no me crees, eso es obvio… asi que.. Tendre que mostrartelo…—dijo acercandose a Tohru.

Y una vez que la tuvo en frente le dio un abrazo, Tohru estaba mega roja y esperaba que pronto se escuchara el PUFF tipico pero el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y Akito no se convertia.

—No… n-no puede ser— decia la joven muy confundida— Porque, porque no te has transformado?—.

—Ahora entiendes lo que digo— contesto el chico de cabello Negro empujandola, haciendo que la chica callera al suelo aturdida—Estas siendo hechizada poco a poco.

—Pero.. Porque? Como?— dijo la onigiri aun en el suelo.

—En verdad quieres saberlo?…Pues bien, la razon es esta: Tu estas sufriendo este cambio porque hay Soumas que estan interesados en ti.—le explico en un tono lugubre y muy frio.

—Eso no imposible!—

—Por que eres tan terca? Entiende de una vez, quieres que te lo explique de otra forma, bien, estas siendo hechizada, convirtiendote en nagual porque algunos Soumas idiotas se enamoraron de ti!—dijo con odio.

—Mentira! Dudo mucho que a alguien le guste y ademas, no puede ser cierto porque a kanna nunca le paso nada—

—Eso fue… porque a la entrometida de kanna solo la queria un Souma—.

+Eso quiere decir que… hay mas de un Souma interesado en mi+ penso mientras se sonrojaba.

—Si no quieres convertirte en un nagual cualquiera… tienes dos opciones, la primera es que te vayas lejos de la casa de shigure.. Antes de que se te declaren los Soumas—

—Qu pasaria si se declararan— pregunto armada de valor para saber.

—Te convertiras en un nagual repugnante cualquiera, y tendrias que escojer a alguno, haciedo que a los otros se les borre la memoria o sean aislados de ti—

—Y.. hay otra opcion? —exclamo Tohru con una Mirada triste, puesto que no se queria ir de la casa a la cual ella consideraba un verdadero hogar, ni tampoco queria que se olvidaran de ella.

—Si… si llegara a pasar que se te declaren o que te enteres… solo YO puedo ayudarte, asi que, si te interesa saber … tendras que venir aqui . Y hablar conmigo.. Y tal vez, decida ayudarte.—

………………….

—————————————————————————————————–——

Un Nuevo dia comenzaba, toda la gente estaba despertando, todos estaban felices por el hermoso dia que se pronosticaba seria, todos, menos una joven que iba caminando rumbo a su casa con un semblante sombrio.

En efecto, era Tohru, que a pesar de que Hatori insistio muchas veces en llevarla a casa de Shigure ella se nego. En esos momentos tan solo queria caminar, pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando. Pensar en las palabras de Akito. Ese maldito, otra vez se estaba saliendo con la suya, ya que en las opciones que le daba, siempre saldria sufriendo alguien.

Despues de caminar un rato, al fin pudo ver la casa de Shigure, donde sabia la estarian esperando muy preocupados.

+acaso… acaso ellos sabran sobre esto, que diran cuando llegue… de seguro estaran muy molestos, que voy a hacer! Como les explico lo que paso anoche… pero sobretodo… como decirles que me estoy convIrtiendo en nagual+ pensaba la chica que parecia que no queria llegar.

Cuando ya se acercaba una voz familiar hizo que se tranquilizara y sonriera.

—GUTEN MORGEN TOHRU!— grito el pequeño conejo.

—Momiji! nn— dijo saludandolo —que haces aqui?—

—Tohru, no te preocupes, les dije a los otros qu estabas en casa de hanajima… asi que tu solo di que estaba bien—

—Que estaba bien?—dijo Tohru confundida.

Una vez que abrio la puerta, vio la escena y vio a un muy enojado Kyo (N/A:no es novedad.. Verdad?) viendo la tele, mientras que en las escaleras estaba sent ado un preocupado y serio Yuki que solo la miraba fijamente, mientras que en el sillon estab un muy sonriente Shigure que la saludaba con gran alegria.

—Tohru, que bueno que regresaste, estabamos muy preocupado por ti— dijo mientras se abanicaba.

—descuiden solo fui a casa de .. Hana!—mintio recordando las palabras de momiji.

—y como esta su hermano?—pregunto Yuki.

—AH+a esto se referia momiji+ esta bien, ya esta mejor— dijo algo roja.

Sin embargo al ver a cada uno de los rostros de los ahi presentes, se le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Akito, haciendo que su Mirada se posara en el suelo y amenazaran unas lagrimas por salir.

—Disculpen.. Tengo… que ir… a mi cuarto— dijo casi en sollozos.

—Te encuentras bien Honda?—dijo Yuki deteniendola un momento.

—Si, descuida…—dijo sin verlo y dirigiendose a su cuarto.

Kyo no decia nada, estaba muy enojado, no precisamente con ella, si no porque habia planeado confesar algo y cuando al fin se habia armado de valor, todo se vino abajo. Todos estaban pensando que Tohru estaba cansada por "cuidar a un enfermo"Sin imaginar que la Onigiri en su cuarto estaba sollozando y preguntandose que era lo que debia hacer…..

Continuara

—————————————————————————————–——————

Nao: Hola! Otra vez!. Espero que les halla gustado el 2 capitulo de mi fic. Ya se soy cruel.. Porque estoy haciendo sufrir a Tohru. Pero era necesario para la trama del fic. Que opcion creen que elija Tohru? Y que estara tramando Akito al decirle que tal vez la ayude?  
No se pierdan el 3 capitulo! En cuanto a lo de con quien se queda… AUN NO SE! ESTA ABIERTA LA LISTA DE OPCIONES! Asi que pueden decirme cual es su favorito… y tomare en cuenta sus opiniones.

Bien, ahora pasare a los REVIEWS!

Primero que nada antes de agradecer a cada uno personalmente debo decirles en general… GRACIAS! SON UN ENCANTO, espero que les guste este capitulo! Y porfis comentenme que les parece, recuerden que sus ideas y opiniones me hacen mejorar un poco mas al escribir. JEJE

Lady Palas: Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Bueno, pues claro que Yuki es una opcion para Tohru, asi que no pierdas las esperanzas de que se quede con el. (A mi tambien me gustaria que se quedara con el en parte)

Marina-Chan Q: Bueno, Kyo es la segunda opcion que tengo para Tohru, y como dije, todo puede pasar… no dudes que de repente me entre la loquera y lo ponga con Tohru (Kyo es tan lindo aunque no lo quiera admitir!)

Joe the time traveler: Pues.. NO ME DEJAS MUCHAS OPCIONES! — —! Porque no aceptas a ninguno de mis candidatos! Inclusive no aceptas a "pera" y eso que no sabes ni quien es! Bueno, espero que con este capitulo cambies de parecer y si no, como quiera me esforzare para que aceptes a algun candidato! XD

N/As: Esperamos les haya gustado y que nos dejen sus reviews y comentarios…  
pregunten lo que sea, les contestaremos y tambien agradeceremos bastante por decirnos lo que piensan.  
HASTA PRONTO!

Este fic se lo dedico a todos mis lectores… pero especialmente a mi amigo joe quientambien me dedico uno y espero pueda ver pronto. 


	3. Confesiones tras confesiones y la desapa

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fruit Basket no me pertenecen… son de Natsuki Takaya. (ojala y fueran mios… snif snif T T) pero la trama del fic si es mio.. Asi que.. Preparense para lo que les espera.. Muajajajjaja! XD

Nao: Hola de Nuevo! Si, soy yo, como estan? Espero que les este yendo muy bien! Aqui tengo mi 3 capitulo de Fruit Basket. QUE LO DISFRUTEN!.

TERCER CAPITULO: Confesiones tras confesiones y la desaparicion.

En un consultorio dentro de la casa principal Souma, un hombre alto, de cabello Negro y ojos azules caminaba de un lado a otro sostiendo una tablilla con documentos y observandola sin parar, mas no le prestaba la minima atencion ya que sus pensamientos estaban sumidos en otros asuntos.

— maldicion— susurro sentandose en su silla.

Habia pasado la noche preocupado por la joven de cabello café, no solo por el hecho de que estaba con Akito, sino porque temia lo que pudiera hacerle, por eso, una vez que la vio salir, corrio a su encuentro poniendole una mano en el hombro como diciendole: descuida, yo te protegere o cuentas conmigo. No se sintio ni aliviado ni conforme cuando la joven le mostro una sonrisa, ya que el sabia que no era sincera, que algo le atormentaba y que no podria con ello.

Ahora estaba en su despacho, sin poder saber que hacer, con la duda y con el miedo de que Akito la hubiese dañado… con la certeza de que no era normal que no hubiera aceptado que la llevara a casa de Shigure y verla caminar con desgano.

— Sera que…. —comenzo a decir Hatori mientras miraba la foto que tenia de Kanna —No… eso no es posible— dijo con duda de su misma respuesta, al ver que cada vez que recordaba la sonrisa de Kanna tambien se le venia a la cabeza el rostro de Tohru.

————————————————————————————————————

Dentro de la casa de Shigure el ambiente estaba tenso, la Onigiri no habia bajado aun, Yuki habia tratado de subir y preguntar que era lo que pasaba, pero cuando entreabrio la puerta, la vio dormida, asi que solo se limito a taparla bien con las cobijas y salir de ahi lo mas silenciosamente posible.

Kyo por su parte estaba como de costumbre en el techo, estaba recostado con los brazos en la cabeza viendo el cielo con la incertidumbre de que era lo que haria cuando viera a Tohru y que le diria despues.

+ Como le hare… necesito verla a solas, porque tengo que decirle esto que me carcome por dentro.. Pero como… y en donde?…+

— QUE HACES KYO!— pregunto muy alegre Momiji haciendo que Kyo casi se cayera del techo por el susto y que sus orejas de gato aparecieran mostrando tambien sus colmillos en su boca.

—QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUI! — le dijo mostrandole un puño.

—Es que como estabas tan solo y callado, pues queria saber que te pasaba… ademas, eres el unico que no ha dicho nada desde que llego Tohru—

—Y porque tengo que decir precisamente algo de esa tonta! —contesto Kyo molesto.

—No se, tal vez porque te preocupa— contesto Momiji con una sonrisa tierna.

—Grrr… QUE NO TE DEDICAS A MOLESTAR A ALGUIEN MAS MOCOSO!— pregunto con una gran verruga en la cabeza.

— Pues, la verdad, es que todos estan ocupados! Shigure esta siendo vigilado por su ayudante, ya que mañana tiene que entregar el escrito.. Y aunque Shigure lo escribio desde hace una semana, solo la esta haciendo sufrir como es su costumbre, y Yuki se fue a su base confidencial (N/A Ana: Oye… Momiji sabia que Yuki tenia una base confidencial? ¬¬ Nao: Ejem… ——! Dejemoslo en pequeños secretitos de autora… jeje) Por eso creo que el unico que me queda… ERES TU KYO! XD— le contesto el pequeño conejo con mucho entusiasmo.

+ Uno de estos dias lo mato….. Grrrrr+ penso el pelinaranja resignandose un poco ante el pequeño Rubio que se habia trepado en sus hombros sonriendole.

————————————————————————————————————

+ Me siento algo pesada… es como si la cama fuera de repente tan… tan grande…+ penso una joven de cabellos cafes mientras abria pesadamente los ojos. —Que … que hora sera?— dijo mientras buscaba el despertador — mmmm? … QUE? YA SON LAS 2:00! NO PUEDE SER, ME QUEDE DORMIDA AY, EL DESAYUNO , MEJOR DICHO LA COMIDA AUUU……. O — grito con ojos en espiral.

Mientras Tohru estaba casi al borde de la desesperacion, cambiandose como de rayo y corriendo de un lado a otro sin parar, se detuvo en seco… para despues mirar fijamente a la ventana…. Desde hacia dias que el cielo le parecia mas hermoso, era como si de repente… quisiera saltar y via jar por el cielo, flotar entre las nubes, sentir el calor del sol…

Toc toc toc

Unos pequeños golpesitos en la puerta la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante, pasa!— dijo con la voz algo apagada.  
Entonces fue cuando vio entrar a una niña muy linda con cabello café claro y ojos del mismo color.

—Hola amiga… vine a ver como estabas… te extrañe nn— dijo la pequeña con una tierna voz.

Tohru la miro por intantes sin moverse… para luego tener la misma reaccion que siempre tenia cuando la veia.

— Waaaa! Gracias! Te quiero muuuuucho kisa!— exclamo mientras se abalanzo sobre ella dandole un gran abrazo que fue correspondido por la pequeña.

Pero en ese instante y por mucho que deseara que no sucediera… pasó… los recuerdos de la conversacion con Akito la noche anterior hicieron que su rostro cambiara recorded aun aquellas palabras antes de irse…  
Flash Back " Espero que decidas pronto querida Tohru… porque si te conviertes en Nagual… no sera facil saber que animal seras… y peor aun, no sabrias que hacer…jeje… y recuerda que… si tienes problemas…. Solo YO puedo ayudarte… pero claro esta, tendrias que convencerme primero.  
Fin del Flash Back

—Pasa algo Tohru?— comento kisa con algo de preocupacion en sus ojos al ver el rostro serio y triste de la joven.

bum bum —movio negativamente la cabeza mientras fingia una sonrisa.

Toc toc

—Adelante!—

—Perdon por interrumpir asi Honda… pero es que venia por Kisa, porque le voy a ayudar con una tarea que no entiende bien.—Comento con voz tranquila y serena el principe.

—Ve kisa, es mejor que cumplas con tus deberes primero… y asi yo podre ir de compras para la cena… prepare lo que mas te gusta… huevos con cebollin!— dijo Tohru con entusiasmo.. Pero aun se podia ver preocupacion y tristeza en su rostro.

—De acuerdo— dijo separandose de Tohru y saliendo del cuarto, mientras era seguida por Yuki que se detuvo antes de salir para ver de Nuevo a la Onigiri.

—Estas bien?… —

—eh? OO—

—Es que… es como si estuvieras preocupada, recuerda que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea… —dijo acercandose a ella para luego acercar su rostro mas— Que te parece si mas tarde vamos a la base confidencial?—

—Que? O/O —dijo muy sorprendida.

—Es que quiero mostrarte algo… te gust aria ir?— dijo regalandole una sonrisa algo seductora.

— Claroquesícomonó! —dijo tan rapido que casi ni se entendio.

—Eh ? Iras ?—

—S-si!—

— nn de acuerdo! Nos vemos despues de las compras!— Finalizo mientras se alejaba por la puerta.

Otra vez la joven de cabello café se habia quedado sola, el silencio era algo pesado y Tohru aun no salia de su asombro. Despues de unos minutos pudo reaccionar y comenzo a prepararse para salir de compras. Cuando bajaba las escaleras se topo con Kyo quien se quedo frente a ella sonrojado y sin poder hablar, siendo seguido por la joven que hacia lo mismo.

—Hola.. Tohru— saludo al fin kyo rompiendo el silencio.

—Ah.. Hola kyo, como estas?—

—vas a salir?— pregunto al ver que la joven tenia el bolso colgado al hombro.

— Si, voy a hacer las compras para la cena! —

—y que vamos a cenar hoy?… porque ya estoy teniendo hambre—

—Pues lo use mas le gusta a kisa! Huevos con cebollin!…..—

Kyo: ° °

Tohru: n n

El silencio reino durante un rato hasta que la Onigiri se dio cuenta del error.

—AHH! Perdon Kyo, gomen gomen, es que como kisa vino de visita pensaba hacerle lo que le gusta! Pero te hare algo mas! OoO—

—D-descuida… tu… tu solo preparate para cocinar bien… ùú!— dijo disimulando su enojo.

—Bueno.. Ya me voy!— dijo bajando rapido para salir.

—Ten cuidado y no andes de distraida—

—De acuerdo! n n —dijo mientras se pegaba en el marco de la puerta por no prestar atencion! — auu…T.T—

—LO PRIMERO QUE TE DIGO Y LO PRIMERO QUE HACES! ÒÓ—

— Jejeje… hasta luego— dijo saliendo.

—tonta… — murmuro mientras sonreia con ternura y cariño.

Despues de haber comprado todo para la cena, comenzo el recorrido de regreso.. Y una vez que llego a la casa de shigure, vio un carro parado afuera. Se parecia mucho al carro que la habia llevado a la casa Principal, entro y se dio cuenta de que no habia nadie dentro de la casa, se dirigo a la cocina y dejo las compras en su lugar respectivo, y cuando iba a comenzar a hacer la cena, oyo voces y decidio ir a ver que pasaba.

— Entiendan, tienen que irse un tiempo de la casa de Shigure…a un campamento— les explicaba Hatori.

—Pero porque Diablos tengo que ir?— reclamo kyo furioso.

—Son ordenes de Akito—

—Pero… y porque tenemos que ir todos?— preguntaba momiji.

— Es cierto… que esta ocultando Akito— Dijo el raton.

— Dice que han descuidado su regimen, su postura, solo sera un par de semanas… y que sera un entrenamiento—

— No es justo! — comenzo a hacer berrinche Momiji.— Se supone que estamos en vacaciones de verano… y ademas, taniamos planeado llevar a Tohru al festival de verano y a la playa!—

—Teniamos? —Dijieron kyo, yuki y shigure al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, kisa y yo lo habiamos planeado.. Y pensabamos comentarselo a ustedes esta noche.. Por eso fue que vinimos… Haru tambien estuvo de acuerdo.. Y el dijo que vendria despues— explico muy sonriente mientras abrazaba a kisa y esta sonreia.

—Pues las ordenes de Akito son muy claras…y se iran lo mas pronto posible segun me dijo— explico mientras encendia un cigarro.

—Que tan pronto es pronto?— Quiso saber Kisa.

— Mañana…—

—MAÑANA!— exclamaron todos.

+ Mañana? … + penso Tohru que estaba escuhando y viendo todo desde unos arbustos.

—No, yo no pienso irme asi como asi… y menos dejar a Tohru en las vacaciones sola!— comenzo a llorar Momiji.

Hatori le hizo una seña a Shigure y este en seguida asintio con la cabeza y se llevo a kisa y a momiji al auto, mientras Hatori se quedaba con Kyo y Yuki.

—Es cierto, no podemos dejar a Honda sola… — dijo Yuki mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—O con el tonto de Shigure!— exclamo Kyo.—Lo hace para alejarnos de ella cierto? Lo hace para dañarla… que Diablos tiene pensado! — dijo poniendoce en posicion de combate.

—No podemos hacer nada, tenemos que seguir las ordenes… siempre ha sido asi, y no podemos evitarlo— respondio el dragon con la misma voz seria de siempre.

—TAL VEZ USTEDES NO PODRAN HACER NADA… PERO YO ME QUEDARE, NO ME IMPORTA QUE AKITO ESTE DE ACUERDO O NO! — comenzo a gritar Kyo ya cansado de la actitud de Hatori y Yuki—Y NO PIENSO DARLE EL GUSTO DE VER A TOHRU SUFRIR.. PRIMERO LO MATO!…..Porque yo…. Porque yo…— dijo dudando un poco.

+ Kyo.. En verdad.. Tu… + comenzo a decir Tohru sorprendida y a la vez asustada.

—Yo quiero a Tohru con todo mi corazon! — dijo al fin el gato mientras agachaba la cabeza y golpeaba el suelo.

Yuki y Hatori se quedaron atonitos ante tal confesion, nunca se hubieran imaginado que el gato diria algo asi.

—Ughh…— Tohru sintio de repente un dolor en su pecho, fue como un calambre que le recorrio y que hizo que se sintiera rara.

Y cuando todo parecia que no podia ponerse mas tenso, la voz de Yuki rompio el breve silencio.

—yo… yo tambien me quedare con ella… no importa que Akito se niegue, no pienso dejarla sola— La voz de el principe parecia ser mas un murmullo, y es que aun tenia miedo a Akito, pero no podia dejar que el baka-neko se adelantara y le quitara a la persona que el mas queria y a la cual desde hace dias queria declararsele pero que no habia podido.

—Ja! No me digas que ahora tu vas a enfrentar a Akito —Comento el gato con sarcasmo—El siempre ha sido tu peor miedo.. Y ademas tu siempre has sido su consentido… no eres mas que un principito debil y cobard..…—

Un golpe por parte del joven de ojos violaceos hizo que Kyo acabara a varios metros de el, en su Mirada se veia un odio y un recor que nunca antes habia mostrado, al parecer, los comentarios del pelinaranja habian hecho que el principe sacara todo su poder.

—Maldito.. AHORA VERAZ! —Kyo se abalanzo hacia Yuki, comenzaron a pelear, los golpes del gato eran evadidos facilmente, mientras que los de el raton golpeaban duro a su oponente.

—Ni creas que te dejare facilmente llevarte a Honda— exclamo el principe mientras lanzaba otro ataque.

—Ni yo tampoco! Al fin he confesado mis sentiemientos y no pienso dejar de pensar asi!— dijo esquivandolo y dandole una patada.—Ademas, tu no tienes el valor de admitir lo que sientes—

—Ah si?… Pues no es que te incumba pero… — se paro y luego le lanzo un golpe directo— yo…— golpeo a kyo lanzandolo por los aires y haciendolo caer estrepitosamente— Yo amo a Honda tanto como para enfrentar mis peores miedos, cambiar completamente… y defenderla— acabo mirandolo de reojo.

+No!… Ughh… me duele… +Tohru cayo de rodillas al sentir nuevamente ese calambre recorriendole y el dolor en su pecho.

Hatori habia estado observando todo sin decir o hacer nada, estaba reflexionando y observando la situacion.

Kyo se incorporo ante tal confesion… estaba tan enojado que las heridas no le importaban… la batalla que ambos habian evitado tanto tiempo… se habia desatado. Ambos se pusieron en posicion de pelea… se lanzaron uno contra el otro y cuando iban a atacarse de Nuevo… una silueta los detuvo a ambos en seco.

—Tohru…— murmuro Hatori preocupado al ver el semblante de la joven.

—Honda! — exclamo el principe.

—Tohru!— grito Kyo al verla.

Su rostro tenia algunas lagrimas, estaba asustada y a la vez adolorida, tenia sus manos en el pecho, presionandolo levemente, sus ojos trataban de ocultar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir y su rostro se veia palido.

—Por favor… ya no… no.. no se peleen… —Una lagrima broto sin poder contenerse mas— No, no lo soporto, no soporto… verlos pelear… por favor— al acabar de decir esto agacho la cabeza y unos sollozos se escucharon levemente.

Los jovenes estaban soreprendidos y a la vez confndidos… acaso Tohru habia escuchado todo?

Tohru estaba de pie a unos metros de ellos, lagrimas de sal rodaban por sus mejillas, no sabia que hacer…. y fue cuando lo sintio… sintio una debilidad incredible y una opresion en su pecho… que hizo que recordara lo que menos deseaba oir o ver:

Flash Back "—Que pasaria si se declaran o me llegara a enterar?— pregunto Tohru.

—Te convertiras en un nagual repugnante cualquiera— Contesto Akito."

Fin del Flash back.

+No… no.. no puede ser… no puedo dejar que me vean, quese preocupen por mi.. lo mejor sera.. Sera esconderme hasta que pueda decirles+ penso.

Y en un instante Tohru comenzo a correr en direccion del bosque(N/A:aclarando que las tierras de los Soumas son grandes y parece bosque) Yuki y Kyo la persiguieron al instante tratandola de alcanzar, mientras que Hatori se apresuraba a subir al coche por su equipo de medicina por si se llegara a necesitar.

Aunque la onigiri sentia que no podria por mucho tiempo, continuo… estaba demasiado alterada como para pensar, solo corria, tal vez por inercia, miles de cosas rondaban en su cabeza, se empezaba a sentir mareada… tanto que sin querer tropezo y comenzo a caer por un extremo del camino, cuando se detuvo en unos arbustos, miro que habia caido bastante lejos, pudo divisar a Yuki y a Kyo corriendo… al parecer no se habian percatado de que estaba ahi.

Continuo caimando mas despacio, necesitaba descansar, se sentia… tan debil. Al fin se refugio en una pequeña cueva y termino por recostarse y quedarse dormida.

— ——————————————————————————————————

Ya habia llegado la noche, Los dos jovenes Soumas no habian encontrado a la joven por mas que la buscaron, Momiji y Kisa estaban con Haru, no sabian nada del asunto, asi lo habia decidio Shigure cuando le conto todo lo sucedido Hatori, lo que menos hacia falta ahora era mas preocupasiones. No habia ni rastro de Tohru y parecia que ni el Neko ni el Nezumi harian las pases.

—Que crees que debamos hacer?— pregunto Shigure muy serio.

(N/A: Wuau! Shigure serio? Eso si es algo increible.)

— Lo mas recommendable seria esperar hasta mañana, si para mañana no aparece, tendre que comunicarselo a Akito— dijo fumando un cigarrillo— Y que crees que pase con esos dos?—.

—Descuida… ya entenderan..se que lo haran… por ella, lo que será, será— comento mientras trataba de sonreir.

————————————————————————————————————

La luna se asomaba ya en el cielo, haciendo que la noche no fuera tan oscura. Unas rayos de luna hicieron que Tohru despertara… se sentia tan rara.

—Donde estoy, ah.. Si, ya recorde… snif, mamá… que estoy haciendo?— dijo levantandose, pero sin querer se cayó de golpe, no habia podido pararse.  
+ me siento rara… no puedo moverme normalmente… me siento mas pequeña… porque+ pensaba mientras se ponia de Nuevo de pie con dificultad.

Una vez que se logro poner de pie, sintio un escalofrio… no compendia que le pasaba.

+Me duele mi mano.. Ha de ser por la caida… + penso mientras la miraba para ver si se habia cortado—QUEEEE! No, no puede ser!— dijo mirando ahora su Nueva y diferente mano de nagual.

Continuara…  
————————————————————————————————————

Nao: Pues bien, este ha sido el 3 capitulo de mi fic… ya se! ya lo se! soy demasiado cruel! Porque estoy haciendo sufrir a Tohru… y tambien a los soumas. Pero ya veran que poco a poco todo ira mejorando (espero — —!). Y las preguntas que ahoran intrigaran son: En que nagual creen que se convirtio Tohru? Kyo y Yuki seran los unicos en amar a la joven o Habra alguien mas? Akito se enterara de la desperation de la onigiri? Si quieren saber esto y otras cosas, esperen el capitulo 4 de LOVING YOU. XD Bueno, estoy tratando de mejorar cada vez mas y es gracias a ustedes! Les agradesco muchisimo sus reviews! SON UN ENCANTO! No duden en decir sugerencias y opiniones asi como sus preguntas… PORQUE LAS CONTESTARE CON GUSTO! 

Y ahora, pasare con cada uno personalmente…

Lady Palas: Bueno, primero que nada, gracias! Sabes, momiji si es algo dificil de comprender… pero me encanta su forma de ser (Ana dice que me paresco a el en su caracter y por eso puedo escribirlo taaann bien nn). Y perdon si soy intrigosa… pero es que me gusta dejar con la espinita…. Jejeje ûû. Espero que me digas que opinas de este capitulo.. OJALA Y TE HAYA GUSTADO! Bueno hasta luego amiga. No dejes de comunicarte.

Marina-Chan Q:Hola! Sabes, me encanto tu idea de hacer 2 finales para el fic, es muy Buena idea (aunque puede que sean 3... Eso depende de ustedes) Asi podre hacer realidad su peticion de con quien se queda Tohru… sin embargo deben saber (como un adelantito) que ellos 2 no seran los unicos! Bueno amiga, sigue mandando tus opiniones… nos vemos!

Joe the time traveler: Bueno… ¬¬ no me sorprende del todo tu opinion del fic… te conosco desde hace mucho y sabia que serias el critico mas fuerte de todos… pero debes saber que… NO ME RENDIRE! n n… bueno, como quiera se que te gusta el fic (aunque te cueste admitirlo) y recuerda… te lo dedico a ti! Nos vemos.

Keiichi Segawa: Bueno, pues… gracias por tu review! Y pues… ya vez! Aqui esta el 3 capitulo terminado.. Espero publican pronto el 4... Asi que.. Nos vemos!

N/As: Esperamos les haya gustado y que nos dejen sus reviews y comentarios…  
pregunten lo que sea, les contestaremos y tambien agradeceremos bastante por decirnos lo que piensan.  
HASTA PRONTO!

Este fic se lo dedico a todos mis lectores… pero especialmente a mi amigo joe quien tambien me dedico uno y espero pueda ver pronto. 


	4. Como pueden ser tan fuertes?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fruit Basket no me pertenecen… son de Natsuki Takaya. (ojala y fueran mios… snif snif T T) pero la trama del fic si es mio.. Asi que.. Preparense para lo que les espera.. Muajajajjaja! XD

Nao: ZzZzZzZzZzZz — + — ZzZzZz

Ana: ¬¬ ….. — —! Ya que… bueno, como estan? Espero que bien. Como veran, Nao esta algo cansada… es que ha tenido una semana agitada especialmente porque ha estado viajando. Pero eso no la detuvo para escribir el sig. Captilo de su fic. (mientras al fondo de donde se encuentra Ana, se ve a Nao dormida sobre el escritorio de la compu) Pero les confieso algo… lo que la ha motivado a continuar con su labor es sin duda sus reviews… y no duden que se los contestara pron… (se detiene al escuchar un ruidito)

Nao: yaaaawwwnnnnn (estirandose) ….mmmmm…. —o— que hora es? (dice algo modorris) 0.— (esta carita insinua que esta abriendo un ojo para mirar el reloj) …. QUE! Ay no, OoO se me hizo tarde para presentar el capitulo, que hago(dice corriendo de un lado a otro levantando una nubecita de polvo).

Ana: Nao…. ¬o¬

Nao: (sigue corriendo sin parar)

Ana: ¬¬ …. No tiene remedio, no queria hacerlo… pero ni modo (le mete el pie a Nao que seguia corriendo ya casi haciendo sanja, lo que le provoca una caida estilo anime que trae como consecuencia que Nao se estampe contra el suelo muy duro).

Nao: TOT buaaaaa.. Me dolio… porque lo hiciste?

Ana: XD jajajajajajaja es que… jajajaja … lo hice… jajajaja para que … para que presentaras el capitulo… JAJAJAJAJA (dice sin parar de reir)

Nao: ¬O¬ Ya me las pagaras… +aunque me sorprende que se este riendo delante de los demas… 0.0+ Bueno… pues… ahora si, ya bien despierta(y con un chichon en la frente) aqui les presento… MI 4 CAPITULO! QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

(Ana al fondo sigue riendose sin parar porque la forma en que cayo nao, fue parecida al estilo de la mama de sakura kinomoto)

Ana: XD JajaJajaJaja

Nao: Ò Ó

CAPITULO 4: Como es que pueden ser tan fuertes?. (pregunta de Tohru a los Soumas)

Tohru no podia salir de su asombro…. Estaba alterada, no solo por lo que acababa de escuchar anteriormente, si no porque ahora, lo que antes era su tierna y blanca mano, estaba cubierta por plumas de vivos colores. Su estatura era muy pero muy pequeña y en lugar de sus suaves labios, tenia un piquito que movia al hablar.

—OoO que fue lo que me paso, en que me transforme!—decia mientras corria de una forma muy curiosa a un pequeño arrollito que estaba cerca, y al mirarse no pudo dissimilar su gran asombro.— So-soy…. Un, un…. UN PAJARO!—

En efecto, la que antes era una jovencita alegre de cabello café y una gran sonrisa… se habia convertido en un pequeño pajaro (del tamaño de un canario) con la mayor parte de su plumaje color café, a excepecion de lo que era su rostro que estaba de color crema y las plumas de sus alas y cola, que eran de color rojo y y un tenue rosa.

Sin poder saber que hacer, la onigiri se volvio a sentar como lo haria si tuviera su forma humana. Estaba tan sorprendida que no sabia exactamente que hacer, sentia ganas de llorar sin parar, tenia ganas de correr y pedir ayuda, tenia ganas de tantas cosas mas… Pero no sabia que hacer, asi que opto por la primera opcion y juntando sus alas en su cara comenzo a llorar lentamente mientras que de su piquito salian, en lugar de sollozos tristez, un pequeño silbido que simulaba una cancion suave entonada en un murmullo profundo. Y asi permanecio hasta que el sueño la vencio nuevamente.

————————————————————————————————————

Mientras tanto, el amanecer ya se habia perdido por el sol que ahora estaba en medio del firmamento, clara seña de que era medio dia; en la casa de Shigure todo iba de mal en peor, no solo por la desaparicion de la joven y el enojo del neko y el nezumi que aunque no se hablaban causaban un ambiente sombrio en el lugar, si no porque shigure habia recibido una llamada que lo dejo helado… la llamada era tanto para el como para Hatori, de parte de Akito, que con tono burlon pregunto por los Soumas y por la que el consideraba la fea mas tonta que hubiese conocido. El inu no supo que decir mientras que el dragon se ponia pensativo, y acto seguido tomo su abrigo y salio con direccion a la casa principal.  
—presiento que lo que ocurrio tiene que ver con akito… y lo voy a averiguar— dijo antes de salir.

Shigure solo rogaba que la flor, la cual consideraba "su flor" estuviera bien, y que aunque era imposible de realizar pero que deseaba, todo volviera a ser como antes.

————————————————————————————————————

El sol le habia dado duro en la cara, lo cual la hizo salir del profundo sueño en el que habia caido. Mas, aunque habia despertado, no queria abrir los ojos, no podia.  
+todo fue un mal sueño, solo eso, en cuanto me despierte… estare en mi cama y me pondre a preparar el desayuno… si asi sera+ pensaba para si misma la onigiri.

Mas al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que… no, no fue asi, seguia con su forma de pajarito… seguia en la cueva que estaba cerca del arrollo, y seguia con el animo por los suelos.

—Me pregunto como es que yuki, kyo y los demas pueden soportar esto… como se acostumbraron?— se preguntaba a si misma mientras miraba sus alitas con detenimiento— O tal vez… —abrio mas los ojos—o tal vez aun no lo hacen, y por eso…. Es que no pueden ser felices… pero porque, porque no me di cuenta de ello? Porque no intente comprenderlos mas?… ahora se, como se deben sentir al saber quese transformaran en un animal… — sus ojos se empiezan a humdecer— perdon… ughh… perdonenme, ahora se por lo que han tenido que pasar toda su vida… snif, snif— cierra los ojos por un momento. —No, no debo seguir llorando… si ellos no lo hacen, yo tampoco lo hare, sere fuerte como ellos… y sere fuerte por ellos, ahora lo que debo hacer es tratar de buscar una solucion

Y asi, se logra parar, primero se le ocurrio que lo mejor era ir a casa de shigure… pero como? Todo parecia tan grande y ella tan pequeñita… solo habia una solucion… volar.

Tomo aire y luego trato de comenzar a correr sin parar para agarrar impulso, pero cayo mas de una vez por tropezarse con unas piedritas. Luego comenzo a dar saltos agitando las alas con brusquedad pero sin resultado, luego se subio a una piedra de tamaño considerable (para su estatura) y se avento agitando las alas, pero solo consiguio toparse contra el suelo porque tuvo algo de miedo y dejo de moverlas. Una vez que se vio cansada, con hambre y casi derrotada, un ruidito la hizo sobresaltarse… se volteo y se topo con el animalito que ella mas adoraba… el gato.

—Ven gatito, ven… que lindo eres…eres tan precioso— dijo mientras se acercaba por costumbre a querer acaricialo, pero en cuanto el felino vio a Tohru-pajarito, se puso en pose de ataque y comenzo a mostrar sus dientes— eh, gatito? Que te pasa? 0.0? … o no… lo olvide, no me ve como un amiga… me ve como su DESAYUNO! ToT— grito mientras corria como podia por el bosque, con el gato pisandole los talones.

Tohru pensaba que su fin estaba cerca, mientras corria sin parar, pero de pronto vio una mano que la invitaba a subirse y ella sin pensarlo dos veces se subio mientras el gato se detenia para luego brincar a querer alcazarla.

—Shu, Shu, gato, que no sabes que es malo atacar a animalitos mas indefensos que tu?…—dijo la voz auyentando al felino que se iba molesto por no haber obtenido su almuerzo.

+Fiu! Otro poco y no me salvo…+ penso la onigiri super cansada por el gra maraton.

—bien, creo que ya estas a salvo pequeño…parece que no puedes volar… bien, te cuidare mientras lo haces— comento la voz mientras miraba con determinacion al pajarito.

+Esa voz… esa voz solo puede ser de…+ comenzo a mirar el rostro de su Salvador. — RITSU!— grito al fin con felicidad y alivio.

—Uh? Un pajaro que habla?… °o°… AHHH ESTA EMBUJADO!— dijo mientras sin querer lo habia aventado muy alto, pues se habia asustado.

—Ahhhh! RITSU, SOY YO, TOHRU, TOHRU HONDA! AAAYYY — grito lo mas que pudo mientras venia en picada.

—Tohru?… Tohru eres tu? … AHHH GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMENNNNN! — decia mientras trataba de atraparla.

PLAF! … se oyo una vez que La pajarita cayera en manos de ritsu nuevamente.

— TOT PERDON, PIDO PERDON A TODO EL MUNDO POR LO QUE ACABO DE HACER, PERDON PERDON PERDOOONNN! —

—Descuida no me paso nada —trataba de calmar a ritsu que gritaba sin control —ademas… si no me hubieras ayudado, ese gato me hubera comido nn —dijo mientras sonreia.

—En… en verdad crees eso?— comento mientras se calmaba.

—Si!—.

—Gracias… lo siento pero es que me sorprendiste al estar asi… y por cierto, como es que paso?— le dijo mientras la acercaba mas a su rostro.

—Es.. Es algo muy largo de contar… —dijo sin saber si decirle o no.

—Te moleste con la pregunta? GOMEN! GOMEN! No debia ni siquiera abrir mi boca perdoname!—

—No, no es eso, es que… —se sonrojo— tengo un poco de habmbre.

—Y yo que no traje nada de comida…. Soy un fracaso T.T—

—Ritsu… no eres un fracaso, al contrario, eres alguien muy especial porque te preoccupies por mi… —

Hubo un silencio breve que hacia el ambiente un poco mas tranquilo.

—y dime… a donde piensas ir?—

+Es cierto… si Ritsu me ayuda puedo ir mas rapido.. Pero.. No se… en casa de Shigure todos se pondrian mas tensos…+ — quisiera ir a algun lugar donde pueda estar tranquila un poco, pueda comer algo y que me sienta segura…—

—Ah, ya se! conosco un lugar que tiene esas cualidades… de acuerdo… vamos!— dijo caminando en sentido opuesto al que llevaba antes de encontrar a Tohru.

+A donde iria Ritsu antes de encontrarlo?…. Y a donde vamos+ pensaba mientras se acurrucaba en las manos del mono.  
————————————————————————————————————

Hatori habia llegado hacia 1 hora a la casa principal, ya habia cumplido con el chequeo rutinario de este, y ahora estaba guardando todo su equipo de doctor en su maletin.

—Y bien… que paso con Tohru Honda?— pregunto el joven de cabellos negros mientras estaba sent ado en un cojin cerca del doctor.

—……— no sabia que decirle pero no podia ocultarle lo que pasaba, lo conocia, sabia como era — ella salio, y no ha vuelto aun.— fue lo unico a lo que atino a decirle.

—jeje… ya veo, asi que… opto por irse— dijo mientras sonreia.

—opto por irse? —repitio hatori mientras lo miraba fijamente y con la duda en su cabeza. —a que te refieres cpn eso?—

—mmmmghh. No tengo porque darte explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie… y me da igual lo que piensen, lo demas es asunto mio —se levanta del cojin y comienza a caminar en direccion al jardin — aunque… debo decirles —comenzo a decir mientras se volteaba un poco para verlo— que ella regresara… o lo que es mejor, ella vendra aqui… por mi.

Akito habia puesto mayor enfasis en lo ultimo que dijo, pues sabia o mejor dicho, presentia que el dragon no solo queria a esa joven, si no que tambien habia un sentimiento especial por ella, y que estas palabras harian intrigar al medico de la familia.

Mientras akito desaparecia, Hatori estaba enojado pero a la vez dudoso… que quiso decir akito con eso, acaso sabria lo que la joven iba a hacer, ella se fue por causa de lo que le dijo hacia 2 dias cuando la invito a la casa principal?

Tenia que buscar respuestas, pero mas que eso… tenia que encontrarla, tenia que saber si estaba bien.En efecto, no queria admitirlo antes, pero.. Lo sabia, dentro de su ser lo sabia, desde hacia un tiempo que el ya no veia a la onigiri como una pequeña a la que debia proteger, si no como a alguien a quien deseaba tener a su lado, con el, para que le hiciera sentir feliz, para que le alegrara la vida… habia queria evitar ese sentimiento, desde que Kanna se habia casado, penso que ya nunca iba a volver a encontrar el amor… pero, ella lo logro, logro que el viera una luz en su corazon la cual no dejaria que se extinguiera.

Analizaba cada recuerdo de lo que sentia, cada detalle de ella, cada acto agradable, una Mirada, todo. No lo dudo mas, se dirigio a su auto y se puso en marcha, iria a advertirle a Shigure y a los otros sobre lo dicho por akito, solo o con su ayuda la encontraria y la ayudaria asi tuviese que desvelarse, asi tuviese problemas con los jovenes que la amaban tambien, asi… supiese que la podria perder.

————————————————————————————————————

Por otra parte, Tohru se habia adormecido en las calidas manos de Ritsu, que habia caminado alrededor de 2 horas rapidamente, hasta que se detuvo.

—Bien, ya llegamos!— Dijo muy contento el joven de cabello café claro, que la desperto solo para poder toparse con un local muy bonito que ella ya conocia antes.—Aqui podras estar muy pero muy segura y protegida!—exclamo mientras entraba al lugar.

El lugar tenia muchas cosas lindas, vestidos y trajes, asi como ramos y demas, habia personas mirando, otras estaban viendo precios y otras estaban viendo catalogos.

Ritsu comenzo a caminar buscando algo o alguien, y cuando parecio encontrarlo se apresuro a a donde se encontraba.

—Hola!— Le dijo cuando estuvo enfrente.

—Ah, pase, mucho gusto… espero que e guste algo de mi tienda, con confianza busque lo que mas le guste… y si no, puede preguntarle a Mine, ella con gusto la atendera—le dijo el joven alto y de cabello plateado mientras sonreia y le mostraba la tienda.

—Ohhh.. Que hermoso! —exclamo al ver unos kimonos muy coloridos. Y estaba apunto de ir a mirarlos para comprar uno cuando…

—Ritsu… ritsu! Cuidado, me vas a tumbar— Tohru que habia permanecido callada por recordar el lugar donde se encontraba y por su asombro al fin le habia hablado bajo al mono que por un momento olvido que la traia y estuvo a punto de soltarla.

—Gomen!— exlcamo igual de bajito y se volvio a dirigir a el joven de cabello plateado.

—Se decidio por algo?— pregunto mientras lo veia regresar.

—Este… pues… veraz, yo…—tartamudeaba un poco ante la presencia del joven— no me reconoces? —

—eh?—

—Soy ritsu… Ritsu souma tu primo, no me recuerdas… Aya?—

—Ah! Ritsu! Como estas, perdon si no te reconoci, pero como estabas vestido asi… veo que aun te gusta vestirte de mujer… cierto? —dijo mientras mas de un cliente se le quedaba mirando por tal comentario. — y que te trae por aqui?—

—Pues… necesito decirte algo….— dijo mientras escondia entre sus manos al pequeño pajarito.

—Si? si, de acuerdo, vamos a la sala de mi casa— dijo abriendo un puerta y haciendo pasar a Ritsu —MINE! MINE!

—Si?— dijo la joven mientras le media unas zapatillas a una niña.

—Puedes encargarte del negocio un rato.. Voy a salir por un momento— grito desde lado a lado de la tienda.

—Si, con gusto! No se preocupe!— dijo con una gran sonrisa.

La casa de aya estaba atras de la tienda, asi que una vez que cerro la puerta, cruzo su despacho y abrio otra puerta, se toparon con una sala por lo mas elegante que podia estar. El murmullo se habia esfumado y estaba todo tranquilo, Ayame cerro la puerta y luego trajo un poco de te con unos dulces y unas galletitas.

—Ehhh.. Podrias traer 3 tazas por favor?— comento al ver que la serpiente solo habia traido 2.

—3, porque, si quieres mas puedo servirte… —

—No, no es eso.. No es para mi, es para Tohru..—

—Tohru?… Tohru! Donde, donde esta? Dime, tengo unos modelitos que Mine y yo apartamos especialmente para ella, ya que si le quedan bien le regalare uno y tambien el sombrerito y…—

—Este… creo que no va a poder probarselos… —dijo interrumpiendo al joven que casi se imaginaba a Tohru con ellos aun sin que se los pusiera.

—Porque?—

—Pues… mira— dijo abriendo las manos y mostrando al pajarito.

—? —

—Hola… Ayame, como estas?— murmuro Tohru aun como pajarito.

—OoO Tohru, pero que te paso? Que le paso a mi princesita ! (N/A Nao: recuerden que para el Tohru es la princesa de Yuki… a quien le dicen el principe)— Grito tan fuerte que se alcanzo a oir por toda la casa y al mismo tiempo tiraba su taza de te al suelo por el asombro.

— veraz, hoy iba rumbo a casa de Shigure para visitarlos de Nuevo, porque mi mama me dijo que tenia que ser mas sociable y en eso vi a un gatote persiguiendo un pequeño pajarito y pues como me parecio muy abusivo pues salve al pajarito y en eso el pajarito me dio las gracias y me asuste y casi lo tiro.. Y luego descubri que el pajarito no era pajarito si no pajarita…y que se trataba de Tohru y pues como tenia hambre, por eso la traje aqui contigo…espero no te moleste— dijo sin omitir ni un detalle y dejando a ayame en Shock y a Tohru sorprendida por la rapidez con la que explico todo.

Ayame— ° ° —

Tohru— ô ô —

—Perdon, perdon perdooon! Te moleste vinivendo con Tohru, perdoname, primero debi haberte pedido permiso, lo siento.. Ya me ire pronto.. Ya vera…— pero no pudo continuar porque Aya le dio un golpe en un costado a Ritsu y este se calmo quedando tranquilo en el sillon.

— Tohru… que paso?—dijo tratando de ponerse en su papel del joven protector.

—Es algo largo.. Ademas, no se si deba contarlo… y… y no se que hacer…—dijo agachando la cabeza y poniendo una cara triste.

—Bueno, si no quieres contarlo.. No lo hagas, haslo cuando creas que es necesario…— dijo mientras acariciaba lentamente la pequeña cabecita de la pajarita con un dedo.

—Bien, descuida, traere un poco de te y te desmoronare una galletita, y mientras acabo de atender la tienda puedes descansar junto con Ritsu en mi casa…. Recuerden.. Mi casa es su casa.. Jajajaj —dijo mientras reia muy a su estilo y hacia una pose de persona importante.

—Aya….— dijo Tohru deteniendo al chico serpiente que se disponia a salir.

—Si… dime querida Tohru?— le contesto mientras volteaba.

—como es… como es que pueden ser tan fuertes? Dime… como pueden soportar todo esto?— dijo mirandolo con ojos tristez.

—mmm?.. Que quieres decir Tohru—  
—Es que… ahora los comprendo, por como estoy.. Pero… me quedo pensando profundamente que… —sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse— que yo me quejaba a veces por pequeños detalles… siendo una joven normal.. Pero en cambio… ustedes, todos, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Momiyi, Ritsu, Kisa…. Tu.. Todos…han pasado por cosas peores… han sufrido mas que nadie… y que ahora puedo comp render… que ahora se por cuenta propia… dime.. Como es que han podido aguantar todo y seguir adelante con tanta fuerza?— dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

—Tohru…. —se acerco a ella— Es cierto qu hemos sufrido… y mucho, por muchas cosas… pero… aunque nos vieramos normales.. Por dentro nos encontrabamos destrozados, tristez.. Muchos de nosotros viviendo solo por vivir, tratando de sacarle sentido a la vida… pero.. Gracias a ti.. Todo ha mejorado, tu nos hisciste sentir normales, ver la vida mejor… aceptar al otro.. No has hecho cambiar poco a poco… y eso mi querida reinita… es lo que nos impulso a seguir… la fuerza de saber.. Que alguien confia en nosotros, por eso, no llores… — dijo tratando de secar las lagrimitas que salian de los pequeñisimos ojos de la pajarita y mirandola con una expresion entre compresiva y trizte— se fuerte… y ademas… —cambia su expresion a una alegre — como vas a poder ponerte mis grandiosos diseños que te tengo preparados si te pones triste, no no no…. vas a ser fuerte para poder volver a la normalidad y asi probarte los vestidos mas hermosos que puedas imaginar! Jajajaja — dijo con una pose de un poeta importante con una mano en la barbilla y el cabello moviendose con el aire.

—Gracias ayame…. Gracias… aya…. —dijo mientras trataba de sonreir.

—Descansa, te hace falta…— dijo dandole un beso en la cabecita a la onigiri-pajarito y saliendo rumbo a la tienda.

—Sere fuerte por ustedes… y veran que cuando vuelva a ser yo.. Los apoyare y ayudare mas que nunca… ya que ustedes… tambien lo hacen por mi— dijo mientras Ritsu se habia quedado tan tranquilo que se habia dormido en un sillon.

Continuara.  
————————————————————————————————————

Nao: Hola!… Snif, Snif… se me hace que este capitulo me quedo muy sentimental… pero es que mientras lo hacia, me puse a pensar… que seria ser o tener una maldicion como ellos.. Verdad que estaria dificil? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 4. Y descuiden… el siguiente capitulo sera mas diferente, porque ahora si.. Vendra la enfrentacion de Tohru con Akito y tambien la declaracion de hatori…. Y… UPS! Ya dije de mas…. JEJEJE… no olviden dejar sus reviews que son los que me motivan a mejorar cada vez mas! Por cierto… para los que lo leen.. SON UN ENCANTO! No dejen de leerlo y espero que pronto publique el 5!. Ok? Ah! … tambien debo advertirles que le voy a poner un poquito de lemon y lime a la historia. Si les gusta la idea comentenla…! Y opinen con quien quisieran un poco de lemon.. Y con quien un poquito de lime! Jajaja.

Yahora paso personalmente a los reviews:

Lady palas: Wuau! Gracias, se ve que estas muy al pendiente de mi fic.. Porque lees los capitulos casi siempre primero! Ojala y te siga gustando… No dejes de comunicarte amiga!

Joe the time traveler: Claro que aqui esta el siguiente capitulo… y me esforzare por hacer el 5 pronto! Pero no se te olvide actualizar el tuyo tambien… eh? Nos vemos! Y no me mates por la ortografia… jeje.

Minue: Bien, a ver que te parece este capitulo… y muchas gracias por tu review. Solo una pequeña aclaracioncita… Tohru no pertenece a los 12 horoscopes (o 13 contando a Kyo) pero si esta hechizada… y aqui descucriras en que se convirtio. Ojala y te haya gustado el animal que escoji.

Tsuki Hirashiwa: Gracias! Tus historias tambien son muy buenas! Ojala y actualices pronto! Ok?… besos! Y sigue dejando tus reviews! TU PUEDES!

AVISOS:

Primero que nada, pido disculpas si hay errores pero como mi teclado es ingles, pues me cambia algunas palabras.. Pero tratare de mejorarlo.

Dos: Perdonen si no puedo dejar reviews en sus historias que son muy interesantes y muy lindas.. Pero… es que mi computadora no quiere a veces…. Pero.. Igual y las leo en cuanto publican!.

N/As: Esperamos les haya gustado y que nos dejen sus reviews y comentarios…  
pregunten lo que sea, les contestaremos y tambien agradeceremos bastante por decirnos lo que piensan.  
HASTA PRONTO!

Este fic se lo dedico a todos mis lectores… pero especialmente a mi amigo joe quien tambien me dedico uno y espero pueda ver pronto. 


	5. La flor que ha cambiado nuestra vida

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fruit Basket no me pertenecen… son de Natsuki Takaya. (ojala y fueran mios… snif snif T T) pero la trama del fic si es mio.. Asi que.. Preparense para lo que les espera.. Muajajajjaja! XD

Nao: Hola! Asi es… ya volvi (muajajaja) Ahora ando con pensamientos traviesos, porque estoy preparando mi venganza contra Ana +., porque aun no se me olvida lo de la vez pasada…ejem, bueno ahora si, volviendo a mi postura "normal" y tranquila nn Como les va? Espero que muy pero muy bien! Bueno, agradesco que sigan leyendo mi fic y que me dejen sus reviews, saben bien que al final les contesto a cada uno y tambien pongo advertencias. Ah, por cierto acabo de hacer "mi profile" donde pongo ideas de mis futuras historias, asi que… los que quieran leerlo SON BIENVENIDOS! XD Pero debo advertir que lo cambio seguido y es que de repente cambio historias pero pongo otras.. Jajaj .. Soy indecisa a veces.

Y ahora si, aqui les tengo mi siguiente cap. De LOVING YOU. Disfrutenlo!

Capitulo 5: La flor que ha cambiado nuestra vida.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en ese lugar, todo… tan callado, tan pacifico, nada podia perturbar el ambiente.

Tohru estaba rodeada de hermosas flores de varios tipos, desde rosas hasta gladiolas, habia jazmines, claveles y flores silvestres… la joven de cabello café estaba parada en medio, una brisa fresca hacia que se moviera su cabello largo, y tambien los listones de su vestido… traia puesto un vestido color crema, era corto, un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, terminaba en encajes al igual que las mangas cortas, por detras estaba amarrado por un liston en forma de moño, el liston era color azul celeste, el cuello, que era de forma rectangular, dejaba ver su escote un poco, era dodeado por una franja del mismo color que el liston de la cintura, y llevaba unos zapatos sencillos, como si fuera de ballet, del mismo color que el vestido y con otro liston amarrado a su pierna derecha que iba desde un poco mas abajo de la rodilla hasta unirse al zapato.

Tenia los ojos cerrados, sentia aquella brisa y a la vez escuchaba el cantar de los pajaros, parecia que nada pudiese hacer que aquella atmosfera se rompiera.

De pronto, alguien se acerca por atras de ella lentamente, camina con paciencia hasta la joven que aun matiene sus ojos cerrados, el hombre se detiene justo atras de ella y esta no se percata de su precencia hasta que siente que hay algo en su cuello, abre los ojos de golpe, y por inercia toca lo que le habian puesto… era… un collar. Se acerco al lago… lo admiro en el reflejo, era precioso… era un collar hecho de cristal cortado cristalino y al final terminaba en "V" y, coronando esta figura se hallaba una piedra preciosa que parecia un diamante.. Pero de color azul mar, tenia forma de un rombo y algo dentro de el, pero que Tohru no pudo apreciar bien por el movimiento de las aguas.

Quien le habia dado tal obsequio? cuando volteo… pudo ver una silueta, era un joven alto… pero no pudo distinguirlo bien… todo parecia tan real… el sonreia con ternura

—Quien eres, Por que me has dado tal obsequio?— la onigiri queria saber quien era… mas solo escucho el silencio, no aguanto mas, se acerco decidida a ver quien era y cuando iba a lograrlo… algo la detuvo, algo la abrazo impidiendo que continuara…

—No, dejame ir, tengo que seguir… tengo que saber—

—Si te suelto entonces te caeras…— contesto dulcemente la voz.

—Donde.. Donde estoy?…. —dijo abriendo los ojos— y el joven?— miro a todos lados.

—Pues, aqui solo estamos nosotros… — Al volver a mirar el lugar Tohru vio a Ritsu sosteniendola… y afuera se escuchaban murmullos, habia alguien platicando tras la puerta.

Se vio de Nuevo, seguia transformada en kotori (N/A Nao: Kotori esta escrito en japones y quiere decir pajaro … y aprovecho para agradecerle a joe por decirmelo.. GRACIAS! nn … ah! Y aveces voy a poner pajarita pero otras mejor kotori… ok, continuemos) … todo habia sido un sueño… o.. seria algun tipo de premonicion?

—Quien esta afuera?…— dijo al fin ya recobrada de su modorrez.

—Ah! Gomen por no decirte, es Aya-chan… esta platicando con Hatori sobre tu estado—

—Con Hatori! — La joven o mejor dicho la pajarita se puso nerviosa… si Hatori estaba ahi, tal vez Shigure y los demas tambien… pero.. Que les diria, que haria? No sabia que era lo mejor… y tampoco sabia cuanto tiempo mas estaria convertida en nagual…

—Hola, Oh! Veo que ya despertaste reinita.. Me alegro, mira quien te vino a buscar de repente— comento aya mientras dejaba pasar al doctor de los Soumas.

En cuanto entro, Tohru esperaba ver a toda la comitiva… pero no fue asi, solo lo vio a el, su presencia seguia siendo la misma, sin embargo, Tohru distinguio algo en sus ojos, acaso era… preocupacion?

Hatori por su parte la miraba muy detenidamente, serio por fuera, con la emocion carcomiendole por dentro… habia pasado alrededor de casi 2 dias desde que se habia escapado… tenia tantas ganas de correr y abrazarla, tomarla entre sus manos, pero por dentro se aguantaba, no solo por instinto, si no porque estaban presentes los 2 soumas mas escandalosos de la familia.

—Bueno, creo que lo mejor sera que los dejemos solos para que la puedas revisar Hatori…Ritsu.. Vamonos—

—Ah.. Si, gomen gomen gomen, ya voy… esperame Aya!— Ritsu corre apresurado para salir y cerro la puerta tras de ellos.

Hubo un breve silencio, ninguno decia nada, solo estaban ahi, Hatori como buen doctor que era saco su equipo y comenzo a revisar a Tohru, aunque era diminuta, podia hacerlo, lo hacia con tanta delicadeza como siempre… (N/A-Nao: Si se preguntan porque no se asombro por como estaba Tohru.. Bueno, fue porque como siempre nuestro querido Aya le conto todo con lujo de detalles… nn)

—Porque lo hiciste?— comenzo el dragon—. porque huiste asi?… —

—Yo… yo pense que ibas a preguntar el porque estaba asi… como los otros— atino a contestar la kotori mientras agachaba su cabecita.

—Yo no soy todos los demas Tohru…. Claro que me pregunto el por que de tu situacion pero… me interesa saber, porque huiste de nosotros cuando nos viste…que paso?—

—Hatori… yo… veraz… — no sabia realmente que contestar, tenia tanta pena de encontrarse en esa situacion…

—Todos estan muy preocupados por ti… en especial Yuki y Kyo… y Shigure ni se diga… aunque, sabes bien como es.— el doctor habia acabado la revision y guardaba todo en el maletin. Luego la miro y se sento frente a ella… queria su respuesta.

–perdonenme…no fue mi intencion el hacerlos preocuparse… —junto sus alitas sobre su pecho mientras sus ojos se cerraban para soltar unas lagrimitas.

Para Hatori, no eran lagrimas lo que caia de los ojos de Tohru, no, para el eran perlitas cristalinas que eran muy valiosas… al verla asi, triste, no pudo evitarlo, su corazon se estrujo a mas no poder, no habia nada mas en su mente solo la busqueda a la solucion del problema de su querida onigiri.

Tohru seguia derramando lagrimas, se sentia tan triste, tan culpable por no poder hacer algo…por no poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder afrontar lo que pasaba.

+que voy a hacer?… snif… otra vez estoy llorando… (N/a: porque no nos sorprende?¬¬) que es lo que debo hacer… mama.. Dime……. Uh+ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una calida mano.

Hatori no podia soportarlo mas, no podia ver a su pequeña flor llorando, por eso no lo dudo ni un minuto mas y la tomo en sus manos, pudo ver como ella se sorprendia y hasta juraria que vio que se sonrojo, asi que la acerco a su pecho dulcemente, sin decir nada y con mucha ternura, con ese gesto queria demostrarle un poco de ese amor que el sentia por ella y que no le confesaba por temor e inseguridad.

Tohru estaba pegada al pecho de hatori, sin que nada ni nadie los perturbara.

+sus manos son muy calidas y suaves… y… puedo escuchar el latir de su corazon… me siento tan protegida, siento como si mis fuerzas regresaran y como si mis ojos se secaran .. Es verdad, ya no estoy llorando… porque, porque no puedo dejar de sentir esto?…acaso hatori me…+

—Tohru…—

—Hai!—

—No debes desesperarte, mucho menos rendirte… se que esto es muy duro para ti, y tal vez ese fue el motivo de tu huida, si eso fue… lo comprendo a la perfeccion, pero… debes recordar que puedes confiar en nosotros, todos te apoyamos y lo seguiremos haciendo porque tu eres la unica persona ajena a la familia que nos ha comprendido, que nos ha hecho brillar en medio de la obscuridad… por eso.. Si tu llegaras a apagar esa luz que nos alumbra… nosotros volveríamos a quedar en penumbra y volveriamos a estar como antes… y eso seria muy duro para todos, por eso quiero que sepas que… te protegere… no, mejor dicho, te protegeremos porque te queremos y valoramos mucho — Hatori le habia hablado como nunca lo habia hecho, pues habia dejado que todas esas palabras salieran de su corazon.

—Gracias Hatori… gracias por decirme eso, ahora… me siento mas fuerte y… me siento muy feliz! — Comenzo a decir Tohru mientras lo miraba a los ojos y el hacia lo mismo—y prometo hacer algo para cambiar!—

—de acuerdo…. Pero creo que lo primero que debes hacer es volar… no crees?— le contesto regalandole una alegre sonrisa, de esas que no son muy comunes en el (N/A Nao: OJALA Y ME LA REGALARA A MI! Por que no me la regala a mi? TT TT , Ana: Sera Porque no eres Tohru? ¬o¬ Nao:Ah! Estas aqui? o0 Ana: Nooo todavia no llego… soy solo un olograma tonta XP Nao: Pues pareces muy real… OoO Ana: Mas taruga no puede ser…. --! Nao: 0.0? Ana: Ya continua con la historia!ÒoÓ Nao: Ah, si! )

— Si! — y dicho esto se dispuso a reintentar volar.

— Primero debes perder el miedo a caer, una vez dominado eso, tienes que mover tus alas hacia arriba y hacia abajo y asi lo lograras… lista?—

—Si! — +primero tengo que perder el miedo… si cierro los ojos… lo lograre…+ dijo cerrando los ojos + ahora tengo que mover mis brazos digo alas hacia arriba y hacia abajo+ comienza a mover las alas primero despacio y despues cada vez mas fuerte hasta que sin darse cuenta comenzo a elevarse hasta tal punto que Hatori ya habia bajado las manos.

—Lo lograste Tohru!— dijo casi sin poder contener la emocion el dragon, pues era como si hubiera visto caminar por primera vez a un bebe.

—Lo logre? — murmuro Tohru mientras abria los ojos lentamente— Lo logre! Estoy volando —Dijo la pajarita con una sonrisa. — lo logre! Lo logre! Estoy volando estoy volan…—

Pero Tohru no pudo continuar porque habia sido tanta la emocion y la alegria que sin querer se escucho un PUFF! Y ahora habia nuevamente una chica de cabello café en el suelo, solo que esta vez estaba desnuda y que sin querer habia caido en las piernas de Hatori (recuerden que habia volado un poco cerca de el) a lo cual el dragon estaba sorprendido y a la vez sonrojado.

—Q-QUE PASO! —dijo al verse en tal situacion.

—Solo volviste a la normalidad… volviste a ser tu misma… ves? Eres muy fuerte tal vez mas de lo que te imaginas!— contesto el joven doctor.

—Te equivocas… tu fuiste quien me ayudo a reaccionar… tus palabras me hicieron sentir confianza.. Gracias! —dijo regalandole una sonrisa calida y muy alegre, a la vez que por instinto se abalanzaba sobre el para abrazarlo fuertemente, todo lo habia hecho sin pensar en un pequeño detalle… … que estaba desnuda.

—T- t-tohru… e-estas des… desnuda—tartamudeo el joven a pesar de querer sonar lo mas serio posible.

—uh?…. KYYAA! — grito mientras que se hacia un ovillo y se sonrojaba completamente… en que estaba pensando que no se habia dado cuenta? Eso relamente era algo completamente penoso.. Que haria ahora? Como volveria a ver el rostro de el? Esto y mas pasaba pos su mente hasta que sintio algo calido sobre ella.

—Toma, esto te cubrira y calentara… enseguida le dire a a Ayame que te de ropa, dudo mucho que no acepte… — dijo despues de haberle puesto su abrigo, y regalandole una sonrisa que tranquilizo en muchas formas a Tohru y que le correspondio con otra sonrisa.

————————————————————————————————————

Por otra parte, en casa de shi-chan, kyo estaba en el techo pensando en que era lo que iba a hacer (N/A Nao:creyeron que me habia olvidado de el y de yuki? Ôó), tenia las manos vendadas, en especial en la parte de los nudillos, la causa? De coraje por lo que ocurrio, se la habia pasado golpeando un arbol hasta cansarce y obviamente esto hizo que sangrara. (N/A Nao: Y que culpa tenia el pobre arbol? ÙoÚ, major hubiera golpeado una roca! þ)

+Demonios! Que hare, todo paso tan rapido.. Y no hemos sabido ni una maldita noticia de donde pueda estar esa tonta+ (N/A-Nao: No! no piensen que la odia, solo que como esta muy estresado y preocupado no puede controlar su actitud) —Maldicion!— grito como lo habia hecho en los ultimos dos dias y golpeo el techo haciendo un pequeño hueco justamente en el cuarto de Tohru. — Tohru… tonta… donde estas?— dijo mientras sin querer habia dejado caer una largrima apenas visible. Y es que sin querer le llegaron imagenes a su mente, pero mas que imagenes eran recuerdos, recuerdos que lo llenaban de felicidad pero que a la vez tambien lo hacian sentir tristeza y hasta coraje, pero nunca lo habian hecho llegar hasta esto… una lagrima… porque? Porque el ver el cuarto vacio de ella por medio de ese agujero lo hizo reaccionar asi? Seguia mirando el cuarto hasta que sin querer se le le pego algo a la muñeca… el pelinaranja vio que era y enseguida lo reconocio —Cinta adhesiva?… pero.. — sus ojos se abrieron enormemente + es cierto, aqui fue, donde conoci a Tohru por primera vez!… la vez cuando llegue y atravece el techo sin importar a quien golpeara… es cierto… esa vez fue cuando ella descubrio el secreto de los Soumas y fue cuando todo comenzo, lo recuerdo bien porque.. Arregle el techo con un poco de hule y cinta adhesiva… + (N/A- Nao: para mas information leer o releer el primer tomo de Fruit Basket, capitulo 2 (si no me equivoco) jeje ).

Al decir esto el neko no pudo aguantar mas, el recuerdo de su sonrisa y de su rostro lo hizo comenzar a derramar mas lagrimas y a juntar sus rodillas para esconder su rostro.. No queria que el estupido nezumi lo viera en ese estado.

————————————————————————————————————

Por otra parte, dentro de la casa del Inu, Yuki seguia encerrado en su cuarto… no habia salido casi para nada, no queria ver al imecil del neko… por su culpa ahora Honda no estaba… aunque ciertamente… esto era mentira.. Y el lo sabia… tambien habia sido culpa de el… y eso dolia.

—Hon… Honda… — decia con una Mirada lugubre mientras acariciaba un cuadernillo que tenia entre sus manos. —por lo que mas quieras… vuelve por favor! — como si de la misma Tohru se tratara abrazo el cuadernillo que tenia en sus manos, le recordaba mucho a Tohru porque contenia apuntes y demas notas para los futuros examenes de la onigiri, ella no se lo habia pedido, pero el lo habia hecho con anticipation para que asi ella se sintiera feliz… y le regalara una de esas sonrisas que el adoraba… pero ahora.. Donde estaba? Y si regresara.. Como seria todo? Y es que ahora ella sabia lo que el sentia por el, pero no sabia lo que ella sentia por el…

—Honda… no mejor dicho… Tohru…. Si, asi es como debo llamarte… prometo que cuando vuelvas… hare todo lo posible por llamarte por tu nombre… — finalizo con un suspiro largo y abrazando mas fuerte el cuadernillo.

————————————————————————————————————

En otra parte de la casa, especificamente en el comedor, se encontraba Shigure, estaba sentado a la mesa con su tipica vestimenta… estaba fumando un cigarrillo, no habia bebido te desde que la onigiri no estaba… no era porque no supiera como hacerlo (N/A-Nao: o tal ves si… -o- ) era mas que nada por el hueco tan grande que sentia dentro de el… y es que la "flor" de su casa se habia ido desde hace 2 dias y era algo que el no podia asimilar… le preocupaba el estado de la chica… pero mas que eso.. Le dolian los recuerdos que habia pasado con ella.

—Je.. Jeje… —trato de reir al recordar como bromeaba cada vez que Hatori llegaba diciendole…te doy envidia verdad? Pues ella "es mi esposa"…. esposa… esa palabra rezono en su mente, y la recordaba porque lo repetia contantemente a pesar de los duros golpes que el neko y el nezumi le daban muy seguido.

—mi esposa… je je— volvio a repetir… tal vez lo habia dicho en broma… pero sentia que habia lago de cierto en aquella frase… porque sabia que nunca pasaria, pero tambien sabia que ella era como la "esposa" de todos los que Vivian ahi.. Y eso era algo … que lo alegraba.. Ahora ni siquiera podia escribir por pensar en ella… en Tohru, claro que su encargada ya habia escrito mas de 20 notas de suicidio en esos 2 dias… pero esta vez el habia pedido una manera seria y muy soprendente en él… que lo dejara por la paz.un tiempo. Por que algo o mejor dicho alguien que queria mucho no estaba… su musa no estaba…. Y como un milagro, Mitchan accedio, y esto fue tal vez por el rostro tetrico de su "maestro" o mejor dicho .. "Gaestro". Para shigure ya ni siquiera el hacerle bromas a su encargada era divertido… y eso ya era bastante.. — Por favor vuelve mi querida flor … — fue lo unico que pudo decir mientras veia la puerta de la cocina e imaginaba que ella salia por ahi ofreciendole te y a la vez tratando de que los otros dos no se pelearan.

Asi habia sido el ambiente desde que se fue Tohru… no podian ni siquiera con su alma… no tenian ni siquiera apetito por estar pensando en ella … y es que ese era el tiempo mas largo que habian estado separados de ella desde que la conocieron (la primera vez que se fue solo duro una noche y media mañana) pero esto para ellos habia llegado a ser un suplicio… y es que se habian dado cuenta que sin ella ahi.. No tenia caso alguno seguir tratando de divertise…Como podian? Si ella no estaba ahi para burlarse de cada ocurrencia que ellos hacian mas que nada para que ella sonriera y fuera feliz.  
————————————————————————————————————

Habia pasado el dia y ahora habia llegado la noche… cubriendo todo con su manto oscuro y tenue… todo parecia tranquilidad…

Riiinnnnn Rinnnnnnnnn Riinnnnnnnnn — el telefono rompio ese silencio.

Shigure fue con desgano a contestarlo.. Tal vez era su editor para regañarlo pero no le importaba….

Riiinnnnn Rinnnnnnnnn Riinnnnnnnnn 

tal vez era Momiyi preguntando por Tohru.. Pero no queria contestarle…

Riiinnnnn Rinnnnnnnnn Riinnnnnnnnn 

o tal vez era Akito… para burlarse de su situacion… pero no queria oirlo en esos momentos… aun asi, fue al pasillo y contesto el insistente telefono.

Clack! Se oyo cuando al fin descolgo el telefono.

—Bueno?… —dijo casi sin animo —Ah… hola Hatori… si, todo bien.. Que pasa?— pregunto casi por costumbre.

Hubo un tenue silencio en el que Shigure cambio su expresion.

Shigure— û.û …. (esos puntitos quieren decir que esta oyendo a Hatori)

Shigure— 0.– ?…..

Shigure— 0.0 ….

Shigure— O.O….

Shigure— OoO EN SERIO? Entonces es cierto lo que me dices? Ya aparecio Tohru?— grito casi rompiendole el timpano a Hatori.

Este grito hizo que el neko y el nezumi corrieran a donde estana el inu, tenian el corazon palpitandoles a mil por hora.. Habian oido bien? Habia aparecido Tohru? Era verdad?

Shigure seguia al telefono, y ellos solo podian escuchar el tipico.. Ajá, si, ajá. Estaban a pundo de torturar para saber que era lo que pasaba cuando…

—QUE VA A HACER QUE! ….—esto hizo que tanto yuki como kyo se sobresaltaran — pero es pronto… si, pero.. Si, lose… ya entendi.. Comprendo , pero es que lo que pasa… si… de acuerdo… pero dime que le paso?… que? Me lo diras despues, ajá, que malo eres Hatori TToTT solo nos haces sufrir… bueo, si… esta bien… lo hare, yo les digo.. De acuerdo… sip —

Click! Se escucho cuando colgo.

Shigure se volteo lentamente y pudo ver a los dos jovenes muy preocupados esperando que dijiera algo… Shigure se acerco suspiro, abrio la boca y se dispuso a decir algo…

—Kyo, Yuki… — los 2 pusieron gran atencion a lo que diria — saben, quiero que sepan que… —ambos se acercaron mas para oir mejor — yo… Tengo habre! n.n — comento con una sonrisa lo que provoco una doble caida estilo anime y luego la ira de ambos chicos… que lo miraban como queriendolo asesinar.

—E.. era una broma— contestaba Shigure mientras caminaba hacia atras pues presentia que lo matarian en cualquier momento.

Despues de una Buena golpiza propinada por el principe y el pelinaranja, Shigure pidio comida rapida y se sentaron a la mesa, a esperar… y fue cuando comenzo la tension.

—Bien…. Tengo que decirles algo —comenzo un Shigure lleno de moretones y uno que otro chipote — me llamo Hatori para decirme que encontro a Tohru… no se preocupen.. Esta a salvo… esta en casa de Ayame…—

+ESO ES ESTAR A SALVO+ pensaron los dos mientras continuaban oyendo a Shigure.

—Hatori la esta cuidando… dice que surgieron varias cosas que nos contara despues en persona… o que nos dira Tohru— hizo una pausa— en estos momentos se quedara con Ayame, ah! Ritsu tambien esta con ellos…. — dijo por ultimo como dando final a la explicacion.

………………………………...

—Hay algo mas cierto?— comento yuki mientras lo miraba seriamente.

—eh, no porque habrian de pensar eso?…— contesto nervioso Shigure.

—Sera porque gritaste algo como: que tiene pensado hacer que?… que era lo que pensaba hacer?— lo miro desafiante kyo.

—Ah! Nada, solo quedarse unos dias mas en casa de Ayame… — dijo esperando que esa excusa funcionara.

—mientes! —dijieron ambos y poniendose en pose de: te voy a matar.

—Uggghhh , esta bien, esta bien… les dire… pero no deben sobresaltarse… — les dijo mientras se calmaba al ver que se sentaban de Nuevo —esta bien.. Les dire.. Prometen no sobresaltarse?—

—esta bien — dijo el nezumi

—como sea—contesto el neko.

—bien… es que me dijo hatori que Tohru tiene pensado ir a ver a Akito en cuanto se sienta con mas fuerzas…. Para decirle algo muy importante y para preguntar algo ademas— dijo cerrando los ojos.

………………………………...

—QUE PIENSA HACER QUE! —

El grito retumbo en toda la casa y ahora sí que habia algo porque preocuparse.  
Continuara.  
————————————————————————————————————

Nao: Hola! Soy yo una vez mas! Como les va? Espero que muy bien! Bueno, este fue mi 5 capitulo de Fruit Basket. Y… GOMEN! GOMEN NASAI! Por tardarme tanto! Pero es que anduve de viaje por causa de el estudio, presented examen… este sabado se que saco… TToTT… y pues no habia podido publican antes pero… TARAN! Al fin lo logre! Trate de hacerlo un poco mas largo para que compensar mi tardanza.. Espero les guste.

Ah tambien pido disculpas porque les habia dicho que en este capitulo seria la declaracion de Hatori y tambien el enfrentamiento de Akito y Tohru… y el lemon --! Bueno puse un poquito de lime… pero muy poquito.. Pero ya veran que si pondre el lemon! Y lo demas… solo que anduve un poquito presionada.. Y por eso no puse varias cosas..ademas de que este capitulo me saldria mucho mas largo! Jeje je.. Bueno ahora me dejo de tantas tonteras y major contesto los reviews… SON UN ENCANTO! LOS QUIERO MUCHO! Muak!

Pd: estoy lentando mi venganza contra Ana… muajaja o

Lady Palas: Si, tienes razon, estas fechas suelen ser las mas ocupadas… y las que vienen mas! En especial con eso de adornar la casa y poner el pinito y eso.. Pero igual y son fechas muy bonitas para compartir y demas. Ah! Espero poder publicar el capitulo 6 antes de navidad… o en navidad! Porque no? jeje, bueno nos vemos!

Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-ReedMoon: Gracias! MUCHAS GRACIAS! Domo Arigato! Gracias por tus porras! Vaya que si me animan a continuar! Ojala y puedas leer tambien este capitulo y que te guste!

Joe the time traveler: Pues actualizaste un dia antes que yo --! Pero no importa, igual y me encanto tu capitulo, pero eso te lo pondre en tu respectivo review. En cuanto a lo demas… Ojala y pongas reviews mas largos… ¬.¬ , no es que sea exigente aclarando.. Pero como me dijiste que te esforzarias… porfis! o trata! No importa si son criticas! (en especial por mi ortografia) pero intentalo si? Buneo espero te guste este capitulo y como podras notar.. Hice cambios a lo que ya habias leido anteriormente… asi que.. No te espantes jajajaja.

Marina-Chan Q. : Si, si, si.. Ya entendi! Claro que va a ver lemon con Kyo.. (y con Yuki tambien!.. No me maten con esas miradas fans de yuki! õoõ! ) Aunque claro.. Tambien va a haber lemon con Hatori.. Bueno… eso en realidad lo estoy pensando.. Pero.. En fin! De que hay lemon hay lemon! Y eso lo aseguro yo! Jajajaja. Por cierto.. Me da chorros de gusto que hayas vuelto a mandarme review! Te extrañaba.. Bueno, lo importante es que te gusto el fic! Bueno espero te guste este capi! Nos vemos!

Zephyr hb: Que bueno que te gusto! Me alegra mucho! Ojala y que puedas leer este capitulo y que t guste! Ok? Bueno Nos vemos! Gracias por tu review!  
N/As: Esperamos les haya gustado y que nos dejen sus reviews y comentarios…  
pregunten lo que sea, les contestaremos y tambien agradeceremos bastante por decirnos lo que piensan.  
HASTA PRONTO!

Este fic se lo dedico a todos mis lectores… pero especialmente a mi amigo joe quien tambien me dedico uno y espero pueda ver pronto. 


	6. Una proposicion inesperada

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fruit Basket no me pertenecen… son de Natsuki Takaya. (ojala y fueran mios… snif snif T T) pero la trama del fic si es mio.. Asi que.. Preparense para lo que les espera.. Muajajajjaja! XD

Nao: (con las manos hechas hielo) Hola, como estan, pues estoy tratando de calentarme las manos para poder escribir.. Es que se me entumen chorros! Pero en fin. Eso no due obstaculo para poder continuar mi fic. Heme aqui de nueva cuenta para poder publicar el capitulo 6 de LOVING YOU. Y ahora si, sin mas rodeos… aqui esta el capitulo 6 … DISFRUTENLO!

PD: Bueno.. Como no tuve tiempo de decirlo antes… creo que lo dire ahora…nunca es tarde verdad?. FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! Ojala y se la hyan pasado super bien y que este año les vaya muchisimo major que el anterior! Son los deseos de una amiga y compañera suya… (osease yo XD)… Nao.

Capitulo 6: Una proposicion inesperada (Parte I )

El sol entro brillando con fuerza por la ventana de ese cuarto tan decorado, Tohru abrio los ojos y se estiro como nunca antes lo habia hecho, se alegraba de haber vuelto a ser ella misma. Traia puesto un negligue que obviamente Aya le tenia preparado por si acaso, por lo cual el calor no la agobio. Des pues de levantarse fue al baño directamente para darse una fresca ducha y se lavo los dientes, despues decidio ponerse un vestido que estaba en el ropero, al lado de muchos mas, todos y cada uno diferentes y unicos, encantadores para el gusto de Tohru (obviamente hechos por el lindo Aya), despues de admirarlos por un rato al fin se decidio por un vestido rosa, era de manga corta que terminaba en un pequeño olan color crema, el vestido era corto, pero tenia un short abajo con olancitos de color blanco (mejor dicho una calzonera) y el cuello esta en forma de triangulo y tambien tenia olancito, tenia puestos unos calcetines cortos con liston rosa, con unos zapatos del mismo color que el vestido. (N/A.Nao: para mas facilidad imaginensela con un vestido de los que usaba Sakura Card Captors D )  
Una vez que se vistio se sento frente al espejo y comenzo a peinarse, se hizo dos pequeñas trenzas a los lados para luego unirlas al centro con un broche en forma de moñito de color rosa, dejando el resto del cabello suelto. Para el toque final decidio ponerse un poco de brillo en los labios y una vez que termino se sonrio para si misma.

Parecia un muñequita. (N/E-Nao: bueno asi me la imagino yo.. Linda y tierna )

———————————————————————————————————––

Mine estaba sirviendo el te a Hatori y a Ayame, mientras que Ritsu comia cereal en la otra orilla de la mesa.

— Muchisimas gracias Mine! — dijo Aya con una gran sonrisa.

— No es nada! — le contesto de igual forma a la serpiente.

Una vez dicho eso Mine se retiro para confeccionar algunos trajes que faltaban y dejo solos a los Soumas.

Hatori — ……… —

— En que piensas querido Hatori?— pregunto al fin Aya.

— Mmmm, pues, solo estaba pensando en alguna explicacion logica a lo que le paso a Tohru — dijo mirando la taza de te.

— Ah! Eso… pues, ahora que lo dices yo tambien me preguntaba porque le paso eso… es raro, de repente se transformo en kotori y luego te abrazo y no te transformaste..— comento mientras tomaba un poco de su te, luego de reflexionar un poco abrio los ojos enormemente y miro a Hatori — Crees que.. Crees que ella esta…? —

— No lo se, pero creo que es la unica explicacion que he podido deducir.. La pregunta es.. Como paso?— dijo cerrando sus ojos y cruzando los brazos.

Aya estaba viendo fijamente a Hatori que estaba en una orilla y luego volteo para la otra orilla.

— Vaya! Es la primera vez que te veo tan tranquilo Ritsu.. No has hablado nada —

(N/A-Nao: No le muevan! Ven que los milagros no ocurren seguido… y los quieren deshacer tan pronto…ÛoÛ )

— Gomen gomen gomen! Debi haber hablado, lo siento , pido perdon por no haber dicho nada — exclamo mientras ponia sus manos en la cabeza.

— No era para tanto Ritsu… --! — lo detuvo Aya. (N/A-Nao: te lo dije…. --!)

— Que? OoO GOMEN GOMEN! Ahora hable de mas— dijo mientras ponia su tipica cara de panico y se exaltaba— Perdon, PIDO PERDON A TODO EL MUNDO LO SIENTO, GOMENNNN GO… — pero no pudo continuar porque recibio un pequeño golpe en la cadera que lo calmo.

—Y de Nuevo gana el honrado! — dijo una alegre voz mientras se acercaba al dragon y a la serpiente.

— Shigure! Viniste! Que agradable sorpresa! Estamos reunidos los 3 como antes! —Dijo Aya mientras le hacia lugar a Shigure.—No es genial Hatori? Verdad que si lo es?—

+ No para mi… ahora tendre que oir las tonterias de estos dos+ —Fuuu … ya que— contesto resignado el dragon.

—TOHRU! — Se oyo desde la puerta.

—Honda! —Le siguio a la primera voz.

Y asi fue como entraron el Neko y El nezumi muy apresurados y gritando el nombre de su amada.

— Hermano! Viniste a verme! — Toma su celular y marca un numero — Hatori? Hatori quiero contarte que Yuki vino a verme, y sin necesidad de que lo invitara! Vino porque me extrañaba! — dijo poniendo su cara de drama y felicidad mescladas.

—Aya… no tienes porque contarmelo por el celular… — se oyo por el telefono de Aya.

— Ah? Porque? 00 —

— Porque estoy atras de ti… ¯o¯ —

—Ah, disculpame, lo habia olvidado.. Es que es la costumbre— contesto mientras guardaba su celular.

— Vamos, sientense a tomar una taza de te… solo deben calmarse — les dijo el inu a los dos jovenes.

— CALMARME? — dijieron al mismo tiempo el pelinaranja y el peliplateado.

— Como puedes calmarte sabiendo lo que esa tonta piensa hacer! — exclamo Kyo muy exaltado.

— Asi es… esa idea es una locura! Ir con Akito es como si lo enfrentaras y sabes bien lo que pasa cuando alguien intenta hacer eso! — comento Yuki algo frustrado.

— Tranquilos, ya veran como no pasara nada— contesto Shigure mientras tomaba del te de Aya.

— Shigureee….— Ambos chicos lo miraban con odio.

— Muy Buenos dias a todos! — Exclamo una voz desde la entrada de un cuarto.

Al escuchar esa voz todos voltearon a ver de donde provenia ( menos Ritchan que aun seguia muy calmado en su lugar).

Por la mente de ambos jovenes pasaron mil y una cosas de lo que harian cuando la vieran, desde regañarla hasta colmarla de preguntas, pero en cuanto la vieron ambos quedaron tan atonitos que no pudieron articular palabra alguna.

+ Honda… quiero decir Tohru se ve mas Hermosa de lo que es… sera porque no la habia visto en 2 dias.. O porque en verdad asi es como mis ojos la ven+pensaba el principe mientras la miraba fijamente.

+Esta preciosa!… Que fue lo que le paso, acaso hay algo en ella que no habia notado antes+ Se decia Kyo.

+ Parece una muñeca!… definitivamente esta es la flor de nuestra casa, la que nos alegra+ dijo interiormente Shigure.

+ Que equivocado estaba… ella no se parece a Kanna… porque ella es mas angelical! Si tan solo pudiera decirle lo mucho que la amo+ pensaba el dragon.

—Pues vamos! Digan algo! No se queden nada mas viendola.. Diganle algun cumplido — exclamo Aya mientras se paraba junto a Tohru — Diganle lo Hermosa que se ve! que no ven que trae una de mis grandes obras maestras? — ponia una mano sobre el hombro de la chica mientras veia como los demas seguian en la babia.

— …………..—

— Bueno, si nadie se atreve yo le dare el cumplido por ustedes… con un tierno beso en sus suaves labios..—dijo mientras se acercaba a la cara de la onigiri que estaba roja y soprendida a mas no poder.

— eh? —

De repente dos golpes hicieron que Aya saliera volando mientras que Ritsu ya recuperado corria para poder ver si lo podia ayudar.

— No cambiara nunca! — exclamaba yuki mientras se tocaba la frente.

— Ese hentai! Si vuelve a hacer algo asi.. Juro que lo mato! — dijo kyo al mismo tiempo que mostraba sus colmillos.

— Vamos… asi es el, solo hay que comprenderlo — contesto Tohru mientras trataba de calmarlos.

— Y tu! Deja de sonreir o provocaras que el hentai vuelva a hacerlo o hasta puedes animar al hentai de Shigure! òoó— Al fondo se puede ver a Shigure con cara de "yo?".

— Si kyo.. Lo hare! nn — contesto Tohru.

— QUE TE ENOJES! ÒoÓ —

— EH? 0.0 Ah! SI! ò.ó —

— No tienes remedio Ù.Ú —

— Ya dejala Baka-neko… que no ves que Tohru no puede cambiar solo por tus celos?— dijo Yuki.

— QUIEN DIJO QUE ESTOY CELOSO! òoó—

— Pues no solo Kyo esta celoso.. Tambien tu lo estas Yuki — Interrumpio Hatori.

Hubo un momento de silencio puesto que Hatori tenia razon, lo que nadie sabia era que el tambien se habia molestado por el acto de Aya, pero se supo controlar perfectamente.

— Bien, ahora todos sientense a la mesa y dejen de hacer tonterias… — ordeno Hatori mientras todos obedecian, excepto Shigure que estaba viendo la television — dije TODOS Shigure!— volvio a repetir mientras jalaba a Shigure del yukata

— Pero es que estaba viendo mi programa favorito —lagrimeo Shigure sin querer despegarse del televisor.

Una vez que sentaron a todos a la mesa, hubo un silencio incomodo, era como si todos quisieran preguntar y hablar a la vez pero nadie se atreviera a ser el primero.

—Vamos, digan algo.. Que este silencio me esta durmiendo…— comento la serpiente mientras bostezaba.

—De acuerdo, primero quisiera saber… por te fuiste sin avisar y sin siquiera esperarnos? —comenzo el peliplateado.

—Tohru… dime.. La razon por la que te fuiste… acaso fue.. Por.. Lo quedijimos esa tarde? —

—Eh? —la onigiri no sabia que decir, se le habia olvidado por completo que el dia en que se fue, escucho claramente las declaraciones de ambos jovenes, y al recordar… se sonrojo tanto que tuvo que agachar la cabeza pues no sabia que contestar. — Yo… yo… veran… yo…no se que contestar exactamente —

—Tohru… creo que la mejor respuesta que puedes dar es… diciendo a quien prefieres… no crees? — dijo el Inu soprendiendo a varios por la seriedad con que lo habia dicho.

—Eh? Como?—

— Si, querida Tohru…. Ya oiste las confesiones de los dos, ese dia… y lo mas conveniente seria… decir lo que sientes.. No?—

+Si… dilo por favor, asi me dare cuenta de que… yo no soy el elegido por tu corazon + penso el nezumi mientras algo de tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos.

+Vamos, dilo, necesito saber que es lo que sientes… anda, la espera es torturante… dilo ya! Aunque duela… pero… dilo+ pensaba el neko.

+Decidas lo que decidas…. Lo aceptare… de lo unico que me arrepiento es de no haberte dicho lo que sentia por ti… en ese momento que te tenia entre mis brazos+ decia en su interior el Dragon.

Justo cuando la espera estaba a punto de hacer que todos se volvieran histericos y locos, La onigiri abrio los labios en seña de que diria algo.. Y aunque luego los cerro, todos esperaron con ansias esas palabras.

— De acuerdo… ya lo decidi!—dijo soprendiendo a todos— lo siento de verdad pero… YUKI…. KYO!—

—hai?— contestaron ambos.

—Perdonenme —sonrie— no puedo decirles nada hasta que no vea a Akito…. —

—Nani! — exclamaron todos

—Asi es… lo he decidido Y … tambien.. He decidio ir lo mas pronto posible… y cuando lo haga… por favor… no intervengan, esto es algo que tengo resolver sola… una conversacion entre akito y yo— dijo con voz segura y mirando a los demas.

—Eso jamas! — Salto de repente el gato.

—no lo permitire!— Lo siguio el raton

—Silencio los 2! Que no ven que estan frustando a Tohru?— also la voz shigure.

—eh? —

—Es cierto… el hecho de que quiera ir a ver a Akito sola, no quiere decir el fin del mundo.. Ademas, tenemos que respetar las decisiones que tome… nunca nos ha defraudado y creo nunca lo hara— dijo Aya mientras cruzaba los brazos y los miraba fijamente.

—Y…. Y… y ademas… ella es muy fuerte, tanto como para hacernos cambiar a todos… logro lo que ninguno habia podido por si solo… logro transformarnos… logro… hacernos sonreir… tener confianza, seguridad, hablar con los demas sin el temor de que pudieran darse cuenta, cuando en realidad ni siquiera le protean mucha atencion a como eramos— Comento muy rapido ritsu, aunque temeroso y algo timido.

—Creo que en estos momentos es cuando debemos apoyarla, ustedes no son los unicos dos preocupados, nosotros tambien lo estamos, porque la estimamos y la queremos mucho pero… con nuestros gritos y muestras de poca confianza no vamos a lograr hacer que se sienta major, al contrario la estamos poniendo en duda… que no pueden ver eso?— explico hatori que en su interior estaba siendo destrozado por no poder hacer algo mas que calmar a los dos jovenes.

Tohru solo observo a los somas mas grandes con una sonrisa tierna, la apoyaban y eso la hacia sentirse menos triste.

—No.. no es que no tengamos confianza en ella… ni mucho menos, solo me preocupo mucho por su bien— les contesto el principe ya mas calmado.

— Grrr… yo no sabia que el tratar de protegerla era hacerla sentir mal.. —dijo el neko muy exaltado y sin poder controlar su enojo — PUES ENTONCES QUE HAGA LO QUE LE PLASCA! — se voltea para salir — ya no me voy a meter en sus decisiones…. — azota la puerta.

— Kyo… — murmuro la chica de cabello café casi como un suspiro mientras juntaba las manos y las ponia en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que todos quedaban en silencio.

————————————————————————————————————

Despues de eso la platica habia terminado, el ambiente se habia puesto tenso otra vez y kyo habia desaparecido… ahora el era el que no habia dejado ni señas de vida, solo.. Se fue.

Tohru subio al techo de la casa de Aya, ya que habia un bonito balcon… se recargo en el barandal y se puso a ver el atardecer, a pesar de que todos la animaran… se sentia mal por que no estaba Kyo, pero mas que eso se sentia nerviosa porque tenia que ver a Akito. Estaba centrada en sus pensamientos cuando oyo un ruidito atras de ella. No volteo pero sabia bien de quien se trataba, ella lo habia mandado llamar.

—Me alegra que hayas venido .. Queria pedirte un gran favor…— hablo aun con la vista fija en el sol que no tardaria en ocultarse.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea… no dudes en pedirmelo —dijo una voz poniendose al lado de la joven.

—Quisiera que me llevaras esta noche… en cuanto todos se duerman… a la casa principal…—

—en pocas palabras, quieres que te lleve sin que nadie se de cuenta ante la presencia de Akito… —

—Si.. Eso quiero — contesto la onigiri mientras cerraba los ojos un momento.

—Acepto, lo sabes bien… solo tengo una pregunta… por que yo … tohru?—

—Porque eres la unica persona a la cual puedo pedirle un favor tan grande… eres la unica a la que puedo confiar esto…Hatori —dijo con un poco de tristeza en sus voz.

—Tohru… tienes Miedo?— dijo casi con un hilillo de voz.

— Miedo de ver a akito.. No… miedo a lo que tenga que hacer… si… —

Hatori la observo fijamente… a que se referia con eso?

—Hatori… quiero contarte algo que no le he dicho a nadie… algo que… deseo que guardes onmigo… mientras no se descubra — Hatori solo guardo silencio e hizo una seña de afirmacion — sabes porque… me transforme en kotori? —

—Puedo imaginarlo… mas no se si sea correcta mi respuesta… es porque el juunishi tambien te afecto?—

—Si!… asi es… pero no de la forma que tal vez piensen… no porque sea de la familia Souma… veraz, la vez que fue con Akito… que me mando llamar… me dijo que ustedes me estaban hiriendo sin querer… yo no le crei, aun no lo hago, pero… lo cierto es que… estoy a punto de convertirme en un nagual… y vivir como ustedes, no es que sea malo pero… me da miedo, ya una vez me transforme y me senti muy sola, frustrada, con panico pero sobre todo… me senti inutil— hizo un espacio para poder continuar — Akito… akito me dijo que la causa de que me este pasando esto es porque hay mas de un Souma enamorado de mi… y eso hace que el juunishi de alguna forma me alcance… tambien me dijo que el sabe la solucion, pero que tendria que ir a verlo… pero lo que mas me da tristeza es… que… aun cuando se quienes son los que me aman… no puedo elegir a ninguno en especial…— dijo mientras sus ojos se empañaban.

—Porque?…— dijo con le corazon muy estrujado.

—Porque los amo a los 3... Y no puedo evitarlo… no puedo elegir e ninguno… no puedo simplemente… si eligo a uno y descarto a dos… me sentiria vacia en cierta forma… — dijo dejando caer unas lagrimas.

—Espera Tohru… dijiste 3... Pero solo kyo y Yuki se te declararon… solo han sido dos.. —abrio los ojos mas— Otro souma se te declaro? Dime… quien es?… — dijo sin poder imaginar a Shigure, Aya o Ritsu diciendole.. Te quiero.

— Lo conoces bien Hatori… —voltea y le sonrie —porque esta parado justo enfrente de mi… — dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

El doctor no sabia que decir… en que momento se habia dado cuenta de lo que sentia, acaso habia sido tan ovbio que ni el mismo se habia dado cuenta?… pero lo mas importante.. Acaso ella habia dicho los amos a los 3, eso significaba que…

Los pensamientos del dragon fueron interrumpidos al sentir unos brazos rodeandole… Asi era, Tohru se habia resguardado en sus brazos… escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven quien aunque no habia salido de su asombro, reacciono rapido y correspondio el abrazo. Se sentia tan bien, sin ruidos, sin miedos, el calor de ambos, la confianza, la promesa de que nunca se dejarian pasara lo que pasara. Que importaba ya lo que el le dijiera, si todo ya estaba dicho en ese gesto de ternura… todo.

Hatori recargo suavemente su mejilla en la cabeza de ella, que aun seguia en la misma possicion, pareciese que habian pasado horas, aun cuando fuesen solo unos minutos… Y al recordar que esa noche tendria que llevarla ante la presencia de la unica persona a la cual no le interesaba lo que le pasara hizo apretar ese abrazo… lo cual provoco que la joven se sintiera mas segura y a la vez decidia.

————————————————————————————————————

La noche habia llegado, la ciudad estaba llena de vida y color por todos aquellos quienes trabajaban o Vivian de noche, pero en medio de todo ese alboroto un carro iba en silencio, dentro solo iban dos personas, un joven de cabello Negro y ojos azules quien manejaba rapido pero a la vez cuidadosamente, y una joven de cabello café y ojos claros que estaba en silencio.

Despues de algunos minutos y sin siquiera pensarlo, se encontraban en la entrada de la casa principal, el al lado de ella, ella solo mirando fijamente su destino… el mismo lugar al cual habia ido apenas 3 dias atras. Hatori se quedo en la entrada, una sirvienta le habia dicho que solo queria ver a la joven, al despedirse solo un "aqui estare si me necesitas " se hizo presente. Por segunda vez ella se encontraba en ese salon, aunque ahora estaba cambiado. Habia un futon normal un una orilla, en el centro habia una mesa, con una cena que se veia exquisita. Estaba decorada de forma que era para dos personas. Unos cuantos jarrones con flores en algunos lugares del cuarto y la puerta que daba al patio.

Tohru se quedo viendola y sin pensarlo dos veces salio, habia pajaros volando bajo la luz de las estrellas y la luna que ahora ella luna llena (yo me refiero a la llamada luna de queso por el color Amarillo y medio naranja que toma y que parece que es del tamaño de una pelota) … las flores se veian brillosas a causa de esa luna que la veia caminando, y alli la vio, era una pequeña fuente. Cuando iba a cercarse sintio como alguien llegaba por detras y le ponia algo en el cuello… ella lo toco con una mano y se dio cuenta de que era… un collar?

+No puede ser… esto se parece mucho a lo que soñe hace dos noches+ penso asombrada la chica mientras corria a la fuente a observar la joya.. Era.. Era el collar de su sueño!.

No habia sido exactamente igual.. Pero… ahi estaba, esta vez pudo ver lo que habia dentro del collar… era la forma de un pajarito con las alas abiertas… parecia como si estuviera cantando feliz sumergido en agua.

— Te queda muy bien ese collar, sabia que era el indicado para ti… — dijo la voz del joven que le habia dado aquel obsequio.

Tohru volteo.. Y lo vio… pero no lo creia… Era Akito! Akito le habia dado el collar, estaba vestido diferente, traia puesta la ropa negra, parecida a aquella ocasion cuando lo vio por primera vez. Su cabello brillaba bajo la luna y la miraba… DULCEMENTE!

Esto alarmo a la joven, nunca lo habia visto asi, apenas 2 dias atras la habia arrojado contra el piso.. Porque? Porque ahora la veia asi?.

El se le acerco y con el dorso de su mano acaricio su mejilla, ella no salia de su sorpresa aun y solo reacciono cuando el poso sus labios sobre su cuello.

—Que haces? —Al fin pudo decir. —Sabia que vendrias a mi… para saber la solucion a tu problema… y puedo decirtela.. Siempre y cuando cumplas mi demanda… — le contesto evadiendo la pregunta de la joven y tomandola de la cintura.

—Q-que demanda?— contesto nerviosa.

—Que te quedes conmigo una semana… y hagas lo que yo te pida…empezando… por que finjas quererme…y ..— acerco sus labios a su oido — que me pertenescas primero que a nadie —dijo mientras que Tohru abria los ojos a mas no poder.

Continuara….

—  
Nao: JAJAJAJA, lo se, soy cruel y rete cruel por dejarlo asi intrigante… pero es que si no lo dejaba hasta aqua.. Ya no habria dos partes… – –! Bueno, pero cambia do de tema, espero que de verdad se la pasen genial en estas fiestas…. Se que me tarde pero tenia que ayudar a arreglar y esas cosas, pero para el sanguine capitulo prometo no tardarme.. Jeje

Bueno, ahora hay que pasar a los reviews!

Para todos los que me dejaron y para los que no tuvieron tiempo, no pudieron u otra causa… LES AGRADESCO DE CORAZON! SON UN ENCANTO! Ah! Si quieren pueden leer no solo el review correspondiente, si no los demas tambien, porque a veces pongo adulations de los capitulos venideros.. jeje

Lady Palas: Pues.. Perdona por dejarte con la intriga.. No hasta navidad sino hasta año Nuevo… pero ya vez, ya pude publican el capitulo 5! Pues aun no puedo contestar tu pregunta de que queria Tohru pero… en cambio te dije lo que quiere akito! Bueno, ojalas y puedas continuar leyendo este Fic y que sigas dejando tu review! D

Saihi Fenryl: Gracias! No te preocupes si no pudiste dejarme un review anteriormente, pero me da chorros de gusto que puedas leer el fic, y ojala y te siga gustando! Bueno, nos vemos!

Marina Chan-Q : Mmmm.. Pues tienes razon, creo que asi se va a ver n.ñ.. Pero algun dia tenian que ponerla asi, no crees? O.ô Bueno, pero aun estoy decidiendo si ponerla con todos.. (aunque se que va a parecer una cortesana barata) o…. hace opciones es decir, varios lemons, en diferentes capitulos… por asi decirlo.. No en la misma historia, si no… como que diferentes… creo que no explique muy bien verdad?.. Jeje. Bueno haber que opinan de eso. Jaja

Joe the time traveler: Gracias! Arigatto… me encanto tu review! Y debo decir que tu fic tambien esta muy interesante! Ya espero el siguiente capitulo! Bueno ojala y tambien te guste este capitulo.. Y muchas gracias por ser mi muso.. Bueno pero eso te lo dire luego.. Bueno, ojala y pronto puedas leer este capitulo.. Nos vemos lindo usagi! XD

N/As: Esperamos les haya gustado y que nos dejen sus reviews y comentarios…  
pregunten lo que sea, les contestaremos y tambien agradeceremos bastante por decirnos lo que piensan.  
HASTA PRONTO!

Este fic se lo dedico a todos mis lectores… pero especialmente a mi amigo joe quien tambien me dedico uno y espero pueda ver pronto. 


	7. Una proposicion inesperada II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fruit Basket no me pertenecen… son de Natsuki Takaya. (ojala y fueran mios… snif snif T T) pero la trama del fic si es mio.. Asi que.. Preparense para lo que les espera.. Muajajajjaja! XD

Nao: Gomen por tardarme pero es que andaba de vacaciones….. Y pues no habia tenido tiempo de continuar mis fics.. Pero ahora si… asi que me voy a poner en friega china (segun yo nn) a terminar los siguientes capitulos.. Bueno y sin mas rodeos aqui esta el capitulo 7 de mi Fic LOVING YOU. XD

Capitulo 7: Una proposicion inesperada (Parte II )

Las palabras que Akito acaba de decir retumbaban en la mente de Tohru como si fuera un eco interminable. Habian pasado escasos segundos pero parecian mas bien horas… ella seguia entre los brazos que la aprisionaban y sentia el aliento del joven sobre su cuello, parecia que esperaba una respuesta.

Y asi era, Akito estaba esperando una respuesta que no dudaba fuera a favor de el… ya que ella amaba tanto a los Soumas como para sacrificarse por ellos, asi que sin dudarlo beso el cuello de la onigiri que no salia del asombro, al mismo tiempo una de sus manos paso de su espalda a sus bien delineadas curvas.

Tohru comenzo a sentirse rara, sabia que estaba haciendo Akito pero no podia reaccionar, era como si se sintiera entre la espada y la pared, la pared para ella era el saber que podia quedarse convertida en un nagual y afectar a los demas, a los que ella mas apreciaba (incluyendo sus amigas del alma) a menos que tomara una decision. La espada era Akito, que sin importar cómo hacia sufrir a todo aquel que pudiera y ella no era la escepcion.  
Sin embargo tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se habia dado cuenta que Akito la habia conducido lentamente a la habitacion de espera, donde estaba todo acomodado para una velada. Tohru volvio a la realidad una vez que sintio el futon bajo ella y a Akito encima, fue en ese momento que las manos de ella reaccionaron y rapidamente detuvieron el pecho del joven de cabello Negro que seguia acariciandola.

— N-no… no lo hagas… no..— dijo al fin la onigiri mientras miraba al joven a los ojos.

— Porque no?… acaso no quieres que te ayude…. O sera tal vez…sera que nadie mas te ha tocado antes? — sonrio maliciosamente mientras ella desviaba la Mirada. —asi que es eso… bueno, creo que asi sera mejor.. No lo crees? Ya que tendras el honor de pertenecerme —.

Una vez dicho esto el joven volvio a posar sus manos en la cadera de la joven mientras su boca buscaba la de ella.

— Ugh! … no…. NO!— grito al fin ella al sentir como una de las manos del Akito estaba a punto de tocar su intimidad.  
———————————————————————————————————

Hatori seguia esperando en el pasillo donde se habia quedado, no sabia que hacer, estaba desesperado, pero sobretodo preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a su angel. Una sirvienta paso frente a el, lo vio y le sonrio no habia notado nada ya que su rostro estaba normal… serio por fuera, pero por dentro estaba siendo consumido por la angustia.

—No! — se oyo al fondo del pasillo apenas audible.

+No… acaso eso oi, no, no podia ser… pero… y si es verdad? Y si es de ella?.+ Hatori dejo de recargarse en la pared y avanzo unos pasos pero se detuvo +debo estar tranquilo, tengo que estar seguro si es que ella esta en peligro, de lo contrario podria arriesgarla y arriesgarme+ dijo el dragon mientras encendia un cigarrillo para calmar sus nervios. (N/A-Nao: yo que tu me apuraba en lugar de ponerme a fumar… ¬o¬ Ana: Como si supiera lo que esta pasando! ò ó)

———————————————————————————————————

Los esfuerzos de Tohru estaban siendo vencidos… Akito habia levantado la parte inferior de su vestido y ahora su ropa intima estaba expuesta para el, el no lo desaprovecho y paso su mano por las pantys de ella. Mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el rostro de la joven, insistia en probar aquellos labios tiernos que estaban entre abiertos, en parte porque la respiracion de ella habia comenzado a agitarse por las caricias de el y en parte por la desesperacion de sentirse aprisionada.

La onigiri se estaba cansando de luchar, hasta el punto que sus manos cedieron y akito quedo nuevamente sobre ella, fue en ese momento que Akito logro lo que buscaba desde instantes atras… besarla.

Poso sus labios sobre los de ella, primero rudamente, para luego comenzar a introducir su lengua explorando asi cada Rincon de la boca de ella, sinitendo aquel nectar dulce para el y sabiendo que era el primero en hacerlo. Era perfecto, el era el primer hombre que la tenia asi, pero lo que mas disfrutaba era ver como sufria ante la incertidumbre de lo que podria venir, y sintio mas satisfaccion al ver como una lagrima recorria la mejilla blanca.

Thoru solo cerro los ojos.

+No puede ser… que pasara… mama… que debo hacer?… Kyo, Yuki.. Hatori!… siempre desee que alguno de ustedes fuera el primero…. Aunque nunca lo demostrara por temor.. Y ahora… ahora todo… todo acabara… por mi debilidad+ y fue en ese momento cuando otra lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

Akito lamio la lagrima de Tohru, era salada, pero para el era tan dulce como la miel. Una vez hecho esto se levanto, dejando a una sorprendida joven que no sabia que habia pasado. Akito camino lento y se sento en un lado dela mesa. Ella se sento al intante en el futon, solo lo observo, aun le ardian un poco los labios por el beso sofocante que le dio el.

Akito la observo unos instantes mas.

+Je… esto sera divertido… ella es muy sensible, el lastimarla no sera dificil… ademas es virgen y eso hara que esos ineptos sufran tambien… jeje… ademas de que es muy linda…+ —Que!— exclamo en voz alta asustando a la joven de ojos cafes.  
+ Que demonios estoy pensando, acabo de decir una estupidez… ellas es horrible, y solo porque me quito el cariño de los demas Soumas la hare sufrir.. Pero sera lento… jejejje+

Volvio a ver a Tohru, seguia sentada sobre el futon.

— Bien… que es lo que has decidido?…seguir como estas y ser un nagual que tal vez no tenga el sufiente poder para regresar a ser humano… o permanencer una semana conmigo y seguir mis mandatos y asi obtener mi ayuda para solucionar tus problemas? — pregunto poniendole enfasis a cada palabra.

—Yo… yo… —Tohru seguia indecisa y confudida.

Sabia que tenia que hacer algo… pero nada de lo que Akito le proponia era agradable. No tenia opcion, tenia que contestar y lo que dijiera era definitivo.

—De acuerdo, lo hare… —contesto al fin cerrando los ojos — pero debes prometerme que no le haras nada a los demas— Tohru se puso de pie y junto sus manos en su pecho.

El joven also una ceja.

—Y que te hace pensar que lastimaria a alguno de mis parientes?— dijo mostrando una sonrisa. (N/A-Nao: y todavia lo pregunta! ÒoÓ)

—Solo prometemelo… es que no quiero que salgan lastimados si..—

—vienen por ti?— completo secamente Akito mientras la miraba con desprecio —De acuerdo… no los lastimare, pero si tu ves a alguno de ellos a mi espalda o ellos te ven… rompere el trato y no te ayudare, entendido!— dijo mas como una orden que como una aclaracion.

—S-si… pero… por lo menos me dejarias despedirme de Hatori?… es que se quedo esperando afuera y… estaria mal si se quedara ahi… y.. —la onigiri hablaba con la cabeza agachada tratando de evitar ver a Akito.

—No te preocupes por el.. Yo mismo ire a decirle que has decidido… porque me imagino que sabe de tu situacion… o no?— la joven solo asintio — bien, quedate aqui, mañana empezara el plazo a mi demanda… y recuerdalo… si haces algo indebido… tanto ellos como tu lo pagaran caro— eljoven de cabello Negro salio y cerro la puerta fuerte.

Tohru se que sola en esa habitacion… trataba de permanence traquila y paciente se lo repetia una y otra vez… pero sin darse cuenta cuando also el rostro de Nuevo para ver la puerta por donde habia salido el jefe de los Soumas, pequeños rios de lagrimas salian de sus ojos, ya que no podia imaginarse estar sin las personas que amaba, sin oirlas, sin verlas, sin sentirlas cerca por una semana o mas.

———————————————————————————————————

Cuando Akito aparecio en la sala de estar de la mansion, Hatori habia terminado de fumar su 5to cigarrillo, una vez que ambos quedaron de frente, las palabras sobraban, pues sus miradas decian mas de lo que podian decir sus bocas. A pesar de todo, el dragon no reto al jefe de los Soumas, no solo por su condicion, si no porque sabia lo terrible que podia ser si algo lo molestaba.

— Y bien… no vas a preguntar por ella?— al fin pregunto Akito mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

— Aunque lo haga… se que no me diras nada mas que lo que has venido a decirme…— le contesto frio y cortante.

— Veo que me conoces bien… mas de lo que tal vez te conosco a ti… ya que nunca imagine que despues de lo de Kanna quisieras volver a enamorarte, y menos de una mocosa… por lo menos Kanna sabia bien lo que queria, en cambio esa joven solo tiene dudas… ni siquiera sabes si te corresponde—

—Yo nunca dije que estaba enamorado de ella…— murmuro Hatori que sentia como si un balde de agua congelada le hubiera caido encima.

—Pero lo se… te conosco, contigo es con el que he pasado mas tiempo… — volteo a ver el jardin— pero bueno, lo que he venido a decirte es que puedes retirarte, ya que Honda Tohru va a quedarse aqui, para cumplir con un mandato… —

— Quedarse! Pero.. Que es ese mandato? — el doctor de los soumas se sentia confunfifo y alarmado —Por cuanto tiempo tendra que quedarse, contestame Aki.. —

Pam!

Un buen golpe le fue propiciado al dragon por parte de Akito, quien estaba muy enojado por las quejas de este.

— NO TENGO PORQUE DARTE NINGUNA EXPLICACION, ella lo decidio y asi se hara, entendido? Y advierteselo a los demas, si alguno trata de romper alguna regla o si tratan de sacarla por la fuerza, la hare sufrir… quedo claro? — esto ultimo lo dijo con tono malicioso.

—………— Hatori no contesto, pero la respuesta sobraba, aun sentia arder su mejilla por el puñetazo que akito le dio.

Akito se retiro del lugar, llamo a una sirvienta y le ordeno que sacara a Hatori de ahi, y que no dejara entrar a nadie de la familia Souma a esas habitaciones. Luego se dirigio a la habitacion que estaba al lado de donde se encontraba la onigiri y entro para luego azotar la puerta.

————————————————————————————————————

El sol comenzaba a verse por el horizonte, la noche habia pasado rapida y los rayos matutinos comenzaban a alumbrar la ciudad, incluyendo una tienda muy colorida donde una joven que traia lentes y trencitas barria la banqueta para dejarla lo mas limpia posible.

El sonido de la escoba comenzo a despertar poco a poco a uno de los que estaban dentro.

—mmmmmmmggg— dijo un joven de cabello Negro claro.— Que mala noche tuve… y tengo muchas ganas de tomar te. —

Se levanto y vio en la cama de al lado aun despreocupado y roncante Ayame.

+ Si aya sigue dormido quiere decir que….Acaso me levante muy temprano?OoO… por lo general cuando estudiabamos juntos el siempre era el primero en despertar y levantarme …+ dijo rascandose la cabeza. —no… estoy equivocado… —murmuro en voz alta. —el primero en levantarse era Hatori…— dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

—Si, asi es, el era el primero en levantarse porque casi no dormia nn— comento Aya que acababa de despertarse y traia los cabellos muy alborotados por la estatica de la almohada.

—Perdon, de seguro te desperte por el ruido que hice—le sonrio a la serpiente— verdad?—

—Oh no… claro que no shigure, me desperte desde las 5:30 am…— contesto devolviendole la sonrisa.

— 0.0?… y porque tovia estas en la cama?…—mira el relog — si son las 7:30?—

—Ah! Eso.. Bueno si me levante y comence caminar por la casa y demas y luego comence a cantar una Hermosa cancion… ah si.. Tan Hermosa como yo—pone pose de realeza— bueno es que esa cancion la habia oido hace 2 dias y me encanto, por eso es que comence a tararearla, pero como no recordaba que habia invitados en mi casa al pasar por los sofas de la sala fui sorprendido por dos cojines que me dieron justo en la cara y que ademas venian acompañados de un sonoro "callate o te mato" que venian de yuki y de kyonkichi…—

—espera.. Dijiste Kyo, ayer se fue sin dejar rastro… estas seguro que era el?— pregunto muy sorprendido ya que el gato solia tardar minimo 2 dias en aparecer.

—Si, si… estoy hablando de ese mismo.. De kyon kyon… es que anoche comenzo a lloviznar y tu sabes que Kyonkyichi odia la lluvia o sus derivados, asi que cuando me di cuenta estaba en la puerta trasera de la casa y traia una cara tan lugubre que hasta me asusto — pone una mano en la mejilla simulando estar asustado.

— Ya veo… oye y porque dejaste que Yuki se durmiera en el sofa?… conociendote pense que lo harias dormir en tu cama nn—dijo mientras lo miraba con duda.

—Eso hice! Pero el me dijo que preferia dormir en el techo antes de dormirse en mi cama… --… asi que por eso ritsu se quedo en mi cama, y hatori en la cama de al lado y la princesita en el otro cuarto de huespedes —

—vaya.. Tienes muchos cuartos Aya - -! —

—Pues claro! Es que siempre desee que mis queridos primos y por supuesto my sweet brother se quedaran aunque sea una vez en mi esplendorosa casa… y mi sueño se volvio realidad… porque fueron los designios de Buda — al fondo de Aya salen estrellitas y burbujas de colores y pone una pose melodramatica. — Pero volviendo al tema —continua ya en su postura "normal" — se me hace que la casa se siente vacia…. No crees gure?—

— Pes ahora que lo mencionas… tienes razon, por lo general cuando despierto se oye un gran estruendo en la cocina o si no se oyen pleitos u otros ruidos pero en cambio todo esta muy tranquilo…. Sera mejor ver que pasa— Shigure se dirige a la puerta seguido por Ayame y justo cuando comienza a abrir la puerta….

— GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! — un grito espelusnante los deja perplejos al mismo tiempo que les vuela el pelo.

— 0.0? —Shigure mirando a Aya.

– 0.0? — Aya mirando a shigure.

Ambos corren al lugar de donde provino el grito y llegan hasta la habitacion de Aya. Dentro estaba Ritsu con cara de que estaba a punto de suicidarse, en un lado esta Kyo furioso de pies a cabeza queriendo golpear a alguien (en ese momento a Ritsu que estaba mas cerca) y Yuki estaba sosteniendo al neko para que no hiciera ninguna estupidez.

—Pero que pasa aqui? —pregunto al fin El hebi. (serpiente)

— Es cierto… por que tanto escandalo? — siguio el inu.

—Por que?… PORQUE? .. PORQUE ESTE BUENO PARA NADA GALLINA DE YAMAZARU… — comenzo a gritar el neko pero fue interrupido por un golpe propiciado por el nezumi.

—Fuuu…. Bien, lo que paso es que esta mañana, ibamos a hablar con Tohru sobre su decision… pero cuando toque a su puerta y nadie contesto decidi entrar, pero encontre la habitacion vacia, asi que luego fui al cuarto de al lado y como la puerta estaba entre abierta me asome y vi a Ritsu dormido muy pacificamente, pero no vi a Hatori…— explico Yuki muy calmado pues no tenia fuerzas puesto que se acaba de levantar.

— Entonces sali afuera y descubri que no estaba el carro de ese traidor! — completo Kyo aun muy molesto.

— bien, bien… puedo entender su enojo por que Tohru y Hatori no estaban pero.. Y porque esta asi Ritsu? - -! —pregunto Shigure al ver al Yamazaru arrodillado y con un cuchillo listo para cortarse las venas.

— , dame eso aca imbecil! — grito el gato arrebatandole el cuchillo —que pensabas hacer pedazo de baka! — Le reclama el neko al pobre Ritsu que se queda agachado con un mar de lagrimitas.

—Kyonkichi… creo que deberias calmarte… -- —

— QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI! ÒoÓ—

— Si.. Si lo que sea Kyonkichi… — continuo el peliplateado mientras al fondo se ve al neko nuevamente sostenido por el principe puesto que estaba en pose de querer incertarle el cuchillo a Aya. — lo primero es poner las cosas en claro… para empezar nuestra querida princesita no esta al igual que Hatori… y tampoco el carro.. Lo mas obvio es que esten juntos—

— Y tal vez, Honda le pidio a Hatori que la llevara a algun lugar… y el unico lugar al que ella podria haber ido es….—

+ LA CASA PRINCIPAL+ pensaron todos mientras se hacia un silencio tetrico.

Todos estaban tensos pero ademas estaban tratando de pensar en otra solucion.. Pero no la habia, ella habia ido a ver a akito….

Toc toc toc

Todos voltearon a ver la puerta esperando encontrar una Hermosa sonrisa de Tohru diciendoles que el desyuno estaba listo o que si se les ofrecia algo, y si, habia una Hermosa sonrisa pero no era de la onigiri si no de Mine que se habia asomado al cuarto.

— Que pasa querida Mine? — pregunto el hebi con una sonrisa.

— Bueno, queria decirles dos cosas… uno: que si quieren comer algo el desayuno esta servido en el comedor nn … —

— De acuerdo, pronto iremos— respondio Aya.

— Pero dijiste que querias decirnos algo mas.. . — comento Yuki para que Mine continuara.

— Ah! Si, que el Joven Hatori ya esta en el comedor esperandolos… dice que quiere decirles algo importante nn— termino de decirlo y se retiro dejando a todos en Shock.

———————————————————————————————————

Hatori estaba fumando un cigarrillo mientras esperaba a los demas, acababa de llegar de la casa principal y estaba muy pensativo, traia la mejilla roja por el golpe que habia recibido y tenia un poco de ojeras por no haber dormido nada. Estaba pensando en lo que habia acontecido, la expresion de Akito, la advertencia, todo.

Asi estaba hasta que se oyo un estruendo que se iba acercando mas y mas y el Ryu sabia de que se trataba… justo en ese momento se abrio la puerta estrepitosamente dejando pasar a toda la comitiva Souma.

Kyo fue el primero en acercarse a hatori, lo vio y sin siquiera dar tiempo de nada lo golpeo en la misma mejilla que Akito habia golpeado. El golpe le volteo la cara hacia un lado tirando el cigarrilo al suelo.

— MALDITO! Dime donde esta Tohru! — le reclamo mientras que el doctor Souma solo se volvia a acomodar en su silla.

—Hatori… donde esta?— pregunto Yuki sabiendo la respuesta y temiendo por la misma.

—Es cierto Hatori… dinos donde se encuentra… por favor! — le suplico Ritsu.

Shigure y Aya no dijieron nada, solo se sentaron a la mesa. El semblante de ambos se habia vuelto tan lugubre como el de Hatori, cosa que sorprendio a los demas, Shigure solo se limito a tomar una taza de te para luego observar a Hatori, mientras que Aya tomaba otra taza de te y miraba la mesa.

Los demas los imitaron y quedo el lugar en silencio.

— Que te dijo él… hatori? —comenzo el inu en tono serio.

— dijo que la ayudará… siempre y cuando cumpla y cumplamos los requisitos— contesto en el mismo tono el Ryu sin siquiera levantar la vista de la taza.

—Y cuales son esos requisitos…?— pregunto Aya.

— No se los requisitos que tenga ella pero si se los nuestros, dijo que si alguien se atrevia a sacarla por la fuerza o entrar sin permiso de el y verla, la lastimaria al igual que a nosotros… —

— Y que podemos hacer? — pregunto Yuki en un tono sombrio.

— Esperar a que todo salga bien, si nos precipitamos… seria peor para ella… Akito sabe cuanto la apreciamos y queremos y si lo desobedecemos … va a lastimarla solo para hacernos sufrir a nosotros—

El neko se levanto de su lugar… se acerco a la pared y en un movimiento rapido su puño fue a dar contra el material duro que sin embargo dejo un hueco.

Yuki tenia los ojos muy abiertos, por su mente empezaron a pasar imagenes de su niñez que no queria recordar jamas.

—No, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados… tenemos que hacer algo— por fin reacciono el nezumi.

—Odio admitirlo pero tiene razon…si no hacemos algo, aunque sigamos las reglas no sabemos que es lo que vaya a hacerle ese maldito… —continuo el neko tratando de controlar su ira.

— De acuerdo, he estado pensando en un solucion que tal vez nos ayude tanto a ella como a nosotros — comento el Ryu mientras los observaba.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa para escuchar atentamente mientras que el dragon comenzaba a explicable lo que tenia en mente.

——————————————————————————————————

El sol habia entrado por la ventana desde hacía varias horas, no habia relog, pero sabia que ya era tarde. Estaba sentada sobre el futon, no habia dormido en lo que resto de la noche… despues de que oyera una puerta azotarse se quedo ahi, llorando. Ahora ni siquiera lloraba, ya no habia lagrimas que salieran de sus ojos cafes. Ademas si queria lograr obtener la ayuda de Akito tenia que ser fuerte, paciente y perseverante (aunque esto ultimo le sobraba).

De repente unos golpecitos se oyeron en la puerta, ella con cuidado se paro de su lugar, camino lento y entreabrio la puerta.

—Que bueno que ya se levanto señorita… — dijo una sirvienta mientras pasaba a la habitacion —le traje de desayunar… el joven Akito me pidio que le trajera el desayuno… y dijo que despues que terminara la condujiera al baño para que se aseara… — le dijo mientras depositaba la bandeja en la mesa y recojia lo demas que no se ocupara.

—Pero es que no traje ropa… no tengo ropa para poder bañarme—

— Descuide, el joven tambien nos dio la ropa que usaria… dijo que esa seria su vestimenta durande estos dias…por favor coma pronto, ya que despues de que se bañe y arregle el joven Akito pidio que la llevaramos a su presencia para poder empezar con su trabajo—

Tohru se sento a la mesa y comenzo a comer, tenia hambre… sin embargo no disfrutaba la comida, pues su mente estaba en otro "mundo".

Una vez que termino su desayuno, fue conducida al baño donde 2 sirvientas la bañaron y luego la secaron y la vistieron con el traje que akito les habia dado. Despues la sentaron frente al espejo y le pusieron un poco de brillo en los labios, mientras que otra sirvienta la peinaban poniendole dos moñitos en su cabello. Durante todo el rato ella no dijo nada, solo se quedo observando. Una vez que las sirvientas se retiraran con todo lo que habian desocupado, ella volteo y al verse sola se vio al espejo y fue entonces cuando supo como es que estaba vestida.

Traia puesto un negligue color rosa, no tenia mangas, solo unos pequeños tirantes, tenia un escote que terminaba en pico y que dejaba ver un poco su brassier. En cuanto a lo largo terminaba un poco mas abajo de sus pantyes y traia enredada una cinta de color rosa en la pierna derecha, la cual terminaba en un moñito de color blanco.

Al verse sintio verguenza, y se tapo con una toalla que estaba cerca… sus mejillas se ruborizaron a mas no poder. Que clase de atuendo era aquel?.

En eso entro una sirvienta y la llevo hasta una habitacion que estaba al final de un pasillo. La sirventa toco la puerta y de adentro se escucho un "adelante", luego entraron ella y Tohru y Akito le ordeno a su "criada" que se fuera.

Akito vio a la joven de pies a cabeza.

—Quitate esa ridicula toalla— ordeno Akito mientras la joven se ruborizaba.

—Pero.. Yo… es que.. — la joven no sabia que decir.

— Quitatela… o quieres que te la quite? — el tono del joven se habia vuelto mas seductor.

Tohru no lo penso dos veces, preferia quitarse la toalla a que él lo hiciera. La toalla cayó al suelo dejando ver la figura de la onigiri.

Akito se deleito con el panorama y la observo detenidamente. Luego se sento en un cojin y se recargo en la pared.

—De acuerdo… a partir de estos momentos tendras que ganarte mi ayuda… haciendo todo lo que te ordene, y para empezar… quiero que tomes esa manzana y ese pelador (imaginense un pela papas), quiero que peles una manzana y que me la des—

Tohru obedecio, se sento, y comenzo a pelar la manzana, sin querer dejo salir una sonrisa de alivio, penso que tal vez le iria peor.. Pero pelar una manzana era algo que solia hacer para Aya. Termino rapido y se la llevo a akito.

—–bien hecho… eres rapida, ahora quiero que la pongas en mi boca para poder comerla—

Tohru lo hizo y akito le dio una mordida a la manzana. La mastico poco a poco mientras veia a la joven.

— Ahora ve y traeme ese plato que tiene cerezas y fresas— ella fue y la trajo — bien…—toma una fresa — de acuerdo ahora quiero que te inques frente a mi — la joven lo hizo poniendose un poco nerviosa — ahora quiero que te quedes quieta… me oiste?— ella solo aisintio.

Akito tomo la fresa y la puso en el escote de la onigiri, esta se puso mega nerviosa y super roja pero no se movio. Luego de que le hubiera depositado la fresa, se sento de Nuevo sobre el cojin y se recargo nuevamente.

—De acuerdo ahora quiero que traigas la fresa sin moverla de su lugar… a mi boca— Akito mostro una sonrisa maliciosa.

Tohru comenzo a temblar, sabia lo que pretendia Akito, pero era mejor obedecerlo, si no, tal vez le pasaria algo mucho peor. Asi que poco a poco fue acercando su escote ante el joven, cerrando los ojos se acerco mas y mas para poder conceder el deseo de el…

Continuara ————————————————————————————————————

Nao: MUAJAJAJA! Soy mala muy mala requete mala! Jajajaa Ejem! Perdonen por dejarlo asi de intrigante pero es que si no lo dejaba aqui me iba a salir mega largo.. Pero como vieron, lo prometido es deuda… les puse el lime y pronto vendra el lemon… aunque debo decirles que la historia dio un giro inesperado (aun para mi 0o0) ya que al principio iba a ponerla Tohru en varios lemons pero.. Quien sabe que pase! Como quiera si les gusta la idea de que haiga un lemon entre Akito y Tohru…AVISENME! Claro que tambien estan los otros candidatos! XD

Bueno, espero les haya gustado y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! SON UN ENCANTOOOO!

Yuuko-hime: Arigatto! Domo arigatto! Te agradesco chorros tu review y espero que tambien todos tus sueños se hagan realidad! Y espero que te guste tambien este Capitulo.

Lady Palas: Pues… tienes razon, de que le gusta.. Se me hace que le gusta Tohru a Akito.. Pero que ella lo quiera… esta en chino.. (bueno tal vez no) como quiera espero que te guste este capitulo… y que sigas opinando… dime.. Te gust aria ver un lemon Akito- Tohru, digo solo pregunto y pido commentaries.. Porque.. Quien sabe que mas pueda pasar en la historia jajajajaja! XD

Little lady kou:  
Bueno.. Pues ya no esperes mas! Aqui esta! Y si, yo tambien desde hace un buen pensaba en hace un fic con esta parejita pero… quien sabe chance y salga.. O chance y lo mando por un tubo.. Jeje , no quien sabe.. Vamos a ver que mas pasa! Jaajajaja Y si te gusta la idea de que haiga lemons.. Me avisas con quien! Claro que tomo en cuanta los consejos!.

Fatima-san:  
Claro que Hatori es una de mis opciones! Claro que si! (es que adoro a todos los Soumas.. Pero lastima que no son mios.. Bueno, en mui sueños quien sabe…jajajaja) pero tambiene sta Kyo y Yuki… y hay varias fans de estos dos encantadores jovenes! Asi que claro que voy a dejar dos que tres finales! Jajaja Y bueno.. Espero te guste como puse a Akito aqua.. Jeje a ti que te encanta verlo con este tipo de casitas! Ah! Y dime que historias me recomiendas tuyas para leer! Digo para asi conocerte mas! Ok? Nos vemos!

Joe the time traveler: Muchisimas gracias por tu review Domo arigatto! Lo esperaba desde hace un buen y me alegro chorros que al fin lo hayas podido mandar.. Claro que yo tambien ya te mande tu respective review! Ni creas que se me habia olvidado! Aunque aun me falta mandarte uno a Blue days.. Pero descuida.. Te lo envio en cuanto esta cosa me deje (computadora.  
Y YA LO ACTUALICE! Para que veas! P jeje Bueno.. Eso de pura y casta…. Ejem! Creo que no se donde lo dejo… pero en mi fic bueno si es pura.. Y casta.. Pero no tanto.. Porque despues se va a volver picara! Bueno lo normal.. Tampoco como una cualquiera. Jeje bueno espero pronto tu review! Nos vemos LINDO USAGI!

N/As: Esperamos les haya gustado y que nos dejen sus reviews y comentarios…  
pregunten lo que sea, les contestaremos y tambien agradeceremos bastante por decirnos lo que piensan.  
HASTA PRONTO!

Este fic se lo dedico a todos mis lectores… pero especialmente a mi amigo joe quien tambien me dedico uno y espero pueda ver pronto. 


	8. La maldicon en cadena

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fruit Basket no me pertenecen… son de Natsuki Takaya. (ojala y fueran mios… snif snif T T) pero la trama del fic si es mio.. Asi que.. Preparense para lo que les espera.. Muajajajjaja! XD

Nao: Konichiwa! Como han estado?espero que muy bien Me extrañaron por aqui? Bueno quisiera disculparme por no haber publicado antes… sumimasen - - pero es que habia decidido darle unas vacancioncitas a mi mente, puesto que habia tenido uno que otro problemilla… en fin, pero ya acabe de ordenar mis ideas.. Ya hora si, a empezar con mis fics..

CAPITULO 8: La maldicion en cadena.

Akito tenia una vista muy satisfactoria desde ese punto, en el cual le satisfacia mas la frustracion reflejada en el rostro de Tohru que en escote pronunciado que tenia cerca de sus labios.

+Vamos… que tome la fruta rapido… esto me da panico, que voy a hacer?…. Mama, chicos…. Ayudenme+ pensaba la onigiri mientras temblaba como una hoja.

Pero lejos de que se cumpliera lo que ella queria el solo la observaba deleitandose con ese sufrimiento visible en su presa.

+ Esto es muy divertido… me agrada, pero…. Falta algo… algo que debo hacer…. Ah, ya se+ se dijo para si el joven.

En ese momento tomo la fresa con la mano no sin antes hacer un leve raguño en los suaves y blancos pechos de ella, dejando unas marcas rojizas. Ante esto la joven no aguanto mas y se dio un senton soltando un pequeño gritillo que era muestra de que le habia dolido.

—Tohru Honda… desde hace un tiempo he querido tenerte en una situation parecida a esta… — comenzo a hablar Akito mientras ella lo miraba con miedo— soñaba con lo que te haria si te tuviera frente a mi, y ahora que te tengo te veo tal y como te soñaba… como un corderito esperando su hora final… — una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro del joven— Tohru… Honda… — dijo mientras se levantaba de su cojin y avanzaba hacia ella.

La joven al ver que se acercaba, por instinto se movio hacia atras poco a poco, conforme el se avanzaba… sentia que lo que venia no le iba a ser agradable. Se sobresalto al sentir la pared tras de ella, habia llegado al tope del extremo del cuarto, deseaba poder atravesar las paredes para salir, pero sabia que eso seria imposible.

Akito se acerco hasta ella, luego se inclino para llegar a la altura de su cara y se dispuso a darle un beso… beso que fue evadido en el acto por ella pues volteo la cara hacia un lado.

—Te niegas a hacerlo… eh? —dijo mientras la miraba con enojo, para luego tratar de encontrar sus labios por segunda vez pero no lo logro ya que ella lo rechazo otra vez.

Akito se puso de pie y la miro.

—Esa es tu respuesta definitiva?… —pregunto mientras ella guardaba silencio — de acuerdo, te dare una oportunidad mas… quiero que me abraces y me des un beso en los labios… como si me desearas, recuerda lo que esta en juego querida… — .

Al oirlo se levanto, y puso un brazo sobre su cuello, mirando hacia el suelo, luego puso el otro brazo temblando y rodeo su cuello, siempre mirando hacia abajo.

En un movimiento rapido el la acerco de dolpe hacia si y ella se sobresalto, luego con una mano levanto su barbilla para obligarla a verle.

—Bien…. Ahora solo falta lo principal… — dijo entrecerrando sus ojos mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella.

Ella al mirar como se acercaba quiso hacer la cabeza hacia atras, pero esta vez el la tenia garrada y no pudo hacer nada mas que sentir como sus laios se topaban, luego sintio como la lengua de Akito trataba de colarse por entre los dientes apretados de ella.

—MPH!— Tohru sintio como akito lograba abrir su mandibula y asi lograr adentrarse en esa boca que nadie mas habia provado.

Ella sabia que lo hacia por el bien de ellos y por el bien suyo, pero no queria ser violada, le daba pavor pensar que Akito se atreveria a profanarla.

—MMMM?— la onigiri abrio los ojos de golpe al sentir como la mano que akito habia usado para abrir su boca ahorase deslizaba lentamente hacia su intimidad pasando por abdomen…

—NOOO! — grito al fin ella empujando a akito justo en el momento en que el quisiera introducir un dedo en su intimidad.

Akito cayo al suelo, pues no habia previsto que ella lo aventaria. Se levanto, en sus ojos se demostro una ira y un rencor que hicieron que Tohru se pegara a la pared.

—PAF! — se oyo en el silencio de la habitacion.

— Agh!— se oyo en seguida.

Ahora estaba una joven en el suelo tocandose la mejilla… que estaba visiblemente roja, habia unas cuantas lagrimas proveniences de sus ojos cafes.

—Bien… si no puedo tener placer contigo… entonces tendre placer con tu sufrimiento… ya veremos quien resiste mas… — dijo Akito con ira — Sirvienta! — grito el joven y en seguida llego una mujer — quiero que la lleves al cuarto cercano al patio… y que cambies su ropa… — finalizo.

—Si señor…. — contesto ella y se llevo a Tohru del lugar.

—Ya vera quien soy… y porque me temen…. — murmuro Akito mientras el enojo seguia reflejado en su rotro.

————————————————————————————————————

Estaba oscureciendo, habia un atardecer precioso refeljado en el orizonte. Habia sido un dia caluroso perfecto por ser verano, la mayoria habia ido a nadar o a jugar en la playa o rio…el cantar de los arullos de los pajaros anunciaba que se avecinaba la noche y con ella misterios y emociones encontradas.

Un auto estaba esacionado fuera de la mansion Principal. Un hombre alto caminaba lentamente, como si estuviera tranquilo, pero en silencio y con una Mirada llena de decision por lo que haria.

Una vez que lle go a la puerta toco levemente y fue abierta por una mujer.

—Oh… señor Hatori, no lo esperaba por aqui, que lo trae a esta hora a la mansion?—

—Vengo a revisar a Akito para saber como esta… seguir la rutina— dijo serio e inmutable como siempre.

—Pase usted— contesto la mujer mientras abria paso para que entrara el Ryu.

—El joven Akito ha estado muy alterado este dia… en la tarde tuvo una rabieta.. No supe bien por la razon pero las sirvientas otras si— comentaba la joven mientras lo acompañaba al consultorio.

— No sabe que paso con la joven que vino anoche…?— pregunto al fin directamente.

—Lo siento pero me fue prohibido dar alguna information o comentario sobre la señorita que vino… —dijo mientras miraba al frente pen sativa.

En ese momento llegaron a la puerta del consultorio (el que tenia en la casa Principal) y Hatori comprendio que no iba a obtener respuesta alguna sobre Tohru, asi que decidio entrar al cuarto…

—Lo unico que se… es que esta mañana unas compañeras de trabajo la llevaron a asearse y a comer algo… luego fue ante el joven Akito… pero es todo lo que supe— se apresuro a decir la sirvienta mas como un susurro que como comentario, luego se volteo y continuo su camino de regreso.

— Bien… aun hay tiempo, solo espero que los demas no lo arruinen o todos pagaremos las consecuencias— se dijo para si Hatori en cuanto estuvo dentro del despacho.

———————————————————————————————————

—mmmmmmmm….— refunfuño una joven de cabello café mientras abria los ojos.  
+Donde estoy, recuerdo que Akito me abofeteo… luego llamo a la sirvienta y me llevaron a un cuarto con ropa distinta…. Luego me vistieron con un kimono y me dieron un té… despues me senti cansada y termine dormida…. Y ahora estoy aqui… pero… donde es aqui+ recordo mientras trataba de mirar alrededor, pero estaba tan oscuro como para poder distinguir algo.

Cuando Tohru trato de mover sus manos para ver que pasaba se dio cuenta de que estaba atada de manos y pies, asi como tenia cinta gris en su boca. +Que pasa aqui+ intento grtiar pero solo en su pensamiento se pudo oir aquel grito ahogado.

En eso una puerta se abrio dejando un poco encegada a la joven pues habia estado en plena obscuridad.

—Hola querida Tohru Honda…— contesto Akito mientras la observaba fijamente—ya estas lista para mostrarme tu dolor?…— Tohru lo miraba asustad.

Akito encendio una luz y el cuarto obscuro se ilumino, dejando ver un cuarto dingo de un sadomasoquista, en la pared habia varios latigos, de distintas formas y tamaños, estaba desde el normal hasta el que tenia 15 puntas, habia ademas trajes distintos, provocadores y normales, tenia cadenas y brazaletes con argollas, grilletes y mordazas, varas con puntas y varas normales, ligas gigantes elasticas (para atar el cuerpo en ciertos puntos y ligarlos), capuchas, sensores electricos, en fin habia todo como para que un masoquista se exitara al solo entrar.

Tohru estaba en el centro de la habitacion, estaba vestida con un kimono color blanco, sus pies estaban atados por dos grilletes que tenian una varilla entre estos, que hacia que Tohru entreabriera las pernas pero ademas que no pudiera moverlas, sus manos tambien tenian grilletes que tenian cadenzas que se juntaba, las cual pasaba por una polea que habia en el techo y termianaba atada a un gancho.

—MMMMPPPH!…..— intentaba gritar Tohru mientras se movia como podia.

—Es inutil mi querida presa… los amarres estan bien hechos… no te preocupes no te quedaran marcas en las muñecas o pies ni el cuelllo y rostro… aunque… no puedo decir lo mismo de las demas partes del cuerpo jeje….— sonreia de forma maliciosa

Akito comenzo a caminar en torno a la onigiri, que lo seguia con la vista tratando de imaginar de que seria capaz ese joven.

—Bien, es hora de comenzar con la funcion…— se acerco a una mesa donde habia una vara con 8 puntas (imaginense una varilla pero que tiene puntas de latigo en un extremo)— te parece bien este querida?—.

—mmmmiiiph? (como?)— intento decir al la vez que abria sus ojos lo mas que podia.

— Bien… espero que me hagas sentir muy bien… porque de esto depende que vulvas a ser normal… y que no tenga que verme obligado a mandarte borrar la memoria— dijo esto ultimo remarked cada palabra mientras acariciaba las puntas de la vara.

+que?… quiere decir que… tiene pensado borrarme la memoria? No, porque entonces olvidare todos los momentos felices que he pasado al lado de ellos…. Ellos (se le viene a la memoria el recuerdo de cada uno de los Soumas) … No! no puede hacerlo.. No puede!…+ se dijo una vez mas mientras unas lagrimas amenazaban con inundar sus ojos.

—Tan pronto estas llorando…? Pero si ni siquiera he dado el primer golpe….vaya, esto me va a gustar mas de lo que pense… —dijo mientras se acercaba a la joven.

—PRAS— se oyo de repente.

—Mmmhhggg— exclamo la joven al sentir aquello.

— te dolio?… bueno, si quieres que termine.. Solo dime que me quieres… no es mucho pedir.. Cierto?— murmuro mientras se acercaba a la joven.

Akito tomo un extremo de la cinta adhesiva gris que cubria la boca de la joven y la jalo rapido para quitarsela.

—Ayy— exclamo la joven al sentir la punzada.

—Bien… ahora, quiero que me digas que me quieres… que me necesitas… —ordeno akito pero sin mas respuesta que el silencio.—Que lo digas!— grito de repente.

—PRASSSS PRASS PRASSS PRASSS!— se oia cada vez que el joven golpeaba a la onigiri.

—AYY, AHHH!— se quejaba al sentir cada contacto entre ese objeto duro sobre su espalda.

—Si te duele entonces dilo… anda…dilo!— exclamaba con fuerza poniendo rudeza a sus golpes

—PRASSSS PRASS PRASSS PRASSS!—

—Ayyyy! N-NO, PORFAVOR… DÉTENTE!— gritaba la joven mientras se estremecia al tratar de safarse pero sin resultado alguno.

—Entonces dilo! — rugia el joven.

—PRASSSS PRASS PRASSS PRASSS!— se oia el chicotear de las puntas de la vara al tocar el kimono que cubria la suave piel de la joven.

—AHHHH! AY! ….. — se quejaba mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza para dejar caer una lagrimas que se perdian en cada golpe.

—Dilo…. Solo dilo…. —murmuro Akito—… DI QUE ME QUIERES! DIME QUE ME NECESITAS! DIME QUE ALGUIEN ME QUIERE EN ESTA PORQUERIA DE VIDA!— grito mientras ponia todas sus fuerzas en el golpe.

—PRASSSSSS! — se oyo al momento en que Akito golpeara a la joven.

—UGH! — apreto los dientes para tratar de no gritar…— AYYYYY!— exclamo la joven mientras unas lagrimas se veian caer en el aire por el moviemiento tan brusco de la joven.

Akito se dejo caer de rodillas… sin querer habia dicho lo que sentia dentro, todo aquel sentimiento retenido, todos aquellos momentos amargos de su vida, todo… el saber que moriria, el saber que todos le daban la espalda y que solo esperaban su muerte para obtener su libertad, pero que el no permitira dejar que obtuvieran facilmiente, no.. primero se juro hacerlos sufrir antes que obtener lo que el no podia tener.

Tohru seguia de pie, pero colgaba mas por los amarres que la tenian de pie que por voluntad propia… de repente comenzo a sentir que algo le recorria la espalda… miro sobre su hombro y vio una marca roja carmesi que iba desde su hombro (que era lo que podia ver) hasta la parte Baja de su espalda (que era lo que sentia). Vio claramente como la tela del kimono blanca como las nuebes se teñia poco a poco de un color rojo carmesi como las llamas del fuego, pero a pesar de que habia sangre… no sentia dolor en las heridas (despues de tanto golpe a quien no se le dormirian los musculos? ¬o¬)

La joven seguia mirando su hombro cuando se movio un poco para ver que habia pasado con el joven.

—Ugh… —murmuro al sentir una punzada por tratar de moverse un poco para ver que pasaba con Akito.

Y ahi estaba, tenia las manos es su cabeza y los ojos estaban tapados por el flequillo que le caia en la frente, seguia de rodillas, y parecia que estaba ausente… inconsiente de todo lo que pasara alrededor.

Akito tenia sentia como se le nublaba poco a poco la vista… sentia que todo lo que habia alrededor era falso… alcanzo a vislumbrar como unas pequeñas gotitas de sangre caian del traje de Tohru… pero el no vio sangre…. Si no pequeños pedazos de rubi… pedazos que caian lentamente (para el) y que brillaban cual joya recien pulida. Fue entonces cuando sintio que sus fuerzas se iban poco a poco y comenzaba a caer de lado… el cabello Negro comenzo a moverse por el meneo del viento producido por la atraccion de la tierra, y sus ojos se entrecerraban…sintio el suelo frio y duro bajo sus espalda al toparse con la madera y de como se le nublaba la vista… escucho por ultimo unos gritos… el grito de una joven…

+Tohru?…. Eres tu quien grita…. + pensaba vagamente para si mismo + que gritas… que? … pides ayuda?… no.. no es eso… gritas…mi nombre…+ al pensar esto una sonrisa apenas visible se formo en sus labios y sus ojso se cerraron por completo.

————————————————————————————————————

Todo estaba oscuro… asi que abrio los ojos y al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama comoda. Escucho que el viento entraba por la ventana y oyo un sonido.. Volteo a ver de donde provenia y se di cuenta de que se oia el meneo de grullas… grullas de papel que estaban colgadas cerca de la ventana para que fueran movidas por el viento y asi formar un dulce meneo como una danza suave en el arie.

De repente una imagen se vio en su mente.. Una imagen de una joven gritando y se incorporo de golpe, comenzo a repsirar ondo y se dio cuenta al verse de que era un niño… un niño de escasos 10 años.

+Pero que….+ penso mientras miraba el cuarto + todo fue un sueño?… pero fue tan real… y tan largo… ademas… alguien.. Alguien gritaba mi nombre… una… una joven+

—Buenos dias señorito.. Parece que hoy se levanto temprano— exclamo una mujer al entrar en la habitacion y ver al pequeño.

Akito se sento de rodillas en la cama mientras se destapaba, no podia creer de quien se trataba. —Na…. Nana?— dijo al fin al ver como la mujer se acecarba a su cama con un balde de agua tibia y una toalla.Era alta, tenia el cabello pelirrojo recogido en un peinado, su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran color verde esmeralda. Tenia una sonrisa linda y su presencia Brindaba confianza.

—Asi es pequeño amo… a quien esperaba ver, a su padre?…sabe bien que esta muy ocupado.. Pero.. Dijo que vendria despues a verlo— dijo la mujer mientras le sonreia.

—No lo hara… —dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza— nunca lo hace… es normal… ya me acostumbre a su ausencia— apreto los puños —ya me acostumbre a la soledad…—.

—Nada de eso… —exlamo la sirvienta mientras se sentaba en la cama —recuerde que aqua estoy yo.. Que lo cuido… para eso estoy… para hacerlo sentir mejor.. Bueno mientras pueda— dijo en tono burlon.—ademas su padre lo adora— agrego.

—Bonita forma de demostrarlo… —dijo con odio y tristeza. —sabes nana… tuve un sueño horrible.. Pero tan real.. Que parece que aun lo siento— dijo mientras su Mirada se tornaba sombria y pensativa.

—Cuentame… anda… sabes que te escucho pequeño amo Akito—le contesto mientras lo alentaba a empezar y recargaba la pequeña cabeza del niño en sus piernas para acariciar sus cabellos de forma maternal.

—Soñe que era alguien muy frio y cruel… que odiaba a todos por que estba solo… que hacia infeliz a los demas por gusto.. Para poder sentirme mejor… incluso golpee a una joven para que me dijiera que me queria… para no sentirme tan solo y la trataba mal… porque la queria y me daba miedo querer a alguien.. Me daba pavor que me rechazara y me dijiera que era un monstruo al que debia alejar lo mas lejos posible— unas lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos Negros mientras la nana seguia acariciando la cabecita del pequeño.

—Y dime… esa joven era de la familia Souma? — pregunto la mujer mientras seguia con sus cariñitos al pequeño.

—No… ella… ella era una joven normal… una joven que conocia el secreto de la familia Souma.. Es decir sabia del Juunishi… y sabes… se parecia un poco a ti en su forma de ser… ella, ella ayudaba a todos y siempre sonreia… y todos la querian.. Mis primos.. Todos….hasta… yo— dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban tristez.

—Pero.. Sabes bien que pasa si te enamoras de alguien que no es de la familia… y que es amada por otros Soumas… —le dijo mientras levantaba la carita de Akito para que la viera a los ojos.

—Si… si lo se… pero.. Es que no lo podia evitar… ademas… solo fue un sueño… verdad?— pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de su nana.

Pero ella guardo silencio.

—Verdad?… verdad que si fue un sueño… verdad?— comenzo a exclamar el joven pidiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

—Akito… —la mujer lo miro a los ojos— debes saber que eso… no fue un sueño.. Si no la realidad… y que por un momento viajaste al limbo… por eso es que yo pude venir a verte… a calmar tu alma atormentada…Recuerdas cuanto nos divertiamos… aun cuando tu padre no te pusiera antencion?—akito asintio— yo siempre desee que eso fuera asi siempre… pero… el dia en que falleci, por causa de un conductor dormido.. Que me golpeo… supuse que tu quedrias solo.. Por eso es que aun sigo aqui… y mira en lo que te has convertido… sabes no estas solo del todo…me alegro de que al fin quieras a otra persona en tu vida… pero recuerda el porque te podia abrazar sin que sufrieras ninguna transformacion… —

Akito abrio los ojos enormemente.

—La maldicion en cadena….— el rostro del pequeño se veia asombrado.

—Asi es… yo no era parte de la familia Souma… pero podia abrazarte a ti y a los otros miembros porque yo tambien comence a ser parte del Juunishi… debo admitir que me daba pavor, porque me trasformaba en un animal y sentia que en cualquier momento me volveria loca… pero.. Aun asi era muy feliz porque podia tenerte en mis brazos… — dijo esto al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba muy fuerte.—dime algo… amas a esa joven? La que dijiste ver en tu sueño?— la mriada de la joven se torno triste.

—Si… —contesto vagamente.

—Sabes que tal vez no te ocorresponda…. Y que probablemnte te llegue a odiar… verdad?— el solo asintio con la cabeza— pues bien… ese es el sentimiento llamado amor… ya que duele y a la vez sana corazones… debes dejar que ella se de cuenta de lo que sientes… y no solo de lo que quieres que vea… y asi.. Podremos ver lo que en verdad siente ella por ti… y aun cuando la respuesta no sea favorable… debes aceptarla tal y como sea.. Porque eso.. Es el verdadero amor— finalizo mientras unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

Un murmullo se oyo a lo lejos… una voz apenas perceptible que aumentaba su volumen para aclararse y asi oir un nombre…

—Akitooo…..— se oia muy bajo. —Akitooo— se oia otra vez.

—Alguien te llama… creo que es hora de que te marches… — dijo la mujer mientras se paraba.

—Pero… — exclamo el pequeño.

—nada de peros… —sonrió ella mientras lo empujaba un poco — ahora debes ir a donde perteneces y hacer lo que dicte tu corazon.. No lo que dicte tu rencor y tu pasado… — ella le acaricio la mejilla — adios… nos vemos luego…. — se despidio mientras veia como poco a poco el pequeño Akito se iba desvaneciendo.

—Adios….— se alcanzo a oir antes de que desapareciera por completo.

—Espero que hagas lo correcto…. — murmuro la joven mientras lloraba al ver que se habia ido.

—Akitooo….—se oia a lo lejos. ————————————————————————————————————

Tohru estaba al lado de una sirvienta, ambas veian como Akito seguia inconsiente, parecia que estaba en shock, coma o algo parecido. Tohru aun estaba dolorida pero no podia evitar preocuparse por el joven.

FLASH BACK…..

Akito estaba tirado en el piso si ninguna reaccion haciendo que la onigiri se asustara, pues pensaba que tal vez estaba muerto o muy malherido.

—Akito…—murmuro ella mientras trataba de safarse de los amarres—Akito… estas bien?— dijo en voz mas alta pero sin obtener ninguna reaccion —AKITO! —grito la onigiri asustada —AKITOOOO!— .

En eso llego una sirvienta y vio la posicion de la joven, fue hasta el gancho y suavemente solto la cadena, Tohru cayo cansada y adolorida pero se acerco hasta donde estaba el joven de cabello Negro y vio que no se movia en absoluto, asi que comenzo a sarandearlo para que despertara, ya que no queria ver muerto a nadie mas… nunca mas… jamas… (habia quedado algo traumada por lo de su mama).

La sirvienta fue por un recipiente con agua y un trapo, lo mojo y exprimio pero parecia que no sabia como ponerlo exactamente, asi que Tohru lo acomodo y lo puso sobre la frente del joven.

—Perdon… es que el que se encarga de los cuidados medicos es el joven Hatori…. Nosotras no sabemos nada de esto— dijo mientras observaba como ella lo hacia como una experta.—solo espero que no haya fallecido…. Dijo la sirvienta mientras lo miraba con cierta preocupacion—

—Que!— reacciono al fin la joven… — mu-muerto… ? — sus manos compensaron a temblar—Akito… akitoo…. AKITOOO!— habia comenzado a gritar mientras trataba de hacerlo despertar.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Tohru seguia moviendolo estrepitosamente mientras gritaba.

Akito abrrio los ojos de golpe y se topo con la Mirada de la joven a punto del llanto que lo jalaba y gritaba para que volviera en si.

Cuando Tohru vio que akito habia vuelto en si se sintio aliviada… ya que temia ver a alguien morir. Se sintio feliz y no pudo evitar sonreir.

Akito al ver la sonrisa de la onigiri por reaccion also sus brazos y la abrazo fuerte, cosa que hizo que esta se pusiera como un tomate.

—Arigatto…. — murmuro el joven cerca de ella.

— eh?… nani?— exclamo la joven aun sorprendida.

—Arigatto… por que no me dejaste ir al mundo de los muertos.— la apreto un poco mas.

Ella lo separo y se le quedo viendo sorprendida…

—mundo de los muertos?— quiere decir que tu…

—estuve a punto de morir…. Si.. Pero volvi gracias a ti….— su Mirada se volvio calida y hasta… TIERNA!

Tohru estaba viendolo que pasaba y no podia creerlo, el la habia tratado con cariño.. Algo casi imposible.

Se quedaron viendo asi hasta que un sonido sonoro los hizo reaccionar.

La puerta se abrio y entraron Kyo y Yuki… Seguidos por Ayame y Ritsu. Pero el cuadro que vieron no fue muy alentador… ya que al ver lastimada a Tohru Kyo no pudo contenerse y se abalanzarce hacia Akito.

—DESGRACIADO!— le grito mientras lo tomaba por la camisa lo pegaba a la pared —QUE DIABLOS LE HICISTE A TOHRU!— .

—nada que te incumba Baka-neko… — dijo akito con sarcasmo.

— Tal vez a el no… pero A MI SI!— exclamo Yuki mientras lo amenazaba poniendo su mano cerca de su cuello.

—Vaya.. Yuki… veo que te has fortalecido….. Pero seras capaz de tocarme?— lo reto.

—PAM!—

Yuki dio un golpe a la pared cerca de Akito. Este hizo un gruñido y vio con rancor a nezumi y luego al neko.

Ayame y Ritsu fueron a ver a Tohru y vieron que estaba manchada de sangre su espalda.

—Debemos hacer que te curen esto rapido…—dijo el Hebi.

—HAY QUE IR DE PRISA! PORQUE SI NO SE PONDRA PEOR!— gritaba el yamazaru mientras corria de un lugar a otro exasperado.

—mmm?— murmuro la onigiri mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados —y Shigure y.. Hatori?— dijo con cierta preocupacion.

—Vendran pronto… ambos estan buscando algo que te ayudara a regresar a la normalidad mi querida princesita… descuida— decia el hebi con una sonrisa incredible.

—Que ayudara…. —murmuro.

—Si… y aqui esta! — exclamo mientras mostraba un sobre color marron.

Todos miraban el sobre y se quedaban atonitos de la duda.

Akito miro el sobre y vio con rabia a Hatori y a Shigure… sus mas cercanos aliados ahora se volvian contra el.

————————————————————————————————————

Nao: QUE LES PARECIO? Espero que les haya gustado…. Y espero sus reviews… De ahora en adelante tratare de no tardar tanto en publican.. LO PROMETO! Por cierto... ahora que les parece Akito? eh? Bueno, pues hay partes que invente (como si no se notaran - -!) pero como quiera lo menciono... ahora tambien queria poner a Akito de una forma agrsiva pero a la vez Tierna.. aunque tambien quisiera ponerlo algo pasional... pero eso depende de ustedes.

Tambien debo decirles que ya nos estamos acercando al dinal de este fic… TToTT que tristeza!

No se preocupen faltan algunos capitulos.. No se cantos exactamente pero si.. Ya mero se acaba.. Descuiden… ya tengo prepared un Nuevo fic de esta seri que espero les guste y les anuncio que una vez terminada este publicare el otro… asi que… pronto saran de que se trata!

Bueno, les debo las contestaciones a sus reviews… en el sanguine capitulo se los cumplo.. Pero descuiden.. Claro que lei sus reviews y me encantaron! Son los qu me animan a seguir y a mejorar… ASI QUE LOS ADORO!

SON UN ENCANTO! Bueno, nos vemos pronto con el capitlo nuemro 9.… hasta pronto! Besos!

Ah! Y recuerden que este fic se lo dedico a TODOS ustedes mis queridisimos lectores… pero en especial a mi muzo,amigo, aliado, confidente, compañero (de trabajo intelectual.. Es decir escritura) amigocho y demas… EL LINDO USAGI! (Joe the time traveler) porque fue quien me animo a empezar a escribir! Gracias! Ya son 2 años de conocernos! Haber si te aguanto otros 2.. Jajajaja NTC.. Bueno.. Nos vemos!

Sayonara…. 

N/As: Esperamos les haya gustado y que nos dejen sus reviews y comentarios…  
pregunten lo que sea, les contestaremos y tambien agradeceremos bastante por decirnos lo que piensan.  
HASTA PRONTO!

Este fic se lo dedico a todos mis lectores… pero especialmente a mi amigo joe quien tambien me dedico uno y espero pueda ver pronto. 


	9. A quien eligiras primer parte

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fruit Basket no me pertenecen… son de Natsuki Takaya. (Ojala y fueran míos… snif snif T T) pero la trama del fic si es mió.. Así que.. Prepárense para lo que les espera.. Muajajajjaja! XD**_

**Nao: **Konnichiwa! Gomen, Gomen, Gomen nasaiiii! (se le puede ver a nao haciendo múltiples reverencias estilo Ritchan). Me disculpo por no haber publicado antes pero es que tenía un examen súper importante que hacer. Afortunadamente ya pasaron los dos tormentos y ahora si voy a poder adelantar capítulos de mis fics. Ahora bien, quiero agradecer desde el fondo de mi corazón por todos sus reviews y por su paciencia. Ejem… y avisarles que ahora si ya no hay motivo para querer matarme… (Mira a varias de sus fans y lectores (as) con cuchillos, mordazas, sogas, pistolas y demás) Porque ahora si publicare cuanto antes! Y espero les guste este capitulo también!

Y sin más rodeos al asunto aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de LOVING YOU.

CAPITULO 9: A quien elegirás flor de nuestras vidas? (Primera parte)

Todos estaban en la sala de estar de la mansión. Tohru traía puesto un vestido corto color celeste (que obviamente nuestro lindo Ayame le dio) y traía el cabello suelto.

El ambiente estaba tenso, todos los Soumas estaban reunidos alrededor, parecía una junta familiar enorme. Todos, sin excepción estaban ahí, Kureno, Isuzu, Haru, momiji, en fin, todos los miembros del juunishi estaban en ese lugar.

Nadie hablaba, parecía que si alguien lo hiciera desataría un torbellino el cual no podrían parar.

Akito estaba sentado sobre un cojín en el extremo de la recamara, Hatori y Shigure estaban sentados a los lados, Luego le seguían Yuki y Kureno, Momiji, Hiro y Kisa estaban en un sillón grande, Ayame y Kagura estaban en otro sillón, Hatsuharu, Lin y Kyo estaban de pie, Ritsu solo estaba nervioso en un rincón a punto de colapsar.

Tohru se encontraba en el centro de lo que parecía un círculo hecho por los Soumas. Miles de pensamientos y sentimientos le recorrían la mente. Los miraba a todos y se preguntaba que pasaría más adelante. Por su mente comenzó a pasar los acontecimientos recientes antes de la reunión…

FLASH BACK

Todos miraban el sobre y se quedaban atónitos de la duda.

Akito miro el sobre y vio con rabia a Hatori y a Shigure… sus mas cercanos aliados ahora se volvían contra el.

— Que crees que estas haciendo Hatori?— dijo el pelinegro aun sostenido por el neko.

—No dejare que lastimes a Tohru como lo has hecho con nosotros. — Contesto el Ryu con seriedad y decisión.

—Y que vas a hacer para impedirlo?— lo desafió Akito.

—Si el no lo hace lo haré yo!— grito el neko empujando mas al pelinegro contra la pared.

Akito gruño al ver como se revelaban los que alguna vez le temieran y le respetaran.

—Y ahora… como te haremos pagar lo que le hiciste a Tohru?—Pregunto el pelinaranja mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

—Tal vez de la misma forma en que el la maltrato—lo secundo el Nezumi.

—NO! —se oyó un grito de repente.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a quien había dicho aquello y se toparon con los ojos empañados de una joven que seguía sostenía por el hebi y el yamazaru.

—Pe…pero Tohru… el te lastimo.. NO PUEDE QUEDARSE SIN CASTIGO! — grito un ya desesperado neko.

El nezumi no dijo nada pero de igual manera miro a la onigiri con sorpresa y admiración.

—El solo descargo su presión reprimida… —comenzó a explicar la joven de cabellos cafés dejando a los presentes (inclusive a Akito) atónitos— Es cierto que ha hecho mucho daño pero… ustedes… que le han hecho a el?—

—QUE LE HEMOS HECHO! ESA NO ES LA PREGUNTA ADECUADA PARA ESTA SITUACION! — exploto su ira el gato sin saber como hacer entrar en razón a la joven.

Tohru se acerco lentamente hasta donde estaban Kyo, Akito y Yuki .

—Déjenlo por favor… —pidió la joven mientras ponía una mano en cada hombro de los jóvenes.

—Pero Honda… —dijo el príncipe que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio.

—De seguro hay una mejor forma de solucionar todo esto… sin tener que recurrir a los golpes— finalizo con una gran sonrisa de esas que ambos jóvenes adoraban ver.

Los dos soltaron y se alejaron del pelinegro, que aunque aun estaba molesto por la rebelión de sus familiares, estaba más asombrado por la reacción de la joven.

—Por que, Por que haces esto?...— al fin dejo salir de su boca la pregunta que ahogaba su aliento.

—Porque mi mama siempre me dijo… que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, además, si todo sale bien, ya no estarás solo— la joven volvió a sonreír.

—Sirvienta! — grito de repente Akito.

—Si joven akito?— dijo la mujer al entrar en la habitación.

—Manda traer a todos los Soumas… diles que es para una reunión importante, y dile a las otras que vengan y lleven a Tohru a los baños para que se cambie de ropa—

—Como ordene joven Akito, algo mas?— pregunto esperando la respuesta.

—Lleve a los demás a la sala general…ahí me reuniré en un momento— dijo mientras los veía a todos.

—Se hará como dijo joven akito— contesto la sirvienta antes de retirarse.

FIN FLASHBACK

En esos momentos parecía que nadie diría nada hasta que de repente la voz de uno de los que menos se esperaba hablo.

—Que es lo que le pasa a Tohru Honda?— pregunto Lin (Izusu) desde su lugar sin cambiar su expresión fría y seria.

Todos vieron a la joven que acababa de formular esa pregunta.

—Es cierto… que es lo que le pasa a la linda Tohru?— ahora el usagi había tomado la palabra concierto aire preocupado.

Hubo un mínimo silencio mientras unos se miraban a los otros y donde los pequeños se abstenían por correr y abrazar a la onigiri.

—Bien, creo que es hora de hablar y no alargar mas esto…—comenzó Hatori mientras levantaba el sobre—aquí se encuentran todas sus respuestas y también la solución a este problema… —miró a Akito— tu lo sabias y sin embargo hiciste pasar a Tohru por todo ese sufrimiento… porque?—.

Akito que seguía sentado en su cojín solo miro de reojo al dragón y luego volvió a voltear su mirada a la ventana, parecía que era más importante ver como el sol se ocultaba a contestar la pregunta del doctor.

—QUE CONTESTES TE HA DICHO! — grito de repente el neko que estaba a punto de perder la mínima paciencia que le quedaba aun y abalanzarse de nuevo contra el pelinegro si no fuera por la mano de haru que lo contuvo.

Shigure tomo un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar, algo raro en el (en momentos como ese), estaba serio, con la mirada perdida en otro mundo, al igual que Ayame que seguía al lado de Kagura. Claramente parecía que entre el "trío dinámico" había un secreto que no sabían como revelar.

—Piensan hablar… o van a guardar silencio para siempre?—la voz del nezumi sonó mas molesta de lo normal, al parecer aquella complicidad entre su hermano y sus primos mayores lo estaban perturbando.

En esos momentos, cuando el cuarto se aclaro por la luz del atardecer en su punto el rostro de Tohru se ilumino de golpe provocando que parpadeara algunas veces por la molestia de la luz del sol en su rostro.

Kureno volteo y la vio de perfil, con la luz dándole en el rostro y haciendo que los cabellos de la joven se vieran mas rojizos (efecto de luz, a mi suele pasarme nn), en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron completamente y sus labios se movieron.

—Na…Naomi? — fue lo único que pronuncio el gallo.

(N/A: bueno como ya se habrán dado cuenta… ese personaje yo lo invente, al igual que el nombre así que… si esta mal escrito… pido disculpas)

Todos miraron a kureno con una gran duda en común… Quien era Naomi?

—Naomi…?—al fin pregunto la onigiri— quien es naomi? —solo miro fijamente al joven que en ese momento pareció reaccionar y salir de su confusión.

—ah… yo… gomen, me confundí… — solo musito mientras volteaba el rostro a un lado.

—Quien es naomi?— pregunto el pelinaranja mientras daba un paso al frente.

—Naomi era mi nana— contesto frío y serio el jefe souma al mismo tiempo que volteaba la mirada a donde estaba Hatori sosteniendo el sobre —y en ese sobre se encuentra su historia, su vida y sus recuerdos…—la mirada de Akito se torno lúgubre.

—Como?— la pregunta se hizo a coro por casi todos los miembros del juunichi (incluyendo a Tohru, pero sin contar a Kureno, Shigure, Ayame y Hatori) quienes no entendían nada.

—Hace ya algunos años, cuando Ayame, Shigure y yo asistíamos a la escuela, la casa principal se quedaba casi vacía, puesto que en ese entonces ustedes eran muy pequeños y en ese entonces no sabían mucho sobre lo que les esperaba en el futuro…—comenzó a contar Hatori mientras se sentaba en una silla y agachaba la cabeza como si estuviera recordando—Yo ya comenzaba a estudiar para ser Doctor y casi no tenia tiempo de nada… ni siquiera de asistir a las reuniones de la casa principal…—

—Es cierto, siempre has sido muy ocupado y optimista querido Hatori— dijo Ayame sonriendo.

—Bien… pero que tiene que ver Naomi con Tohru?— pregunto kagura mientras observaba a la joven que escuchaba atentamente.

—En su momento lo sabrán, antes de poder saberlo, es necesario contar la historia de Naomi— comento shigure mientras dejaba salir el humo de cigarro de su boca.

—Bien…—Suspiro hondo—en ese entonces el señor Souma… es decir el papa de Akito siempre estaba muy ocupado pues siempre fue un hombre de negocios, no tenia tiempo de estar en casa y prácticamente Akito se quedaba solo, a excepción de las sirvientas. Por lo tanto, su carácter si empezó a volver frió y distante hasta llegar a dejar de comer por días enteros, en base a su soledad el padre de akito contrato a una dama de compañía la cual solo lo atendería y cuidaría a el.— volteo un momento a mirar al pelinegro que seguía perdido en la ahora noche oscura, que comenzaba a reflejar algunas estrellas — Nosotros llegamos a conocerla pues era alegre y muy sincera, nunca se le miraba con dudas o con tristezas y conservaba un entusiasmo admirable, no importase si trabajaba desde el alba hasta el ocaso… nunca se mostraba cansada, y esto hizo que Akito volviera a sentirse mejor, incluso sonreía y estaba casi curado—

Todos estaban atentos al relato, nadie decía o emitía sonido alguno. Ayame miraba a Hatori y luego a Shigure y luego miraba a Akito quien parecía haberse hecho de piedra, ya que hasta juraría que no parpadeaba.

—Sin embargo, un día que estaba lavando ropa, Kureno se acerco a darle un recado y sin querer resbalo, como un reflejo naomi lo atrapo en un abrazo y cuando todo pareció pasar nos dimos cuenta que no había habido transformación… — el inu solo se limito a suspirar. —Fue ahí cuando nos dimos cuenta que Naomi tenia parte de la maldición del juunishi. Desde ese momento los adultos de la familia Souma se propusieron a averiguar el motivo y así sacaron una conclusión… uno o más miembros del juunishi querían o estaban encariñados a Naomi—

—Eso no puede ser posible…— la voz de Momiyi los hizo reaccionar— Hatori quería mucho a y aun así no le afecto—

—Es cierto, pero la maldición se transmite solo si el "dios" de los horóscopos toma afecto, amor o cariño hacia esa persona ala vez que esta es querida por otros miembros— Hatori enmarco cada palabra mientras observaba de nuevo al pelinegro con profundidad— No es así… Akito?—.

Todos vieron a Akito en ese momento, todos sin excepción. Este solo los miro de reojo con un deje de fastidio y cansancio y analizo sus expresiones… todos querían una respuesta. En esos momentos su orbes negras se posaron sobre la joven castaña que lo miraba como los demás y fue cuando lo comprendió, debía decir su mas preciado secreto… y era la mezcla de sentimientos que luchaban dentro de su corazón… orgullo y amor, tristeza y alegría.

—Así es— dijo con brusquedad al tiempo que desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado.

—Pero eso quiere decir que tu….— la voz de Ritchan ahora era la que incrédula comenzaba a formular la pregunta que todos sabían pero que nadie se atrevía a hacer— quieres a Tohru?—

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente nuevamente. Tanto las miradas de neko como las del nezumi estaban impactadas.

Los demás miraban tanto a Ritchan como a Akito. El primero al ver que todos lo observaban entro en pánico y comenzó a hacer innumerables reverencias.

—GOMEN GOMEN GOMEEEEEEEN— se escucho decir de los labios del yamazaru quien no dejaba de pedir perdón y de hacer reverencias.

PUFF

—Creo que debes tranquilizarte un poco Ritchan— dijo el escritor mientras que con un golpe en la cadera tranquilizaba al mono quien inmediatamente cayo sin fuerza y muy calmado en el sillón — y bien akito… que puedes decir a la sabia pregunta que hizo nuestro alterado primo?— esta vez volteo a donde estaba el pelinegro, recibiendo por parte de este una mirada fulminante.

Akito se sintió presionado, no solo por la pregunta que a su ver había sido una completa "estupidez" que solo lo había llevado a ese aprieto, si no por las miradas interrogativas de todos los demás presentes, los cuales demandaban una explicación, una respuesta pero sobre todo una solución al problema de la que ellos consideraban la luz de su camino. En ese momento se puso de pie, se acerco a la onigiri hasta quedar frente a ella y para luego mirarla seriamente.

—Prometí ayudarte… y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas…— se puso de rodillas y luego se sentó sobre sus piernas mientras la joven lo observaba fijamente al igual que los demás miembros del juunishi. —Cuando ocurre que el "dios" también siente afecto especial por un miembro fuera de la maldición, automáticamente la maldición afecta también a esta persona… y la única manera de solucionarla es …— por un momento todos dejaron incluso de respirar por no hacer ruido alguno y así oír aquello que venia— casándote con alguno d ellos miembros del juunishi—

—QUE!— todos por inercia habían dicho eso.

—Como?— Tohru no salía de su asombro.

—D-debe haber otra forma… ESTO ES RIDICULO! — la voz del peli naranja retumbo en el salón.

—Es cierto… debe haber otra forma… otra solución, tiene que haberla! — el nezumi ahora era quien no podía creer lo que oía.

—Tohru es demasiado joven para casarse— el usagi ahora estaba al costado de la onigiri mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

—Con quien debe contraer matrimonio exactamente?— Isuzu pregunto de repente.

En ese momento todo voltearon a ver a Tohru, quien los miraba confundida y sin saber que decir o hacer.

—Con la persona que ella desee— dijo con amargura palpable en sus palabras.

—Y si no lo hace?— la voz de Haru interrumpió de repente.— si no quiere… no la pueden obligar—

(N/A: Haru tan calmado como siempre, nunca cambia ¬¬U)

—Entonces se quedara con la maldición y recibirá el mismo destino que ustedes y yo tenemos—

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para presionar cada uno de los corazones de los presentes. Porque… quien mas que ellos sabían que era el vivir con temor, sufrimiento y soledad? Sin duda alguna ellos no expondrían a la única persona que los había motivado a encontrar sus esperanzas a vivir en un infierno en vida (como algunos de ellos lo consideraban).

—De ninguna manera— dijo Hatori quien había permanecido callado.

—No!— dijo Kisa mientras apretaba la mano de Hiro.

—Eso nunca!— Momiyi se aferro mas Honda.

—Bueno, pues si no les parece… pues hay otra solución— Akito hablo de nuevo y todos lo miraron atentos — y sin duda alguna… esa solución la conoces bien, no es así Hatori?— miro al dragón quien le regreso una mirada al principio sorprendida y después molesta.

Todos comprendieron a lo que se refería… la otra opción que tenia era desaparecer de la vida de los Soumas y para esto se requería borrarle la memoria.

—No hay ninguna otra forma…. De que esto se resuelva?— pregunto Ayame casi como un susurro.

—No la hay, así que ustedes elijan… o se casa o se le borra la memoria—

Unos a otros pero en general todo comenzaron a observarse. Y en sus miradas se reflejaba la respuesta más sensata. No podían obligar a Tohru a contraer nupcias con alguno de ellos. Por lo cual…

—Si no hay mas remedio…— comenzó a decir Kagura.

—Será lo mejor…— le siguió el borrego

—No es justo— se oyó decir a Momiyi.

—Debemos entender la situación— explico haru.

—ALTOOOOOOOO!— un grito inundo toda la sala sobresaltando a los presentes y obligándolos a dirigir sus miradas hacia la persona responsable.

Y así se toparon con una joven al borde de las lágrimas, completamente confundida pero sobre todo se le podía ver... molesta? Eso parecía, por un instante eso pareció aunque resultaba casi imposible que eso fuera verdad.

La onigiri había escuchado todo lo que decían… parecía como si ella no existiera, no le habían pedido opinión, hasta se podía decir que era un fantasma al cual nadie veía y todos nombraban. Ella también podía hablar, ella podía ver, sentir… acaso ellos creían que eran los únicos que sufrían en este mundo? Pues les demostraría lo contrario, les demostraría que ella no era una simple y delicada flor a punto de deshojarse y lo demostraría en ese mismo momento.

—Dejen de hacer eso— dijo con un tono de seriedad y frustración a la vez —dejen de querer decidir por mi!— subió el tono de voz un poco.

—Pero…solo pensábamos en lo que es mejor para ti— explico el inu mientras se acercaba a ella con lentitud.

— Y desde cuando nos volvimos su consciencia?— la voz de Haru de nuevo se escuchó clara y fuerte. —Creo que es lo suficientemente grande como para poder tomar sus propias decisiones—.

—Es cierto, hemos estado discutiendo mientras pasamos por encima de sus opiniones… la estamos dejando fuera de lugar— el serpiente los miro de forma seria (de esas pocas veces en las cuales hace notar su porte adulta).

Todos agacharon la cabeza, unos mas ligeramente que otros en claro signo de estar arrepentidos y… era cierto, quienes eran ellos para decidir el destino o la vida de alguien? Tal parecía que ni ellos mismo podían resolver sus problemas como para creerse capaz de solucionar los de los demás.

—Y bien… que es lo que decides?— la voz sombría pero profunda de Akito hizo que la joven castaña volteara a verlo cara a cara.

—Yo…. Yo….yo….— las palabras no le salían de la boca, no sabia que hacer. No había pensado quedarse toda la vida en casa de los Soumas pero… la sola idea de olvidar todo aquello que representaba algo significativo y hermoso que jamás creyó que pasaría en su vida… era peor que haber muerto y revivido otra vez, era sentirse vacía, nula, olvidada… sentirse como en el momento en que supo que su mama había dejado este mundo.

Tohru se veía claramente bajo demasiada presión y por unos momentos parecía que se desvanecería, sin embargo lejos de esto ella los comenzó a mirar a cada uno mientras en su mente pasaban aquellos momentos felices que había compartido junto a esas personas que, si en un principio eran unos completos desconocidos, ahora eran pieza clave en su vida.

Tanta fue la presión, angustia, miedo, inseguridad y duda que sintió en esos momentos que cerró los ojos lentamente y su cuerpo se tenso un poco…

PUFFF

El lugar donde estaba la joven solo había una bola de ropa.

Al instante todos se acercaron y entre ellos Hatori comenzó a esculcar en el vestido, hasta que al fin, tras levantar el cuello de holanes encontró a una pajarita recostada en el suelo, con las alas extendidas y espirales en los que debían ser sus ojos.

Los que ya la habían visto no se sorprendieron, pero el resto miraba a la ahora pajarita en las manos del doctor con los ojos muy abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas y la boca entre abierta, incapaz de producir algún sonido.

—Creo que por ahora la reunión ha terminado— dijo secamente Hatori —Hay que darle tiempo para que se calme y piense mejor las cosas—

Y acto seguido después de terminar de hablar salio por la puerta con la pajarita en manos para luego dirigirse a la habitación que le fuera asignada a la joven.

Nadie dijo nada, pero acordaron en silencio que era mejor que fuera así, de lo contrario solo le harían mas daño y no llegarían a ninguna conclusión.

El doctor deposito a la pequeña Kotori en la almohada para que pudiera descansar. La miro por unos instantes en los cuales no pudo evitar imaginarse si ella se convirtiera en su esposa. De antemano sabía que lo primero que se juraría era sobretodo cuidar la salud y bienestar de esa joven animada y sonriente.

—Que no daría por poder besarte en estos momentos…— murmuro mientras con el dedo índice le acariciaba la cabecita.

PUFF!

La onigiri se había transformado de nuevo. Ahora en la cama estaba el cuerpo terso y suave de la joven.

Hatori se sonrojo levemente y casi por impulso sin poder resistirlo fue bajando su cabeza hasta el rostro de ella, mas específicamente hasta sus labios, los cuales solo se alcanzaron a rozar antes de que alguien tocara la puerta.

—Quien es?— se oyó decir el dragón mientras maldecía por lo bajo la interrupción.

—Yuki— se oyó del otro lado de la puerta.

El doctor tapo ese cuerpo angelical y desnudo con la cobija, luego se dirigió a la puerta y abriéndola cuidadosamente dejo a la vista al nezumi, quien en seguida poso su mirada en el lecho donde estaba Tohru.

—Honda… como esta?— pregunto sin quitar la vista del rostro de la joven quien dormía tranquilamente.

—Se encuentra mejor, mas tranquila—

—Hatori, tengo que hablar contigo…— dijo el incitándolo a salir de la habitación para dejar descansar a la joven.

Hatori no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y salio tras Yuki cerrando la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido.

—Hatori… sabes que no podemos hacerle esto…— comenzó.

Hatori realmente no sabia de que estaba hablando.

—A que te refieres?—

—No debes borrarle la memoria y menos sin saber lo que ella piensa— contesto mas serio que de costumbre.

Fue entonces cuando el dragón se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de decirle. El joven pensaba que el le borraría la memoria en ese instante. Pero que tontería… el jamás haría eso, no sin consentimiento de la joven, ni aunque Akito se lo hubiera pedido lo hubiera hecho. Porque lo que menos deseaba era perder a la nueva persona que había tocado su dañado corazón, curándolo inconscientemente con sus sonrisas y sus gestos de ternura que si bien no eran completamente dedicados hacia el lo hacían sentirse conforme y tranquilo.

—Descuida… jamás haría tal cosa— dijo secamente mientras se disponía a abandonar el lugar.

—Quieres a Honda… cierto?— pregunto de repente el príncipe.

La pregunta detuvo en seco a Hatori… tan obvio había sido estos últimos días?. Si era así, no tenia caso fingir y menos delante del joven que aunque no lo miraba sabia que lo observaba fijamente esperando una respuesta.

—Así es— dijo al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro agotado—Tu también la quieres…. No es así?— pregunto del mismo modo que el joven lo hiciera segundos atrás.

—es cierto… — dijo mientras con la mano derecha se tocaba el hombro izquierdo y desviaba la mirada hacia un lado —que crees que decida?— al fin libero esa pregunta que le estrujaba el corazón.

Hatori solo lo vio por el rabillo de ojo mientras musitaba un leve "no lo se" aunque claramente sabia lo que elegiría… de seguro pediría casarse antes de que le borraran la memoria, aunque tal vez y solo tal vez su sentido común pudiera fallarle.

El dragón solo se volteo para seguir con su camino dejando a un joven parado frente a la puerta la cual no parecía un simple cuarto, si no un recinto sagrado donde se encontraba la "virgen o santa" que había venido del cielo mandada por Kami para salvar sus esperanzas casi extintas y sus futuros casi muertos.

Una vez que el doctor se llevara a la Kotori a su habitación todos se quedaron estáticos por un momento, menos el nezumi quien instantes después de que el dragón saliera, lo siguió solo para quitarse esa duda y ese temor de que cuando la joven despertara no recordara siquiera como se llamaba.

Los demás cada uno parecía perdido en su propio mundo, mientras Hatsuharu estaba atento "disimuladamente" de lo que hacia Rin ya fuese tocando su mano o preguntándole cosas que eran inaudibles para los demás, Hiro consolaba a Kisa, pues se había sorprendido de haber visto a su amiga transformarse de tal manera, no era que no hubiera visto a sus primos o primas hacerlo, pero nunca imagino que esa joven tan alegre (la cual consideraba mas como una hermana) terminaría así.

Por su parte Ayame se había levantado de su lugar para recoger el hermoso vestido que la joven había dejado esparcido por el suelo, para luego doblarlo con sumo cuidado y ponerlo en una silla cercana, acto seguido salio de la sala para dirigirse a un pequeño cuarto donde tenia sus costuras de emergencia y comenzaba a confeccionar el vestido que le daría a poner a Tohru.

Shigure y Kureno estaban callados, atentos a los movimientos y gestos de Akito quien parecía no inmutarse del mundo exterior, parecía ido de su cuerpo.

—Que piensas querido Akito?— pregunto de repente el inu.

El pelinegro solo lo miro unos segundos antes de volver a mirar el paisaje.

—No has tenido suficiente burla por parte de mi este día?— fue la seca y fría respuesta.

—Sabes bien que no lo hicimos con esa intención— le contesto de nuevo mientras parecía tratar de calmarlo.

—Akito… deberías ser mas sincero contigo mismo y con ella…. —comento Kureno bajito mientras tras de el un animado usagi quería alegrar a sus primos pequeños subiéndose encima de un muy molesto neko que trataba a toda costa de quitárselo de encima.

—Eso lo decidiré yo— contesto de nuevo. +Porque rayos digo eso.. ellos no tienen el derecho de saber lo que pienso o siento… pero… estando frente a ella no puedo evitarlo, mañana estoy seguro que no podré evitar sacar lo que siento… esta opresión en el pecho que me consume… si tan solo estuvieras conmigo querida Naomi+

(N/a Naoko: Si preguntan por Ritsu.. pues seguía súper relajado en el sillón jejeje nn)

Se sentía cansada, sus ojos pesaban mucho pero aun así quería abrirlos… en esos momentos no recordaba donde estaba, a lo lejos se oía una voz que la llamaba pero de igual forma estaba distante y lejana. Quien era?

Entre abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con una mujer que le sonreía.

—Ma……. Má?— susurro bajo y quedito al ver la figura de la mujer.

—tengo que decírtelo… tengo que hablar contigo…— decía la voz de la mujer.

No es mi mama… quien es entonces+ se pregunto mientras trataba de visualizar bien a esa persona.

—Mi nombre es Naomi y he venido para ayudarte en tu problema antes que sea demasiado tarde— dijo la voz de la pelirroja mientras Tohru abría los ojos mas al escuchar esas palabras… que no se supone que Naomi había muerto?

La onigiri se quedo helada mientras la mano de Naomi se acercaba a su rostro con lentitud.

Continuara…

Naoko: Ya se! Lo se! Me tarde mucho en publicar… pero espero le haya gustado este capitulo, como podrán notarlos, cada vez mas nos acercamos al final de este fic… debo decir que no se ni yo misma como ira a terminar… en especial.. No se con quien dejar a nuestra querida y tierna Tohru! Si tienen una idea de algún candidato… díganmela por favor! O si de igual forma quieren aportar un posible final… ES ACEPTADO EL CONSEJO!

Gomen ne i no puedo responder sus reviews (que para mi son lo MAS importante ya que son los que me motivan a continuar adelante) pero es que ahora tengo el tiempo mas medido, pero de igual forma ya puedo escribir mis fics mas pronto y publicar en menos tiempo.

Ana+Milagro+ ¬¬

Pero les prometo que en cualquier chancita que tenga le contesto a cada uno de ustedes. Ok? ES UNA PROMESA!

Bueno nos vemos y espero que se la pasen muy bien!

Como siempre lo he dicho, este fic esta dedicado a TODOS mis preciados lectores, pero lo dedico especialmente a mi muso joe (el lindo usagi) que me apoya y además me apura para publicar pronto (aunque a veces se cansa de decirme jejeje). A quien espero poder ver mas seguido de ahora en adelante. Suerte! nn

N/As: Esperamos les haya gustado y que nos dejen sus reviews y comentarios…  
pregunten lo que sea, les contestaremos y también agradeceremos bastante por decirnos lo que piensan.  
HASTA PRONTO!


	10. AVISO!

KONNICHIWA!!!

Nao: (entra con un aura tenebrosa y oscura) hola a todos, se que no tengo perdon por haber tardado casi un año en publicar…(su mirada esta sombria).

Ana: hola, (entra muy tranquila) bien, como presiento que Nao no va a hablar por causa del arrepentimiento que tiene… yo explicare que paso.

Bueno los motivos por los cuales se ausento en TANTO tiempo son:

Primero tuvo examenes de admisión para la universidad y sus papás le habian prohibido tocar la computadora.

Después de 3 intentos, al fin logro entrar a la universidad (poquito mas y se unia al club de los "rechaseitors" de Love Hina).

Y bueno el resto del tiempo estuvo acostumbrandose tanto a su nuevo estilo de vida como a su nueva escuela, ya que la carrera que eligio acaparaba casi todo su tiempo…

Nao: asi es, estudio medicina… ya se imaginaran como estoy. U U!

Bien pero después de todo esto, al fin tengo tiempo de continuar con mis historias!!!

Asi que…. LEAN BIEN ESTE AVISO!!!

QUERIDOS LESCTORES:

LES INFORMO QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA LLEGANDO A SU FASE TERMINAL.

DESPUES DE HABER LEIDO NUEVAMENTE SUS REVIEWS, DECIDI QUE VOY A HACER 2 FINALES ALTERNATIVOS. (a petición suya)

PRIMERO VOY A PUBLICAR UNO Y LUEGO EL OTRO SUCESIVAMENTE, ASI QUE SI QUIEREN PUEDEN LEER LOS DOS FINALES O EL QUE MAS LES GUSTE. AL PRINCIPIO DE LOS FINALES PONDRE UNA MINI IDEA PARA QUE SE DEN CUENTA MAS O MENOS DE QUE TRATARA EL FINAL Y ASI DECIDIR SI QUIEREN SEGUIR LEYENDO O NO ESE FINAL.

SE SOPRENDERAN!!!

BUENO, Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR POR EL MOMENTO ME DESPIDO PARA PROXIMAMENTE VERNOS DE NUEVO EN ESTE FIC!!!!

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO Y SUS ADORABLES REVIEWS!

HE VUELTO Y AHORA SI PUBLICARE MAS SEGUIDO!!!!

ATTE: Nao


End file.
